The Sky's the Limit
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Hsi Wu manages to escape the Void... and he is determined to start a new life. He sees Jade as part of that new life but he must gain her forgiveness and love first and that is a whole LOT easier said than done! Romance, action, drama, angst, its all here
1. Silence

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter I - Silence

Disclaimer-JCA is property of Warner Bros, Adelaide Productions, Sony, and Jackie Chan (plus whoever else owns the rights)

I wrote the original version of TSTL way back in 2002. Sometimes it's hard to believe that it's been that long, or that I have come such a long way. The original had a shorter plot, and a couple of years later I wrote a longer and more plot-centric story, calling it TSTL Pimped. Since then I have become increasingly dissatisfied with the original TSTL and decided to delete it as well as editing this Pimped version.

Over the years since I discovered my passion for writing, I have come a long way. I always craved the feedback of others so I could improve. I realized that this was my calling, and am currently writing several novels to be released as published books.

Still, I have a special place in my heart for the fanfiction I wrote, since it is this that helped me get all the feedback I now use as well as giving dimension and depth to much-loved characters in universes – Jackie Chan Adventures, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Dune, Dark Angel and even Sailormoon – though the fanfics I wrote for SM were cute and silly, done in high-school and long since deleted. Concurrently as I wrote these fanfics, I did write poetry and original stories, a few of which I posted, but I wanted to keep most of them private as they were more deeply personal while my fanfiction was a way for me to express myself, share my interests with others, and get the feedback I knew I needed.

This is one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, and the earliest one that I am happy with – even before editing it – and I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. If you've read the original versions of either story, the please let me know what you thought of this new and improved TSTL. It was a classic that very much needed a facelift, and I am pleased with the end result.

CultOfStrawberry (formerly known as Spleef/Spleefmistress), 2002-2011

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu sat on a floating boulder all by himself. It was very lonely in this…alternate realm Of course, if it wasn't boredom, it was aggravation. If Shendu wasn't being picked on, he was. He was the youngest and least impressive of the eight sorcerers, and was therefore more often than not the punching bag when they were tired with Shendu. Granted, since Shendu had been banished back to this nether-zone, the centuries of torment that the Sky Demon had to endure had come to a halt – at least most of the time.

He sighed as he put his chin in his hand and stared at the endless swirl of reddish-yellow nothingness that spiraled below him as he heard the distant noises of his brothers and sisters bickering. Did it never end? He heard bits of this and that and figured out that Po Kong was being teased about her size, and sometimes would insult her by telling her to go eat one of the floating boulders in this void since there were aplenty. Po Kong was absolutely miserable in the Void with nothing of real sustenance to eat, but somehow she was able to maintain her incredible girth. So she probably _did_ eat the boulders. When no one was watching, of course.

Since Shendu's failed mission, they had all turned on each other, blaming each other for their failures as well as the dragon demon himself, and Shendu – whenever he saw an opening or opportunity – would focus the blame on one of his siblings with a snide comment or question so they would leave him the hell alone while tearing into each other anew. The last few years had been little more than this, and the Sky Demon had the nagging feeling that Shendu was somehow the source of all their troubles – the troubles of now, and the strife and chaos of many centuries past that had led to their banishment.

How? He could not ascertain. His memory was... well, Hsi Wu wasn't sure what it was. He had no childhood that he could remember. Parents? He could not be certain. His memories – if they _were_ memories – were elusive, flitting little thoughts, darting and creeping through the dark recesses of their mind, always out of reach. In the shadows they hid, either unable or unwilling to be recalled. Sometimes he felt certain of something – a flash, a daydream, a sudden thought – and the next he would be confused and frustrated.

For the Demon of Cunning, it was an altogether disconcerting sensation. His mind was especially agile when needed be, yet he failed in the most fundamental aspect of remembering things that _ought_ to be remembered... at least, most of them.

It'd been several years since he had his brief taste of freedom, and how he missed it. He longed to soar through the blue sky instead of this sickening orange sky, which stretched out in all directions with no end, just musty staleness that just went on and on. The sky over Earth was clean and crisp, refreshing to him as a deep and cool lake was doubtlessly invigorating for Bai Tsa. Heaven was limitless, and should have remained so. He ached for the purifying sensation of hurtling himself through the air.

And there was one more thing he missed, something that he never thought he would ever miss.

Jade Chan.

He had been in contact with plenty of humans before his imprisonment; for he had often taken human form and walked among them. He had gotten to know humans pretty well; their habits, their customs, their beliefs, but no one, _no one_ had ever stayed in his mind like Jade – a young woman many centuries removed from the old Kingdom of Chin that his siblings had ruled and warred over until sly Shendu had suggested that he would guard it for them, and the rest of the siblings could stake out their own claim on the large planet.

There was something about her that he could not forget, even if he wanted to. Which he had already tried many times in the past. But she danced around in his dreams, like some wraith that was destined to follow him to the end of his days.

He saw her face hover in front of him in his fantasies, he heard her voice in his ears when there was nobody there, and felt her soft skin where there was only stale air and hard rock. It was sheer torture in this empty hellhole. Why did she torture him? He had beguiled and tricked more than his share of girls before, and Jade should just be another number. Yet, he felt regret at tricking her. He remembered the stunned look in her dark golden eyes when he revealed his true form, the pain that remained hidden behind unshed tears.

He wanted to say he was sorry.

The Demon of the Sky shook his head,oclearing his thoughts. Sorry? He was a Demon Sorcerer, a cruel heartless being who had cleverly tricked plenty of mortals and stole from them. That simply was who he was. That was something he had in common with all his siblings, the reason they were trapped in this godforsaken oblivion. He was a being of evil, of lies and trickery. He was a demon, damnit!

But…he had never thought about anyone so much before. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was overjoyed to see her when she had gotten sucked up into the void. He remembered so well having her in his grip, secretly reveling that she was with him. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he had wanted to keep on holding her, forever.

His Wu still had the object she left behind, and none of his siblings knew about it since they thought he had destroyed it. He would play it sometimes when he was alone and really despondent, and it would bring him a sliver of joy to see her face played on the camera view-window, see her put on a brave face while she taped herself in here. It was his most well-guarded treasure, for is his siblings knew he had it they would without a doubt destroy it, just to torment him. It came out only in his most private moments, for he did not ever want to lose it. It was all that remained to him of her, and though the features of the girl in this device never aged, he knew she had gotten older, and imagined her in her full-blown beauty. He wanted to stare into these golden eyes, give himself to her…have her give himself to him…be all his…

He was truly torn between two things – convincing himself that he cared about no human, and admitting to himself that Jade was more than a mere human female, one of many.

Jade.

Lustrous Jade…as beautiful as the precious gem she was named for, and just as resilient. A potent combination.

o0o0o0o

Jade sighed as she turned over in the bed. Uncle had just yelled at Tohru, and she would always remember his 'Ai-ya!' to her dying day. Uncle was a strange person. When she was in Hong Kong, she missed him. When she was visiting in San Francisco, she couldn't stand him. Somehow Uncle had gotten crankier, if a thing was possible, but at the same time he was more wise and in a way, more loveable. She was never sure whether this was because _he_ was getting older, or _she_ was.

Tohru was now a permanent fixture at the shop, and she was always glad to see him. He had become quite the accomplished chi wizard – though a long way from being on Uncle's level – and he had been teaching her spells while Uncle wasn't looking, but she suspected that the older man knew. As a child, she would have done so much mischief with them. Now, having just graduated high school and legally an adult, she still had mischievous thoughts, but had mellowed a bit more with each year, without her noticing. The things she had done, the things she felt...

Going to San Francisco was always loads of fun, as she could relive old memories and remember good old days where she was tangled up with the Dark Hand and the whole Shendu business. Then there was Daolon Wong and Tarakudo, even Drago. Man, that was lots of fun. Going on adventures, finding old talismans and relics, putting her life in danger... Even though that stuff was over and Jackie was back to an archaeologist, it was fun coming here every summer nonetheless, and there was still an adventure here and there. She also stayed in contact with Viper and El Toro and his protégé, since they had all shared the same ties. It was almost ten years...since the J-Team was formed. But the passage of time did not make the memories fade away.

Now these days were gone. Being a teenager was awkward, sometimes she wished she were eleven again. Her journey into womanhood, as her mother had called it, just plain sucked, and her uncles hadn't been much help (and had actually been a bit embarrassing at times). She hated having boobs; she thought they got in the way. She had also considerably grown and at eighteen was now tall and slender, five-eight, the kind of height that her friends had commented – with admiration and envy – was the perfect height for a model, and she had the looks to match. Because of the attention she got – and she most certainly wasn't _that_ kind of girl – had taken to wearing baggy clothes at school to cover up her chest and the curve of her hips and ass. Her parents spoke of her marrying soon, finding a nice husband from a good Chinese family, but she just didn't have much interest in boys, period.

It was here in San Francisco that she remembered her childhood best and looked forward to every summer. Here she could just forget about school and the pressures of growing up. Jade barely having completed her high school education, felt a certain pressing sense of bleakness and futility when all the adults could talk about was what she should do this fall, which college she should go to, whether to continue her education in China or the States. She had gone to China for her high-school education at her parent's insistence at a prestigious school because her parents hadn't wanted her to become too 'Americanized', and they wanted their daughter to live with them and get married in China. She was their only child after all, and Heaven forbid that their daughter actually move to another country!

Her parents wanted her to become a doctor, scientist, or a lawyer and refused to consider anything else unless it paid even more and was just as respectable. Jackie, even though he wasn't as firm as her parents in trying to guide her – bless his heart – had dropped hints on how he would love her to become an archaeologist or anthropologist, and with her grades, she could get into any respectable university. Uncle thought she, along with Tohru, would be excellent heirs for his shop, as she had a gift for salesmanship. The boys here and in China were not so shy in their pursuit of her, so the pressure felt as if it was coming at all sides. And it was.

She turned to face the ceiling, and put her hands behind her head as she looked up at the attic rafters. Living in the attic was pretty cool, as she had a nice view of the buildings and the ocean in the horizon, and the full moon shining in through the windows cast shadows across the room. Section 13 had been nice, but there were no windows. If she pressed her ear to the wall, she could hear Tohru snoring in the other attic bedroom.

"Ah…" Jade moaned to herself as she felt sleep creep up behind her eyelids. Everything was now quiet downstairs, and only the usual faint sounds of nighttime permeated the walls of her room.

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu sat at the edge of his floating boulder, caught up in one of his Jade-daydreams again when he heard the crackle of thunder and felt a painful shock to his back.

"Ow!" Hsi Wu muttered as he rubbed his neck, which was now tingling. Tchangzu let out a deep chuckle as he let out another bolt of lightning.

Great, Tchangzu was now going to entertain himself by frying him with lightning... _again_. Out of all the demons, the eldest was the most aggressive, given the strongest alpha-dog tendencies and the strength to go with them. The Demon of Thunder was a true bully through and through, and it did not help anyone – except for Tchang himself, of course – that he had impressive and long-practiced control over electricity. All of the demons, even Po Kong herself cringed from the Thunder Demon when he was in one of his rages.

"Leave me alone." He muttered, not up to fighting Tchangzu or flying off and giving his older brother pleasure of the chase. Right now all he wanted was to think of his jewel, and all he needed was solitude. Was that so much to ask for?

"Aw, Hsi Wu sulking again? Seems like I need to perk you up, little brother!" he laughed as Hsi Wu felt another jolt. Oh, to be mortal and die a quick death right now looked like paradise to him. Why did he have to be the scrawny Sky Demon? He wished he could summon impressive displays of fire like Shendu or put crushing gravity on his brother like Tso Lan could.

"Go away," he muttered as he felt electricity go deep into his spine and give him an unpleasant sensation all over his body right down to his clawed fingers and toes. Tchangzu replied with another jolt, though this one was aimed negligibly, making contact with the rock several inches from Hsi Wu's left side, pelting his side and left wing with fragments of rock.

"Fuck off!" Hsi Wu snapped in the modern-day language he had heard Jade and other humans use, getting up and giving his brother a murderous look that would have wilted a mere mortal. Even though Tchang had never heard these words before, he understood that it was some kind of foul epithet. Probably something from that inharmonious language these mortals had babbled during his brief release into the real world.

"So you picked something up from humans, eh?" Tchangzu sneered. Hsi Wu muttered several colorful Chinese epithets under his breath as he took off into flight. He heard his brother's roaring laughter, and pumped his wings as fast as he could, not caring where he went as long as he could be alone. He had the clear advantage as he flew off further and further into the void, and Tchang Zu did not have as many boulders to jump to and fro. But he was a good jumper and agile, and Hsi Wu occasionally felt a sharp jolt on his body form well-aimed missiles. He pumped his wings harder and willed himself to go faster and faster, and he felt the stale air swoosh under his wings and the sheer speed he was going.

Strangely enough, concentrating on his speed cleared his mind, and Tchangzu was lost soon enough. But he continued pushing himself, going faster and faster until it was almost unbearable. After all, what else did he have to do? He might as well keep on doing it until he could no more. Perhaps he could erase himself into oblivion by flying into it at a breakneck speed. The sheer energy ripped through his body, and he pushed himself even faster.

_Let me out of this place, please. Away from it all._ An eternity – infact little more than a thousand years but feeling like longer than infinity – in this place was more than enough for him. He wanted to repent. He wanted to erase whatever evils he did. He wanted to know _why_ he did these evils. It almost felt as if someone else had used his body to perform the atrocious deeds that he had committed a millennium earlier. Something was wrong, and he wanted to... escape it. Break free of it. Let oblivion erase his sins.

Suddenly, Jade came to mind. He didn't want oblivion, he wanted _her_.

He wanted to apologize to her. But more importantly, to see her again.

_Jade._

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu felt a surge of hot energy flash through him as he flew on like a missile headed towards the destruction of its target and itself. There was no slowing down. He didn't need or want to. And suddenly something happened.

Orange became inky black-blue, and the stale air was replaced by a fresh crispness that inundated his senses. This change jolted him out of his blank state, and he brought himself to a halt, nearly falling out of the sky before taking in a deep breath of clean-smelling air. Was this a dream? Or had his soul somehow managed to wrest itself out of his body and find some kind of paradise? This felt too real to be a trip to the astral plane.

No. He recognized this place. It was the world of mortals, the one that he had last seen, same yet different from the world that he had been excluded from so long ago. The world he recognized as…the world that Jade lived in. He was surrounded above and on his sides by a murky black-bluish canvas spread with hundreds, thousands, millions of stars scattered across it, glittering like diamonds. Below him were buildings of bricks, stone, iron, glass, and even more diamonds, multicolored and moving along the sides of some of these buildings! He had thought this world was lost to him forever!

The Demon Sorcerer of the Skies allowed himself to drift down onto the rooftop of a building to catch his breath. How had this happened? He had never flown so fast before, had he somehow torn a hole somewhere in the space-time continuum? But he could not sense a rip in space anywhere. He critically examined his surroundings to make sure he had not been summoned by a sorcerer who sought to subjugate him. The city was relatively asleep aside the night-time bustle of the urban surroundings. The air felt so good, and the blue sky was a blissful sight. He suddenly sat down on the cool plaster of the roof, letting it all sink in. He was no longer in the accursed Void. This…could not be a dream. It was all too real, the twinkling lights, the cacophony sounds of night, the smell of the crisp breeze.

Then with a jolt of surprise, he recognized the building across the street. It was the shop of the ancient chi wizard who had imprisoned him again. He remembered observing the building before on his quest for his tail. Had the old man brought the demon here? Why would he…no! There was no way that the old wizard would have brought him here, there was no reason to. At least no reason he could think of. He leaned across the low brick wall to stare at the building, looking in all of the windows. There was not one pinpoint of light in any of them but for a lone bulb in the kitchen. Then he looked at the highest window and saw a most welcome sight, his eyes making her out in the darkness of her room.

Jade.

He glided across the street and quietly attached himself to the side of the window with his hands and feet, and stared inside.

Jade.

She was sleeping on a small bed, the white sheets in disarray over and around her beautiful form. She was a woman now, and his eyes greedily rove up and down her curves, coming to a stop at her sleeping face.

Jade.

She looked like a sleeping goddess. Her hair had considerably grown, and framed her face and shoulders in an inky black shroud. Her lips were full and pink, and were slightly parted as she slept on her side, moonlight illuminating her face. She wore a pair of blue-and-white plaid flannel pants and an orange tank top. An interesting combination of colors, he thought to himself as he stared at the modest but full breasts that looked as if they were struggling to get out from under the fabric. He wanted to dip his finger in the soft valley her breasts formed. He wanted to grope her breasts and cute little rear end, wanted to put kisses all over her face and taste her skin, and twirl her locks in his fingers. Before she was only a dream, and now she was this close to being reality.

How often he had sat by himself in the void, hunched over the strange object that she had left behind, holding it as carefully and delicately as a mother would hold a newborn, afraid to break it as he stared at her face being replayed in the window. Such a beautiful face, and now it was even more beautiful. His breath caught in his throat as she shifted slightly, mumbling softly in her sleep. He felt an overwhelming urge to break through the window and snatch her up, fly away with her somewhere that he could have her all to himself. She would have to listen to his apology. _I should do that!_

But the Demon side of him spoke. He was a feared Demon Sorcerer, sworn enemy of humans who were fit only to be ruled over and abused. Girls were not to be loved and cherished as a husband would love a wife – love was a silly and trite human emotion – but to be used as concubines only for sexual pleasure and trophies, nothing else. His brothers had often taken girls in the past for concubines, and the girls usually ended up broken and mad or dead by their own hand. He should use Jade like that, use her and discard her when he was satisfied or bored with her. After all, she had helped her uncles seal him up again in the void. She should have been punished for that, and when she became lost in the void, she was the one to go through the eighth door with a smirk on her face just for him.

_No, wait_, this... more peaceful side of his urged, _she had a right to be angry_. She had trusted him, gave him that necklace as a token of their friendship. And he had betrayed her, tried to kill her before. As he looked in the window, he felt regret for what he had done to her. Jade was a special girl, one-of-a-kind, beautiful and brilliant like her namesake.

His Wu told himself that he would get closer and give her a kiss, feel her flesh one more time. Touching her flesh, that would fulfill part of his dream. Then he would get out of there before the chi wizard could banish him again. He pried open the window as quietly as he could and with his thin form, easily slunk in, going slow so as to be alert to any chi barriers like there had been last time. He was arrested by a moment of indecision. There was the risk of being banished again, if Jade woke up and called her uncle…Should he wait, leave now and come back later when he was better-established in this world and better able to get closer to her?

But she was right there…so _close_…he had waited so long…

A taste. He would take a taste and savor it until he could come back and take her as his own…He wanted her so badly. The two sides within raged, both wanting the girl but for altogether different reasons...

She lay there quietly, her face a mask of serenity. Thoughts flashed through his head of taking her, enjoying that sweet body, exploring these soft, warm curves with his mouth, his claws, his tail…

But he wanted her to want him, wanted her to need him. He…did not want her to hate him.

He let out the barest of sighs, gently touching her face with his claws and placing a tender kiss on her lips. Her lips were of the tenderest sweetness, and he wanted more. _Oh, spirits. Preserve me_. He had never found a woman's lips this intoxicating. Or even a bit intoxicating, period.

She was so the apple of his eye, the sweetest fruit just waiting for him to pluck her off of the vine yet he made no move to go after her, made no move to awaken her, made no move to molest or rape her.

Unlike some of his brothers, Hsi's time in the void had...changed him in a subtle way – a way that he was only now just barely aware of – and it had made him think about the women he had violated, and to his shock, he felt his stomach twist at the idea. Part of him wanted to deny that he had ever done such things. Biting back an angry growl, he shook his head.

Before he'd never cared about humans, but after meeting Jade, he had started seeing them as beings, as living, breathing beings with minds and souls of their own. He looked down at her quietly, taking his claws off her face. She deserved better. So did he. Somehow he would figure it out. And being alone, settling into this world and attracting no attention, would give him time to think.

He carefully backed away from her, slinking to the window and taking flight. She was his jewel. She would be his. In due time.

The question was how to make her want him? As far as he knew Jade hated him for what he had done and he had no way of changing things unless he was able to understand her better.

o0o0o0o

The vases and statues went up one by one, and Jade handled them as if she had been an archaeologist for years and years. With the help of her uncle and one of the curators, she set up an attractive display of Greek vases and other artifacts.

Right now, this job was the high point in her life.

Jackie had been more then happy to help her get this job and had noticed a small change in her, as if she was a little bit happier. Being here in America was at least better than being in China. She had her own income and was able to save or spend it as she pleased. Here at least she didn't have to worry about her mother and father's attempts to control her life, here she didn't have to worry about her mother's repeated attempts to fix her up with a wealthy husband or some prominent member of the government that had taken Hong Kong back once the British had left. Her mother did not care who she liked or did not like, as long as it was a wealthy and/or powerful man – preferably both – of good repute.

Jade's family itself was by no means rich, but her father held a respectable position, and with Jade's reputation and high performance in school – which her parents had liked to brag about – she was a more than suitable match for whoever her mother tried to fix her up with. The dinners and dates her parents arranged for her had been nothing but tedious. Lots of the men she had been fixed up with had been eager to impress her, but the amber-eyed woman never mirrored this feeling.

When the display was done she took a few steps back, surveying the exhibition she had helped to set up. When she was little, she had been in many museums and seen lots of displays, and she had never imagined that she herself would be helping to set up a display!

Her stomach rumbled a bit and she placed a hand lightly over it.

"Uncle Jackie?" she asked softly after he checked a vase he put into the display, "I'm going to take my lunch break now. Er..." she said as she checked her pockets "Could I borrow a ten? Promise I'll pay you soon as I get my check."

Jackie smiled and pulled a ten out of his pocket.

"Keep it, don't worry." He replied, giving her an affectionate rumple of her hair like he had when she was eleven. There was something comforting in this simple gesture and she smiled and kissed his cheek before she headed in the other direction, waving goodbye to him.

o0o0o0o

It had taken a little effort to find her, but nothing that really bothered Hsi Wu, not when it compared to not having her in his life.

The Demon Sorcerer had taken up a residence here in San Francisco and for the last few weeks, had very carefully integrated himself into human society, which was surprising considering how he was not really human, and did not feel so.

He had never taken this much effort before when he went through the world of humans, but he honestly had no desire to attract any untoward attention, for he was no closer than before to figuring out how he had gotten here. What was more, he was determined to stay in this world.

He now fit in seamlessly. He found himself disgusted with what the humans called 'pop culture' and was taken aback by some of the primitive behavior he saw, but had taken his time to learn how things were done, about modern wonders like the World Wide Web, what people did to amuse themselves, and what was the socially acceptable norm. It surprised him how well he had adapted to this new world. He owed much of that to television, spending a decent amount of hours in front of the large flat-screen he had obtained, overwhelmed but eager to absorb the massive influx of information. When going outside, he was silent, observing human behavior, using his demonic sight and hearing to gather data. His home was fortified with protective magic, and he had cast some of it over himself as well.

But then, he was the demon of cunning.

He had tracked her for the last week, watching what she did, who she was with, what the people she lived with did.

Hsi Wu had simply stood in the shadows and watched as she helped to set up the vases and he had reveled in watching her. He had simply wanted to go over and talk to her. She looked very chic in the comfortable blouse and black slacks she had worn for her job, her hair pulled back in a loose French braid that was rather becoming for her.

It had taken all of his willpower to not simply snatch her up and run off with her. He had watched the loving exchange between uncle and niece, and somehow...he felt envious.

He'd never had that kind of relationship with his siblings. What was it like being in a family that genuinely cared for you?

o0o0o0o

There was a small cafe a couple of buildings down from the museum and once in a while Jade would take a break there and Jackie would accompany her sometimes. The food there was good, and looking out on the street provided her with a distraction. Once in a while she may bring a newspaper or magazine to read.

Jade walked down to the cafe and ordered herself a light lunch, sitting down at one of the tables and eating quietly as she stared at nothing in particular, her coffee and biscotti and magazine in front of her.

Hsi Wu sighed softly, watching her from a corner table, wearing an illusion so that if she happened to glance into his direction, she would see nothing but an thin, elderly Chinese man enjoying a cup of coffee.

He debated whether he should approach her or not. If he did, she would tell her uncle and he could possibly have the flute, but if he did not approach her? Well...he would feel most put out. What the hell was he to do? Simply watch her forever? That was intolerable.

He could keep this disguise or summon a new one, could he not? But would she see through it? That was the real question. Jade was very intelligent, and her mind even now worked quickly, thinking about different things and answering different mental questions. He had seen her at her books, or at work in the museum, her mind assessing and analyzing the material she saw and learned. In today's world, Jade had every opportunity to reach her fullest potential, but back in ancient Chin, she would have never been considered for a higher education, and she would have been lucky if she were taught how to read. She would be suspicious at even the slightest strange comment.

Jade sat there calmly, reading a magazine as she dipped her biscotti in the coffee and munched on it quietly. She...was brilliant. And she was so very beautiful it took his breath away.

This lovely little flower had blossomed into an exquisite one. In ancient times, her beauty would have been praised, and she would have been an high-ranking concubine, perhaps even one belonging to an Emperor, one of these so-called 'Sons of Heaven', if not one of the Demon Sorcerers themselves. Fortunately, such standards no longer dictated Jade's world. She was vibrant _and_ strong.

And he wanted her. He...wanted her so badly…to take her in his arms, to talk to her, to make her smile...

He craved, _needed_ her, and he _would_ have her.

He was a demon. He would have what he wanted. And no one would stand in his way. He took a deep breath, sitting there rigidly as he stared at her.

Jade put down the magazine and gazed off, watching the cars and passersby outside, slowly finishing her meal before getting up, tucking her magazine under her arm and vacating the café.

Hsi Wu sat for several moments before getting up, deciding not to follow her until he was more familiar with her schedule, then he would choose the right time to face her.

The Demon Sorcerer watched as she left, admiring her figure and poise, imagining it in his tender embrace. He sighed softly and blew her a kiss before ducking into the shadows.


	2. Apologies

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter II – Apologies

o0o0o0o

Jade Chan wandered quietly through the club, wearing a stylish gold silk top with a black skirt and black faux leather go-go boots, all benefits of her recent paycheck. The outfit was very stylish and attractive, but modest compared to what most of the other women were wearing here. But she knew it was an outfit her parents would disapprove of, especially the stylish high-heeled boots…

If her parents knew she was trolling around like this in a club... well, it was a good thing she was still in America, to say the least!

She dreaded the end of the summer. She would have to decide which college to go to, and whether she should stay here in America for school or go back home. She was eighteen... her parents technically could not force her to go back even though she knew they expected her time in America to be nothing but a vacation, an interlude before buckling down for higher education back in China. _Technically_ was the word here...

It felt good to be here, to be an adult, to break out. It was not because of the hot men here or the booze, she had a fake ID claiming her to be twenty-one years old to get in here thanks to Simone – her best friend had some decent hookups – it was just having fun, laughing with her friend, listening to the music, having a drink here and there although she was always careful not to get drunk. Yes, she knew that fake ID's were illegal, but she was tired of rules and had used some magic to cast protective spells over Simone and herself. Simone didn't know about the magic, but Jade was determined to be as good a friend to Simone as Simone had been for her.

She saw Simone wave at her from a table, and waved back as she weaved through the throng of clubbers – at least a few of them doubtless underage like she was, but this was a place college students frequented and the freshmen were not distinguishable from the seniors. Jade was fairly sure the management purposely turned a blind eye here, but hey, who was she to judge? As soon as she sat down, she felt arms being wrapped around her and looked up to see dark brown eyes twinkling at her.

"How's it going?" Simone asked. Jade simply shrugged.

"Things are all right. I'm just glad to be back in America. After that huge graduation party my parents threw for me and all the crap we did last month, I'm just happy to be away from it all and enjoying my summer of freedom." she said. Simone ordered an appetizer before they started chatting about how good it felt to be graduates from the public school system. There was a lot of catching up to do as they had graduated from two different high schools, one at either side of the ocean. She threw in a funny story about Drew and something stupid he had done for the senior prank which included trying to set chickens loose in the ventilation system..

It felt so good to be with an old friend, and she could not help but smile and feel better as she continued listening to Simone. Since her childhood Simone had been her closest friend and pretty much her only, and Simone was one of the things that made coming to America something to look forward to every year. And when Jade had gone back to China for school, they remained in contact via e-mail and phone calls.

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu smiled to himself as he stood there in the shadows, away from the loud music and the party-goers, his hunch having been proven right about her.

He'd suspected that things with her parents hadn't been right especially whenever he noticed the squared shoulders and the set jaw during the phone conversation with her parents earlier tonight, and now she was here in a place that was illegal for someone her age. This was the Jade he knew, the one who rebelled against authority and conformity. That thought made him grin to himself, a plan beginning to form in the dark recesses of his mind.

She and Simone shared a few jokes over the appetizers and laughed, and he could not help but smile as he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. Nobody had to tell him that it was a relief for her to laugh like that.

o0o0o0o

Jade giggled softly and looked out at the dance floor and the undulating bodies, knowing that Simone would soon enough be part of that crowd. She herself preferred to sit and watch and listen to the music, and she was more comfortable like that. She may have excelled at the art of kung fu, but she felt very uncomfortable dancing, and it was not as if she had anyone to do it with, nor did she want anyone to do it with, for that matter.

Simone went out to the dance floor and Jade smiled, watching her friend flirt with a good looking guy around her age who was apparently flirting right back with her.

She herself had little interest in men, so she did not really care. She'd had no real interest in anyone, not since...Hsi Wu. He had broken her heart but sometimes...she would lay awake and cry herself to bed, and she dreamed of him. How could he have lied to her so? And why should she care?

She sighed a little despondently and stared at the dancing lights on the walls as she absentmindedly nibbled on a mozzarella stick. Why did she have to miss him so? He was a demon. He hurt her. He used her. All for that stupid tail of his, she thought bitterly. And before he and his siblings had ruled ancient China, plunging it into darkness. He was an evil Demon Sorcerer!

So why the hell should she care about him? She finished her stick and licked the crumbs off her fingers. If it wasn't him, it was them, her parents and everyone else who wanted one thing or another from her.

No one ever asked her what _she_ wanted.

Jade suddenly felt a whole lot more depressed than before. Why couldn't she just be herself out in the open, instead of sneaking around with a fake ID? When she was little, Uncle and especially Jackie had always scolded her. They went off on great adventures and expected her to not want to come along!

Hell, she had had to lie to her uncle about where she was going with Simone. Even though she was now a adult, her uncle would still object to this and she would have to bear with his constant fretting and nagging. She just wanted to be herself and have a bit of fun, was that so wrong? It wasn't as if she was hurting anybody.

She got up, deciding to go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face, and she ducked into the hallway that led to the restrooms.

Standing in front of one of the sinks, Jade gave out a soft sigh as she splashed her face and rubbed her cheeks. At least here in America she had more freedom and her uncles were not as overbearing as her parents. After another splash of water on her face and gently patting it dry with a paper towel, she walked back out into the hall.

o0o0o0o

Her eyes held sadness and depression, and Hsi Wu wept inwardly, something that surprisingly enough did not phase him in the least, but then why would it?

Jade was meant for him, of that he truly was certain, and like her, he too knew of the pressure others placed upon a single person, making making them into someone they were not. He felt himself snarl quietly, memories of even the siblings he had trusted doing just that towards him, memories of beatings, and punishments too horrible to... _NO!_

He pushed back these angry thoughts, focusing on her as he made his approach to her table after seeing her return to it and sit down with a soft sigh of her own. That friend of hers showed no sign of leaving the dance floor any time soon, so he would have privacy with her.

Hsi Wu stood there wondering what to say to her not sure if he should say 'hi' or call her by name, and he just stayed there several feet behind her, wanting to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jade was sitting there quietly, not even nibbling on an appetizer.

She did not notice him approaching her.

o0o0o0o

Jade felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and startled a bit, hoping it was not her uncles or anyone who might get her in trouble.

"Long time no see…" a familiar if not instantly-remembered voice said. _Familiar? Wait, who...? _Even though the tone was warmer, more friendly – even _pleasant_ – it brought a surge of memories of anger and betrayal boiling up within her. She was on her feet instantly, spinning around to face him. There were so many questions..._How did you get out? What are you doing here? Why me?_

He stood there in the Seymour Jahoositz form she had been – or so she thought back then – familiar with all these years ago except this his appearance looked older, in its early or mid-twenties. He was clad in a dark gray silk blouse and black jacket with matching slacks, with no jewelry or any other ornamentation whatsoever. His hair was up in that familiar spiky-three pronged style, she noticed with just a bit of amusement.

'Seymour' started to smile upon seeing these golden eyes stare into his own before a small fist shot forth, hitting him in the jaw. He had nut a moment to contemplate the power in that blow as he fell backwards onto another table. Drinks toppled over and spilled onto him, and the patrons of the other table yelled in surprise before quickly vacating their seats.

Jade glared at the human form of Hsi Wu that was now splayed on an upended table, and he stared back at her, showing surprise and confusion. _What the hell_, did he think she would be happy to see him?

She ignored the other patrons as she stormed out of the club, not even saying goodbye to Simone, and made her way to the car that Jackie had lent her to use when he didn't have errands.

She heard a sudden growl and felt fingers wrap around her upper arm, jerking her back before she could insert her key. She was quickly whipped around to face him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got out. Just leave me the hell alone, I have nothing you want!" she yelled as she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I want you…" came the reply. She blinked and glared at him.

"What, so you can toy around with me some more?" she shot back bitterly. He shook his head and sighed softly – a sorrowful and surprisingly human sound for a demon.

"I came back... for you." was the quiet, and almost tender response. She blinked and fell silent, but only for a fleeting moment. This was the Demon of Cunning, after all. She wouldn't fall for a trick!

"How did you get out?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why wouldn't it?" she shot back. "You're supposed to be permanently banished!"

"Spells are not always perfect, Jade. A lot can go wrong with them, or they can be broken if the... will is strong enough." Hsi Wu replied with a shrug.

"Then you'll have to be re-banished." Jade was gratified to see him scowl darkly.

"That's if you can get to your uncles in time or to a flute." he pointed out with a smirk. Jade glared at him and huffed softly.

"Just leave me alone." she finally managed to say, refusing to show fear, though she sensed that the Sky Demon was aware of it.

"Why would I? When I could offer you a lot more then you have going for you right now?"

"Leave me out of your... games!" Jade hissed softly, trying to pull away again. He simply shrugged again, his hand sliding from her arm.

"Okay. But then I'm not the one whose depressed because of her parents and her life." he countered, catching her right and then her left fist as they flew at him, "Now now, Jade… none of that." he cautioned with a smirk, wrapping his hands around her fists. The slender human fingers metamorphosed into demon claws, and Jade shuddered as she saw her hands wrapped in these frightful-looking appendages.

"Fuck you." she snarled, struggling against his gentle but firm grip.

"How about if I do that to you instead?" he replied with one of his trademark impish grins. Jade's eyes widened as he let go of her hands and she backed away from him, pressing her back to the car before lowering herself, her eyes on him as she fumbled for the keys she had dropped. Thankfully, her questing fingers found the keyring after several moments, and she raised herself up. He regarded her with narrowed eyes, still smirking insolently.

"You see Jade, you are mine." he stated, walking towards her, very much like a predatory feline slinking towards its prey, "You've been all I could think about inside the Void, and now that I'm out? Well I want you, my jewel."

"Tough." she sneered, "I want _nothing_ to do with you."

"You also don't want to listen to people who tell you what to do." he said with that leering expression, stalking towards her calmly, "and you're so angry at everyone for pushing so you sneak around going to clubs and doing whatever you can to get back at them without them finding out."

"That's my business, not yours!" she scowled. She turned away from him, starting to open the car door.

"Wouldn't you want to do something else that they would frown on?" he asked, purring softly as he came within a pace of her, "wouldn't you want to have someone they do not approve of in your bed…?"

"You're sick. I don't want... _that_." she replied scathingly, not looking at him as he drew even closer.

"How would you know? You've never tried it…" he replied, his purr growing louder. She whipped around and glared at him, poking her finger in his chest.

"I do not want anything to do with you, Hsi Wu, or your little demon prick!" she snapped. He growled in reply before suddenly shoving her against the car and pressing against her, their pelvises nearly flush together.

"Does _that_ feel little?" he demanded with a licentious and impatient growl. Inwardly, she shivered upon feeling a considerable lump of flesh under his pants pressed against her hip. She scowled before letting out a soft whimper, struggling to pull away from him.

"That's _gross!_ Get away from me, freak!"

"Want to do it here? Knowing _they_ wouldn't approve? Knowing how you'll break their hearts as they've broken your own?" he asked with a knowing hiss, his hot breath on her neck causing her to shiver again. She blushed and shoved him away.

"I want nothing to do with you, I said! I refuse to be part of your game."

"What if I told you that I came to you because I only want you, Jade? I have no interest in playing games. I don't want world domination or anything like that. I just want you." He paused before grinning again.

"Hmm... if you _really_ aren't interested, your friend looks tasty. Perhaps I should have her." he mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully, already knowing what her response would be.

"Simone? No! She's my friend!" she retorted hotly. Her loyalty was admirable, and the Sky Demon silently applauded her strength of character.

Hsi Wu chuckled softly before pulling her from the car and gently shoving her against the brick wall parallel to the vehicle, and she glared back at him.

"You really hurt me a long time ago. I hate you." she hissed. He sighed softly. Hearing her say she hated him…It hurt him a hell of a lot more than he let on. Why was he letting all these feelings bother him? What was happening to him?

"Was I supposed to tell you the truth? Knowing how you are related to the one who banished my siblings?" he shot back, "You can say yes all you like, but if you had been in my position you would have done the same thing."

"You know, I'm not as paranoid as my uncles are." she shot back, "If you hadn't been such a ass and asked nicely _maybe_ I would have helped!"

He sighed softly and his grip loosened on her slightly as he stared at her calmly, silent for a few moments. His eyes were soft and brown, regarding her thoughtfully. There was no malicious or impish twist to his lips.

"Maybe I _should_… have." he admitted in a sad murmur. Jade blinked in surprise seeing the smirk and arrogance replaced by regret and loneliness. "Not a day went by that I thought about how I wronged you, and how I wanted to ask you...to forgive me." he said softly.

"Just... go away." she sighed, tearing her gaze from his and looking down.

"No, I won't." he replied firmly, "not until I look you in the eye so you can see how sincere I am when I say this next thing…" He began pulling her to face him, placing a finger under her chin so she had no choice but to look up at him.

"Jade? I...am very sorry. For everything I did. To you. And all the evil I did... I truly am." he whispered softly. Jade blinked back tears as she looked in his dark eyes.

Letting her go, he placed a brief but utmost tender kiss on her lips before he backed away from her a step, looking at her quietly. She blinked and stared down at the pavement, touching her lips. They felt as if they were on fire despite how gentle the kiss had been, and unconsciously she curled her toes a bit.

"I want you, Jade. And I want you to realize that I am not here to hurt you or cause trouble." He said resolutely before wings grew out of his back. She looked up at him, her heart pounding.

_Why did he have to come back?_ she thought bitterly. She had no idea how to describe the emotions that were even now raging through her.

He flew into the night not caring where he went, his heart filled with anguish the thought of Jade not _ever_ wanting him tearing him up inside his heart. What if she never forgave him? That was…too painful to consider, but what was just as painful was the jumble of emotions that raged within him, his fierce and blood-thirsty side raging war with a newly discovered facet of his being.


	3. Spat

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter III – Spat

I'll share some thoughts and feelings on the JCA series on TV. This might help you to understand how I have written this story, and I also think it's worthwhile just sharing it wit you and giving some food for thought.

I know it's a cartoon and you can draw characters the same way for a long time (like the Simpsons) but it always bothered me that Jade didn't get any older or smarter. In Seasons 1 and 2, she was funny. But later on she got grating in some of the episodes. The show is called 'Jackie Chan Adventures', not 'Jade Chan Adventures'. I didn't mind her on some of the episodes, in some she was helpful and funny. But in some others she just bothered me and I actually wanted to punch her in the face. Yeah I know that sounds mean, but gah, the writing just started to really unravel and it's as if the writers just decided to mess around with her character and make it more annoying..

For the sake of this story, I am changing Jade's age on the show. In Season 1, she is her original age, eleven. However, I am pushing her up one year per season so she is twelve in Season 2, in Season 3 she becomes 13, and so on. This means she would be fifteen – and more mature – in Season 5.

I really wish the writers had shown her maturing and getting wiser (and continuing the potential Jade storyline revealed in 'The Chosen One' when it was hinted at that she was the reincarnation of someone great) but unfortunately, the writing came apart in Season 3 and this lackluster streak continued for the rest of the series despite there being some truly good episodes.

o0o0o0o

Jade lay there, curled up tightly under her covers, her elbows and knees drawn closely to her body. She had made the decision to not tell her uncles about the Hsi Wu, although the more rational side of her mind asked, _why?_. He was a demon, one that Uncle would go on a tireless hunt for if he knew of the Sky Demon's freedom. He belonged in the void!

And yet he had _apologized_ to her. Why? He was not supposed to care! He had been so brutal and gentle, switching between one and the other with alarming ease. First he had been blunt about having physical relations with her, then he had spoken to her tenderly, actually sounding repentant about what had happened all these years ago. It was as if he was two different people, one demon, one... almost human.

She sniffled softly, wiping her tears on her sheet, taking a deep breath to calm down. How could he do this to her? That bastard! Hell, his apology was probably a lie too, to play with her emotions like before! He had fooled her when she was young… well, no more! _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me_. This was a demon, she would be an idiot to be swayed by him again!

And yet he had appeared sincere when she had stared in his dark brown eyes. She huffed angrily and rolled over, seeking sleep as an escape.

o0o0o0o

When Jade woke up, she found her pillow wet with tears. Why was she letting him get to her? She sighed softly and got up, getting dressed and ready for breakfast after picking out a light blue blouse and black pants that were appropriate for the job.

She came downstairs, acting like her usual quiet self – it _had_ become usual the last couple of summers – and her uncle smiled at her, putting a plate with toast and eggs in front of her. Jackie was very sweet, albeit a bit naïve, and meals with him did not give her as much tension as meals with her parents did. Uncle did not like eggs, as he claimed they had bad chi – but Jade knew it really was bad cholesterol – so he simply had a bowl of noodles with mung beans on toast while Tohru ate Jackie's cooking happily. The breakfast was for the most part silent, as everyone had things to do. Sometimes it felt almost surreal, when she thought about how it used to be.

She would be giving out a tour at the museum today and she was nervous since it was her first time. When Jackie had first suggested it she had been somewhat put off by the idea, but since there was a shortage of available employees who could be spared as tour guides she had reluctantly accepted. She knew her material.

Jackie was very kind and reassuring, but she could not help but be nervous. What if the group thought she was boring? What if she forgot her material? Jackie shook her head and smiled, rumpling her hair, telling her she would be just great.

o0o0o0o

Jade was quickly introduced to her group before Jackie and the curator left her. She made a quick introduction about the museum and what she would be covering, and she was pleasantly surprised to find out that she did indeed remember her material. All she had to do was simply relax, so she let herself go and continued talking as she beckoned the group to follow her. It was mostly a group of young people about her age, and she tried to guess the reason they were here on summer vacation, wondering if they were a group of tourists from a different country, or high school kids in a summer class. Or maybe just a group of youths who were genuinely interested in learning about history and anthropology.

However, as she was asked questions that came with accented voices, she realized that most of the group was indeed from another country, and a couple of the group members murmured softly to one another in what she recognized as German. Obligingly she stood in front of the Tyrannosaurus skeleton at the request of a tall, blonde youth with a camera. A couple of the girls – just as blond as he was – joined her side, the three of them standing in front of the dinosaur and smiling. _Not bad for my guided tour, right? And how many people get to do this on the job?_ Her group seemed to actually like her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was around their age, or because they actually found her interesting.

She had to keep herself from doing a double take upon seeing _him_. He was standing as part of the group as she stood in front of the Ming Dynasty exhibit, talking about the vases and other pieces of Chinese art behind her.

He simply shrugged as he made eye contact with her and remained silent as she continued making her presentation. To his credit, he did nothing to intrude with the tour. He simply followed the group, lagging behind and keeping himself from the foreigners, listening as she stopped every so often to give a short lecture about various displays.

_She's good at this. And brilliant,_ he thought with a smile, and she looked so professional with her hair pulled back and dressed in that light blue blouse, it set off the amber hue in her eyes. As she spoke to the group, he let herself get lost in her voice.

This was going along better than she thought, Jade thought to herself with a smile. She remembered everything she had to talk about and handled herself professionally, and she felt more and more at ease. She found it fun to try to liven the tour up by adding her own comments about the material, which warmed the group to her. She was relieved to notice a few smiles here and there, though she stiffened a bit as she saw 'Seymour' smiling at her. She avoided making eye contact with him, and dreaded the end of the tour. She prayed she could find a way to duck out before she was alone with him.

However, the tour did come to an end and the group dissipated with several friendly good-byes. As soon as she could, Jade quickly made her way to the employees-only area, her footsteps clicking softly but very quickly across the tile.

"Jade?" she heard his Wu call out. She sighed softly before stopping for a moment.

"Don't." she stated in a soft but firm voice, squaring her shoulders.

"I just want to talk to you." he said. She turned around to face him, narrowing her eyes.

"Spit it out so I can get to lunch." Jade retorted acidly. She was surprised to note that she felt regret when she saw a glimmer of hurt pass through his eyes.

"I... missed you." he said, taking a step towards her. She looked away as he continued, "There were so many times that I thought about you, so many times I just... wanted to talk to you and say – again – that I am sorry. I often thought about you when I was in the Void, wishing we still had our friendship."

She felt her eyes water at this statement and kept her face out of his sight as she blinked back tears, turning her back to him. She wasn't going to let him sway her, however sweet-sounding his words might be!

"Can we meet later tonight at the club? Or a restaurant? Or... well, anywhere really, where we can be together and have a good time and talk? My treat?" he asked. Jade felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder before she jerked away.

"No."

"Please?" It struck Jade as funny, a demon saying 'please'.

"Like I said before...I am not part of your game. Leave me out of it."

"I'm not playing a game, Jade. I truly want you, and I want to set things right."

"Then leave me alone."

"That won't set things right."

"Yes, it will!"

"No it won't, because you think that I am playing games with you when I am not... and I just want to show you that my intentions are sincere. I truly care about you Jade and I want our friendship back." he stated plainly. They stared at each other for a few moments as Jade recalled the events of the night before. She started to shake her head when 'Seymour's' eyes started glowing, displaying his demonic nature.

"Like I said, I want you Jade. If I have to, then I will be back and if I'm in the mood, I just might snatch you up and carry you off. It is not smart angering me because I have had more than enough time to grow in magics, far more then what any mortal gets to learn in a lifetime, and if I am provoked, well, who know what kind of dark magic I might cast?" he said with a smirk.

She blinked and backed away from him, seeing a demonic grin plastered on his human features as he advanced towards her. He could smell her fear, and it thrilled his darker side.

"You don't like the sound of that, my dear? Then at least give me a chance because I seriously don't want to get angry and lose control." he added, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "I am offering you a choice. Easy or hard, my jewel."

"And I am making my choice." she retorted, her eyes glinting with anger.

"I have several siblings who wouldn't offer you anything, who would simply take and violate you until you died or went insane. You're fortunate I don't work like that. But don't take my word for it, read up on us if you like. Shendu especially had a... voracious appetite."

"Ugh! Leave me alone! I won't let you do that." she retorted. His smirk turned cruel, causing her to shiver. In his hand appeared what looked like a small piece of paper and he looked down at it almost thoughtfully.

"Funny thing cameras are, you can do so much with one camera." he said. She shook her head. He had to be bluffing, what did he have, naked pictures of her? Not that there would be any, she didn't do that kind of thing!

He waved it in front of her face and let her catch it. Her eyes widened as she looked down at it. It was of her at the club, but she had never worn this outfit before. She was pictured clad in a leather halter top and miniskirt... whoa, she would _never_ wear that kind of outfit!

"You little prick. I can't believe you would do that!" she hissed angrily. "I would never wear this kind of... thing! Only a whore would...!"

"I'm the demon of cunning, remember that..." he said as the image rippled and changed, showing her this time dancing and making out with someone, also something she had never done before. "I also have your parents' address and I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see pictures of their sweet little daughter up to all sorts of mischief...Or, hmm…I could go over to Hong Kong and terrorize your parents. Set fire to your uncle's shop. Plant evidence and call the police on Tohru. So many fun things I could do..."

As Jade stared at him in horror, he continued, "I could just take you right now, put a sleeping spell on you, and take you somewhere no one would find you. Sound good?" He crossed his arms, grinning at her.

"No. No. You just apologized to me and now you're pulling this! This _is_ a game! I knew it. You really are just fucking around with me!" she said in an accusatory tone, trying to fight back tears as she looked down at the image. It suddenly transformed to… Her cheeks turned scarlet as she saw that it was an image of the two of them, both nude and portrayed in a _very_ intimate embrace. Her expression was one of pleasure, and she blushed angrily before the piece of glossy paper suddenly disappeared from her hand.

"My apology was real, but I'm not going to let go and will resort to any and all means to get what I want."

"That's...mean."

"That's what I am." he shot back bitterly, "a demon, a monster without any heart at all. That's all I ever could be, huh?" His eyes were filled with emotions she could not read. She quickly pulled away, and he made no move to stop her. She huffed and stormed down the corridor. There was no way she would be manipulated by him!

He glared at her, very angry that she thought so harshly of him. Yes he'd used her but...he had feelings too! His demonic side demanded that he charge after her and snatch her away, but he managed to restrain himself. He sighed softly before storming away the other way.

o0o0o0o

Jade quickly grabbed her purse from the employee's locker room and stormed out to find some food. When she saw that he had not followed her, she slowed down as she went to the cafe and ordered lunch. Although she was not too hungry, she managed to order a salad and some chai tea.

She blinked upon seeing him in the back of the cafe, sulking like a little boy. He wasn't even looking at her, he was just staring at the wall with his arms crossed. She would have laughed if he wasn't a demon hell-bent on screwing up her life. At least he was at least not harassing her right now. Turning her seat so her back was to him, she focused on her meal, deciding to push him out of her thoughts.

His Wu turned his attention from the crack in the wall to glare at her. _How dare she presume to think so poorly of him! He had feelings, and yet she thought of him as a thing, a monster to be scorned!_

As she ate, Jade became aware of the fact that she was being watched. Taking her compact out of her purse, she opened it and pretended to be checking her make-up as she tilted the mirror in his direction, confirming her suspicions.

_How dare he try to blackmail her and play games with her! She had feelings! And he thought of her as a thing to possess!_ She quickly glanced over at him, and her hands were shaking slightly.

Hsi Wu's own hands were clenched and for a moment he wondered if he should simply abduct her and hold her hostage. There did not seem to be any other choice at the moment.

Jade sighed softly and lay her head on the table, and he did not miss this. She was not eating much either and had barely touched her salad. Should he go and confront her? Why the hell not? He was not going to let her just walk away. He rose from his seat slowly before stalking across the floor to her small table.

She raised her head just as she saw his approach and started to get up herself. He spoke before she could rise entirely, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Do you think I _like_ trying to blackmail you?" he asked quietly, "Just so I can get you to go somewhere with me, spend some time with me? It hurt me to make these threats, it truly did. I was just… desperate for your attention. Do you think I like making you angry just so you'll talk to me? I don't want to threaten you just so I can do something with you. Do you think I like thinking of you constantly and wondering why? A human, all the time in my thoughts, knowing that it not only is not natural but also something my siblings would very much consider abhorrent?"

Jade stared at him warily as he pulled out the chair across from her and seated himself.

"Then don't blackmail me. Last night, you said you weren't here to make trouble, yet you just made threats against me."

"I meant it when I said I wasn't here to cause trouble. That's not part of my plan, but I must admit, old habits die hard. In the Void, we argued and made threats, and violence is how we usually deal with one another.. I'm not trying to make excuses... but I do want to apologize for that behavior. It just... comes out, and I don't mean or want for it to. Please give me a chance." he said gently, looking into her eyes, "I'm new at the whole being human – I mean, truly living as one and not just using it as a disguise – new at everything that's not demonic and all I am asking is for you to at least give me a second chance. Help me be human, help me fit in, please."

She sighed softly, feeling tears burn behind her eyes as she remembered her childhood days with Seymour, how much fun that had been... And now? He was asking her to help him be human.

"You...are not out to make any trouble in this world?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no interest in world domination or anything like that. I know it might sound weird to you, but I don't actually want to do anything evil. I just want to be free and live a... well, normal life."

"I...can understand that." Jade said with a nod before she looked down at her hands.

His hands found her own and she slowly raised her head to look at him. He had the most gentle look in his eyes, full of fondness and longing. It was hard to believe this had been the same person who had threatened her just before, and his hands were so warm around hers. She quickly pulled her hands away, folding them in her lap.

"Um. I need to go back to work."

"Let's meet later." he asked in a kind voice. She considered saying 'no', but seeing how quickly his demonic nature emerged upon provocation, she gave a different answer.

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms, and hiding her hands as if she was afraid he might touch them again. He nodded and smiled at her before he dropped a few bills on her table. She blinked and stared at the table, realizing that he had given her enough money to cover quite a few more lunches in the future.

"I... well... thank you." Jade said, looking up at him, seeing that friendly expression still on his face. His hand gently touched her shoulder as passed her.

"It doesn't change what I did to you. It's the least I can do. But it is not the least I _will_ do." he promised as he lightly squeezed her shoulder before he left


	4. Dance

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter IV – Dance

o0o0o0o

Jade sat at the table, idly watching Simone flirt with other guys on the dance floor. Usually, it was Simone who picked up the guys while her friend watched. And Jade liked it better that way. She was not really disposed to seek out the attentions of others, it just felt good to come here and know that her family would not approve. Plus it got her out of the house and away from her uncle's well-intentioned but sometimes annoying attentions.

It had been several days since her encounter with Hsi Wu, and he had made no attempt to contact her. It was surprising, but she actually found herself wondering where he was, and why he had seemingly cut himself off from her after he had been so ardent in gaining her attention. She had been tempted to tell her uncles of what had happened, but she steadfastly remained mum about the entire affair.

She stared down at the candle on the table, idly flicking the flame with her finger. She had never expected to feel this way about the Sky Demon. A long time ago, she had dreamed of seeing him again, but had been certain that she would never see him again. She almost wished he were here right now so she could have some company.

"Penny for your thoughts." a voice said softly from behind her. _Speak of the devil_. Or demon, in Hsi Wu's case. She turned around to see him looking strikingly handsome in a black jacket and pants with a grey silk shirt.

"Don't worry, I won't charge." he commented as he looked down at her. She smiled faintly as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Are you hungry? I'll buy dinner." he offered as he glanced at the empty table. Jade did a quick check of the dance floor, seeing Simone dancing.

"Well, I'm here with Simone and it would be rude if..."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll pay for her dinner, too." He shrugged, apparently genuinely unperturbed by the idea of giving a human he didn't know a free meal. _Maybe he really wants to be good_, Jade pondered. _We'll see_.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks." Jade was determined to have a casual and pleasant evening, and use this time to gauge the demon across the table, see if his intentions were true or not. He was the Demon of Cunning, after all, and she was still wary of him.

"You're welcome. How about we start off with one of these... appetizer combo things?" he asked as he looked at the small menu that sat next to the napkins. "Your friend can come back any time, and you two can have whatever you want."

_He sounds like a nice, normal guy, and if I didn't know better._.. Jade thought. His mannerism was relaxed, his expression open and friendly. As Jade looked back at the dance floor, she could tell that Simone had noticed them. Her best friend winked at her and waved before turning back to her partner, and Jade smiled. Ostensibly, Simone was giving her some more time to acquaint herself with this 'newcomer' before joining them. They had signals worked out, including one that said '_help me, I want to get rid of this guy_', but Jade had given no such signal.

After Hsi Wu called over a waiter and placed his order, he turned back to Jade, feeling almost... well, he didn't wan to use the word... shy. He had never felt so shy before, he was the Demon of Cunning and could take on whatever guise he wanted! Yet Jade knew his true form, and after the near-disastrous last encounter he had with her, he was happy to get a second chance from her. _Please don't let me blow it_, he silently prayed.

When not stalking Jade or learning about this world and integrating himself into it, he spent his private time meditating and thinking. The past had been a frustrating blue. He had been unable to remember his childhood or youth, and when he tried to recall, it _hurt_. But now it didn't hurt so much to try, though he still drew up a blank more often than not.

The few flashes he did get he remembered as much as he could, searing them into his brain as he analyzed them. There was a recollection of Bai Tsa singing, her voice as beautiful as any Siren's. The odor of old books tickled his nostrils as he recalled Tso Lan, wise and patient as he showed something in one of his many books to a young Sky Demon. One of the more startling flashes of the past was his eldest brother, Tchangzu, laughing and joking with him, having a good time instead of the usual bullying or fighting that was inevitable in the Void. Where did these memories come from? His siblings had looked so... happy, and loving.

The Demons he had left behind when he escaped the void had been anything but happy or loving. What had happened to take this away?

"So..." Jade started to say, but hesitated for a moment. She tapped her fingers a couple of times on the table before speaking again. "Have you considered getting a job or anything? Just curious."

This line of questioning was surprising, but Hsi Wu was happy to go along with it.

"Yes. I've definitely thought about getting one, though I'm not exactly sure what I'd like to do at the moment. There's a lot more jobs today than there were back then..."

"Times have changed, huh?"

"It's... different. Worse in a few ways, but a lot better in others."

"A rather appropriate observation." Jade nodded. He flashed her a brief smile, happy the conversation was going so smoothly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe one of these... what you call them... career counselors. Or these tests I've heard about that helps to determine your job type." It was quite something to learn about them, and he wondered what the old world might have been like with these career counselors and tests available.

"Don't rush it. Take your time." A flash of sadness flicked in her eyes for a moment before she looked up, seeing the waiter approach their table with the appetizers. After he retreated, Hsi Wu reached out to touch her hand.

"You're not sure what you want to do, either?" he asked. She shrugged as she picked up a onion ring.

"My parents want... no, expect me back with them this fall so I can go to the college they chose for me. They want me to be a doctor or lawyer or something. You know, one of these high-paying, high-stress professional jobs. But the problem is, I don't want to push paper or cut someone open. Jackie said he'd help me file for citizenship here so I could live here permanently if I wanted to. But my parents wouldn't like that... whew! They'd be so mad!" Jade groaned and shook her head. Just this afternoon, they had called to bitch at her about college preparations, make sure she was studying the books they had given to her this summer, the things they would do when she came home in August, blah blah. She dreaded seeing their number appear in her cell phone, and if she had it turned off, they would just call the shop.

"I know this may sound odd, but I almost envy you. At least your parents care about you – however they're unfairly pressuring you – because I don't remember mine and am not even sure if I had them."

"I've often wished I had a brother or sister..." Jade shrugged, knowing her parents did not want to break China's one-child policy, "but seeing the fighting in your family..." She shook her head.

"Hmm." He took the opportunity to grab a mozzarella stick. He considered telling Jade about the few flashes of memory he had just regained, but decided to wait until he was able to glean more and have a better picture of what had happened to him. Right now, he still was not sure of the conclusion he could draw from what little he had.

They took bit by bit from the plate, content to simply nibble on the finger food for a while. When the food was nearly half gone, Simone joined them, scooting in next to her friend as she openly studied the handsome young man.

Hsi Wu stared back levelly, his expression calm as he regarded Jade's friend. Inwardly, he was analyzing her as he did everybody else, reading her posture, expression, and mannerisms.

"First time I've seen you actually sit down with a guy." Simone commented cheerfully as she shot Jade a friendly smirk.

"It's quite a honor hearing that." Hsi Wu replied with a friendly smile, his eyes twinkling as he focused on Jade. He was flattered to see her smile shyly. _So far, so good_. He had made no attempt to contact Jade over the last few days since their confrontation in the museum. He had been so impatient to see her again, but knew that he had shaken her up and she needed time. Sometimes it was hard, but fortunately, this world had plenty of distractions to keep him occupied, and after centuries in the Void, what was a few days?

Simone quickly excused herself after seeing how at ease her friend seemed.

"Maybe we could dance?" Hsi Wu asked as they finished off the last of the appetizers.

"Uh..." A flash of uncertainty passed through her expression as she recalled what had happened the last time he was here. He had been supposed to go to the school dance with her, and the thought of dancing with him stirred up these memories.

"I won't make you dance if you really don't want to, but I would enjoy it." He tilted his head in the direction of the dance floor. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Jade was silent for a moment before nodding. There would be plenty of people around, so what could he do? She let him take her hand and lead her, his hand warm around hers.

He took her other hand, swaying with the music while maintaining a respectful distance from her, as if they were being chaperoned at a school dance. She felt nervous and a bit awkward at first, but she started swaying to the best, and he smiled at her encouragingly. Even as the music picked up speed, he merely continued what he was doing, making no attempt to impress her with dance moves. He'd seen the dancing games, of course – there was one at the other side of the club – but he was content to stay where he was and keep the dance simple.

After a couple of songs, he decided to venture further. Instead of simply swaying, he started to move his feet in a definite pattern to the beat. He smiled at her, wiggling his shoulders and playfully trying to entice her to actually dance with him. At first it didn't seem as if she would take his bait, but he patiently pressed on, maintaining his playful demeanor and maintaining a respectful distance between their bodies.

There was plenty to be said about being a demon of cunning. Sure, he had made mistakes in the past, but he was a quick learner. He had used it all too often to trick people, but now he was merely trying to put her at ease. To his relief, it eventually worked. After several minutes with Jade glancing at him with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity, she started to fall in step with him.

After a couple of dances, he was overjoyed to see how at ease she looked. She was even smiling! He did not point this out to her, and merely continued until he noticed that she was starting to look a bit tired. At the end of the sing, he took her hand and led her back to the table.

"You hungry?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, and after glancing at the menu, pointed at what she wanted. He smiled at her obligingly before ordering some food for them. Simone was nowhere within their immediate vicinity, but a quick scan of the building revealed that she was sitting at the bar with her companion. _Good_.

It wasn't that Hsi Wu intended to be rude to Jade's friend or try to drive her off, but what he really wanted was to be alone with Jade. It was nice to be able to just relax and eat a delicious meal and enjoy himself. As the waiter brought their food, the aroma made him think of Po Kong. For so long she starved in the Void, yet she was as massive as ever. There was something not right about that, as if there was something else keeping her that way. _Po Kong would really enjoy this_... he mused as he lifted his burger and sunk his teeth into it. Modern-day food could be so wonderful. He got to try things he had never tasted before, though just about anything tasted good after being trapped in the damn Void.

_Why did I waste so much time trying to spread misery or terrorizing people before?_ It was actually more fun to try to fit in, to enjoy the things they did, to see what they had created during his long absence. Granted, some of the things they did were pretty damn stupid, and many had become lazy through the technology they invented or used that technology to inflict more suffering than they could have with more primitive weapons. But compared to ancient China, the differences were astonishing.

French-fries was one of the things he had come to appreciate in this world, especially the beer-battered ones this establishment offered. It was such a simple food, easily made and versatile, and fun to eat. As he ate, he subtly eyed his companion.

Jade had ordered a veggie-burger, but like Hsi Wu, she opted for beer-battered fries. The dish also came with a pickle wedge, and she munched on that, chewing thoughtfully as she glanced at a spot past his shoulder. She had been so nervous about eating with him and dancing, but so far, things were going pretty well. But she remained alert, remembering all too well how she had let him cozy up to her before. Once bitten, twice shy. He insisted that he didn't want trouble and he did seem sincere, but then he had seemed sincere before.

She had been researching protective spells even though she had remained mum about the entire matter to her uncles. Elder Uncle would waste no time in re-banishing the demon, and all she had to do was tell him...

"Wanna go for a walk? The music's getting really loud..." he asked with a friendly smile as he ate the last of his fries. She pondered the question, wondering what he might have in mind.

"Where?" she asked evenly.

"Wherever we want to. We could go down to the pier, or just walk along the street." His gaze was open, showing no apparent ulterior motive.

"...Sure." _What am I getting myself into_, Jade wondered. Was it some of her old impulsiveness rearing its head? Seeing her future self all these years ago had sobered her up somewhat and had even caused her to become depressed for a while. But having this demon around reminded her of the fun she had on her adventures with her uncles...

Simone was at the bar, and Jade quickly said good-bye to her before stepping out into the cool night air. Hsi Wu was right, the music had been really loud in there...

He paused and glanced at her, waving his arm left and then right, silently asking her where she wanted to go. She tilted her head to the right and he nodded, offering his arm. After a quick internal debate, she took it.

He was a strikingly handsome man, turning a few heads as they strolled along the side of the street. Since it was a pleasant summer evening, he took off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder with his free hand. In the distance, the ocean glittered under the light of the moon and the lamps along the shore. The silence between the two of them was companionable as they continued walking, strolling past other restaurants and shops, taking in the sights that the city had to offer at this time of night. The boardwalk was well-lit, with several vendors and enough people for her to feel comfortable. Though she was having a nice time with him, it didn't hurt to be extra careful, did it? She stopped at the railing, staring out at the water as she felt him stand behind her, hands in his pockets.

Her cellphone buzzed, and she retrieved it from her pocket to check it. Uncle Jackie had sent her a text message asking when she might be home. 'Soon', she replied, reminded of the fact that he would not approve of her present company. And it was getting late... had they really been wandering around that long?

"I need to be getting back." Jade said as she put her phone away.

"That was your uncle, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't have a curfew, do you?"

"Well, not per se, but my uncles do worry when I stay out late." When she was younger, she had chafed at the idea of a curfew – just like any normal teenager did. But now she was in a better position to appreciate their concern, especially given that today's world was no longer as safe as it had once been. Just last month, a college girl had been found strangled less than ten blocks away from Uncle's shop. Her uncles had every right to be concerned!

"Let them worry." He shrugged, and she frowned.

"Your family might be screwed-up, but I do care about what mine thinks of me!"

He stopped in his tracks, realizing what he had just said. "I... didn't mean to sound so uncaring. When you have a family like mine, your concerns would be... elsewhere." He looked contrite.

"Well, you've been stuck in the void for a few centuries... so I'll let that slide." She raised her eyebrow to indicate that she wouldn't be so accepting of a second negative comment about her family.

"You're lucky, to have a family who cares about you."

Jade nodded slowly. Yes, her uncles and Tohru definitely cared about her, and she knew her parents did as well, even though they could be caustic and demanding at times. And her uncles were oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"Being cared about is nice, but..." She gave out a quiet sigh. "When you really care about someone, it feels terrible when you make them feel sad or disappointed. It hurts, it really does."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"You're not the only one who had to live up to expectations, you know... though in my case, it was demanded of me because they saw me – the weakest, youngest sibling – as something to use, rather than expecting things of you because they care and want the best for you. And when you do something good, they let you know they're proud of you. Me? All I had to hear was more bitching and demands." He had learned how to avoid much of it by honing his cunning, but still...

"Sounds like all of you could use at least a few sessions with a family therapist."

He let out a wry chuckle as he imagined his siblings assembled in someone's office, venting their frustrations and grievances as the doctor tried to keep it orderly.

"I have to admit, it's not a bad idea. But they'd just devour the therapist, most likely." He grinned before he patted his jacket, retrieving something from the pocket that had been wrapped in black velvet. "You left this the last time you were... visiting me."

She took the package and tugged the cloth loose, letting out an soft squeak of surprise. She hadn't expected to ever see it again! Gingerly, she opened the lens and pressed the power button, the light coming on as she did so. _It still works!_ She made note of the wear and tear she saw – the buttons had been pushed many times since he gained possession of it.

"How did you... The batteries..."

"Magic. I can't summon all that lightning and thunder like Tchang, but I do know a spell that provides sparks of energy."

She stared up at him for a couple of seconds before looking down at it. "You know what, you should keep it. You've taken good care of it."

He shook his head. "What do I need it for when I have you to look at, jewel?" he asked softly, and she blushed at the obvious fondness in his tone. She shrugged and re-wrapped the camera before she slid it into her purse, atop the flute she kept in there now. She did so quickly, trying to hide the instrument. He showed no reaction and she did not think he had even noticed.

Hsi Wu did see it, or a brief glimpse of it, and in the shadows of the purse, he could not be absolutely sure that it really was... what he thought it was. He was tempted to ask her what it was, but managed to remain silent. If it wasn't, then she'd just think he was nosy, and besides, after the way he had frightened her last time, could he blame her for wanting to feel protected? If it really was a flute, then he would make sure that she no longer felt as if she needed it.

"I'll walk you back to your car." he said as he touched her arm. "So your uncle doesn't need to worry."

"Thanks." The walk back was just as peaceful, the pair glancing at one another once in a while and making an occasional comment about one of the shops. Her car came within sight, and he leaned against it casually as she fiddled around for her keys.

"Maybe tomorrow night... or soon, at least, maybe you could come to my place." He didn't sound lecherous when he said that, but he had already made his desires clear. She maintained calm as she made her response, determined to keep this as neutral as possible. Who knows if he might snap and become demonic again as he had before.

"Mmm... no." She glanced casually at her reflection, inserting her keys into the car.

"So sure about that? I just want to enjoy my time with you..." He was grinning, and this irritated her. Hadn't he enjoyed tonight? Did he merely see this casual evening out as a premise to something more...?

"So that's what you're here for! I should have figured!" she sneered as she furiously turned the key. He blinked.

"I do want something from you, but not just that."

"Hmph." She started to open the door.

"I want you, Jade. And I want you to want me."

"Leave me alone!" She opened the door, but he grabbed the edge, blocking her with his arm. His eyes weren't glowing or anything, but his human features bore a displeased countenance, his scowl rather demonic for human lips.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Jade. In ancient China, that's pretty much all you would have been valued for. You are very lucky to have all these opportunities afforded to women today, because it has given you a chance to shine..."

His gaze was more intense than she could bear, and she slapped his arm away. "Go away!"

"I left you once when I shouldn't have... I let my selfishness get in the way of a friendship. I'm starting a new life, and I see you as part of it."

"What if I don't want to be part of it? Of all the places in the world you could have made a new home in, you chose here! I have a life of my own!"

"Are you sure of that? I don't think your mommy and daddy would approve..."

"Shut up!"

"You're pretty hot when you're angry." He enjoyed the flush in her cheeks.

"Ugh!"

"You have a lot of passion, but anger is a terrible way to waste it." His demonic side emerging, Hsi Wu's tone had taken an edge of a purr before he grabbed her shoulders and placed a searing kiss on her lips before she had a chance to pull herself away.

She moaned softly, the shock of this act causing her to remain slack for several moments as he pressed his lips to hers, sucking on the lower one. Simone had told her about how passionate some people could be. She should know, having had all these boyfriends... Her best friend flaunted her experience at times, and sometimes Jade had felt envious of that, though she would never admit it.

The young woman could not even begin to describe the thrill that was coursing through her body, and it was nearly a miracle that she was cognizant of the situation enough to pull away. She stared at him with wide eyes as she touched her lips. Her hand quivered before she shook her head, realizing what he had just done. He kissed her. _Kissed_ her.

"Well... you taste better than I ever imagined." His smile was faint, almost unnoticeable as he regarded her. "As tempted as I am for more... I think I will bid you good night." He opened the door all the way for her, giving a brief but gallant bow, his eyes twinkling.

"Fuck off." she whispered, her heart pounding as she maintained outward calm. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss... and how damned good it felt. She was so furious she didn't even want to look at him. Fighting with him would only create a scene, and who knew what the demon would do then?

"That's all you can say to the guy who just showed you a good time?" he asked before she slammed the door shut – or tried to. His grip on the door remained firm, and as much as she tried to pull, his demonic strength gave him the obvious upper hand. "You're the reason I came back!"

"Don't..."

"No, really. I would be lying if I said I didn't want you. But I do enjoy spending time with you, and I will not give up. Remember that." He let go of the door, and Jade closed it with a firm click.

He stood there as she started the car and pulled out of her parking space. Her eyes remained focused on the rearview mirror, but he raised his arm and wiggled his fingers in a farewell gesture, gratified when a scowl flashed across her face. She was definitely going to remember that kiss, whether she liked it or not.

_Oh, I'm definitely not going to give up_, he thought as he smirked at her. And part of him was glad that she hadn't given up so easily. It would be so worth it when she finally did. Quickly glancing around, he made sure he was alone before wings spread from his back and he took off into the sky.


	5. Bite

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter V – Bite

o0o0o0o

Jade shook her head as she looked down at the box Jackie had happily placed on her bed with a bit of good-natured teasing, finding it cute that she apparently had some sort of suitor or secret admirer. She had more than an inkling who it was from, but just to be sure... she opened the box and looked at the small white envelope bearing her name. It had her name on the front in an expertly-painted Chinese character. The hand that had done it was skillful, and she pondered the fact that she had never seen him write anything in the little time she had known him. Hmm.

She opened it and removed the card, opening it to see more Chinese writing. The letters were careful but the strokes were obviously masculine, and were a bit more stylized than she was used to. It looked more like old-style writing than the quickly-written Chinese most people were familiar with today that was done in pen rather than a brush.

Jade, I miss you with all my heart.

The box contained half a dozen roses of various colors, from a snow-white blossom to one of the deepest red. After looking at the flowers for several long moments, she set them down on her nightstand. She had been on edge for the last two days, ever since the night she had received that kiss...

Oh, the memory still sent a flush of pleasure through her body. Whenever she wondered what another one would feel like, she scolded herself. But she kept thinking about it, and she was relieved he had left her alone. She was by no means an expert mage like Uncle or Tohru, but she knew several spells, and had researched a few protection ones. Many spells that humans used were for protection against their own kind, such as warding off thieves, but she had managed to find a couple that were powerful enough to help her defend against magic or superhuman forces.

She climbed off her bed and went to the window, staring out at the skyline and lights of San Francisco. She knew what the Sky Demon wanted from her. He had made his intentions clear more than once. But what did she want from him? He could be downright fun and pleasant, and at these times, she genuinely enjoyed his company. But he was a Demon, and had made _that_ clear as well. What was worth more to her, the good times or the danger?

She gasped softly when she saw a pair of red lights on one of the rooftops across the street. At first she had simply thought it to be lamps, but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see a faint silhouette of folded-up wings. As she calmed down, she stared right back, propping her chin on her hand. Did Hsi Wu do this every night? Or was he just here to see how she reacted to his flowers?

Jade pulled the blinds closed, determined to give him no satisfaction in his voyeurism. Thank goodness she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet! She quickly did so before settling onto her bed with a book and her cellphone. Idly, she checked her messages on it before setting it aside.

She lifted her head when she heard the quick flap of wings before a sudden hiss penetrated the silence. Aha. So the spell she cast had worked. It was the same one Uncle used years ago to keep him – and any other unwelcome visitors – out.

After a moment of internal debate, she opened the blinds and saw him clinging to the wall just outside the window, staring at her with anxious impatience as the blinds lifted up.

"Please invite me in." he asked. She stared at him through the screen for a few seconds with her arms crossed, and his expression became pleading. Her flute was under her pillow, and she pondered that fact before she nodded.

"Come in." She lifted the screen, and he scampered through it much like a lizard would.

"Comfy place you got for yourself." he commented as he rose to his feet. The attic room was spacious, and she had put up a few posters and other personal trinkets to ease the austerity of the walls. She was not neat like Jackie or Tohru, so there were a few things here and there laying about, giving the room a lived-in appearance.

"Thanks for the flowers."

"I wanted to get you your favorite flowers, but then I realized that I didn't know what they were. So I did the best I could." His honesty touched her heart, and she was glad he didn't know, because otherwise she'd be creeped out and wonder just how closely he was stalking her.

She nodded slowly in acknowledgment as he slowly walked around the room without touching anything. She stood where she was, paying attention to him, ever ready to push him back if he got too close. He glanced at the stack of books on her desk, the books her parents had given her to study. She had barely touched them, giving each one a cursory skimming before pushing them aside in one stack that had been untouched for a couple of weeks now. Finally, he stopped in front of her, several feet away as he regarded her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. I like looking at you."

Jade was surprised at how quickly her body reacted to that. It actually felt as if her heart skipped beat, and she could feel warmth rise in her cheeks. The memory of hiss kiss illuminated itself at that moment, reminding her of the passion he was able to elicit from her from a mere contact of the lips. No! She couldn't let him overwhelm her!

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I certainly didn't drop by to reminisce with your uncles..."

Jade let out a quiet sigh. "You shouldn't be here."

"You invited me in."

"Hmph." Such a simple statement, but it was true. She should have just ignored him, or told her uncles.

"Maybe we could go out. Like we did before." he stated casually as he leaned against the wall.

"No." She saw him frown slightly, but he did not move towards her.

"You sure?"

"I'm not in the mood to go out. With anyone." she clarified. Simone had wanted to go out tonight, but she was in the mood to stay home. She just wanted to read, maybe watch some late-night TV or a DVD. "I have to work tomorrow morning."

"Okay, then." He offered no resistance to this excuse, and instead sat next to the desk in her chair.

"...Okay? You're just going to sit there all night or what?"

"Why not." His tone was deadpan, his words a statement, not a question.

"I find it hard to read when someone's staring at me."

"Fine. I'll read a book, then." He took the top book from the stack on her desk, and she raised her eyebrow. But he opened the book and fixed his eyes upon it.

… _Okay._ She was not sure how long she could stand having a demon in her bedroom, but she decided to turn her back to him and start reading the novel she had bought a few days ago. Nestling against her pillow, she started reading, making it through a couple of chapters before she heard soft breathing. Slowly, she turned her head to see him looking down at her with a expression on his face that she could almost describe as serene. Before she could say anything, he lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips – a kiss that was just as tender as the first one had been searing. After a fleeting moment, he pulled back.

He was in Demon form, but his lips didn't taste any different. She did not move for a moment that seemed like an eternity to both of them, feeling each and every beat of her heart against her chest. Slowly, he leaned in for another kiss, and this time she reciprocated, gently sliding an hand up his shoulder. He let out the faintest purr as he kissed her, nuzzling her lightly as he did so. Gradually, he deepened the kiss as his clawed hand draped itself across the right side of her body as he drew closer.

With a soft gasp, she gently pushed him away, He offered no resistance, giddy at the fact that she had reciprocated his attentions! As delighted as he was, he was still clever enough to keep his presence of mind and not press any further than she allowed him to. He remained at the distance she pushed him to, not closing back in when she drew away her hand – as tempted as he was to.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What did you think _you_ were doing?" he countered playfully.

"This can't be happening!" She jerked off the bed, trying to not think of how she had touched him, how his hand felt caressing her side...

"What can't be happening?" he challenged as he rose from the bed, slinking towards her with slow, measured steps.

"I need you to leave. Now."

"So soon, when you were enjoying what we were doing?"

"I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. Get out."

"The kiss you gave me was a _mistake?_" The Demon was incredulous, and it showed in his expression and tilt of his pointed ears. "Don't lie to me!"

"Bite me, _batboy!_"

_...What?_ "As you wish!" His Demonic temper surging, he growled before lunging forward. Grabbing her by the shoulders before she could reach for her pillow, his lips descended onto hers again, this time biting the lower lip and drawing blood. As she struggled against him, he licked the blood before lifting his head and pressing her against the wall.

"Is this what you want, Jade?" he asked with a sneer as he moved his head down and licked her throat almost brutally. The taste of her blood had unleashed the primal instinct that lurked within every demon, and before she could reply, he bit her throat, pressing his tongue against the wound and lapping greedily at the blood that surged up.

_Fuck_. It'd been so long since he tasted raw meat, much less blood. By nature, demons weren't really blood-drinkers like so many people thought, but when spurred to by great passion or rage, they could enjoy the taste of the essence of life. He had only tasted blood a few times in his life... but this was the first time he had actually been invigorated by the taste and feel of it. It pulsated with more than just life... it was power.

As she struggled, he continued to taste her blood, savoring the sweet fount, pressing his body against the sweet young form trapped in his embrace.

"No..." she whimpered. She envisioned her uncles or Tohru finding her drained corpse in the morning and wondering who would have come in here and do such a dreadful thing like that... _Please don't let me die. Not like this. Why did I let him in? I'm so stupid!_

"I have dreamed of you every hour of every day, Jade and if I want you, then I will have you." he snarled, pressing himself against her, illustrating his desire with a swift thrust of his hips..She shook her head, unable to speak as he grinned at her almost sadistically, lifting one hand, his claws glinting in the moonlight as if he would slash her with them.

_She is yours_… his inner demon whispered as he studied the trembling form, high off the taste and scent of her flesh and blood.

"You told me to bite you... so why don't we make things even..." He brought his hand to his throat, slashing it and leaning over her, supporting the back of her neck with his other hand. She tried to pull away, but as weak as she was from the blood loss, she could not turn her face away, and he pried her mouth open with his bloodied hand. She had never tasted blood before except her own, and his was similar in some ways, with a similar metallic taste as human blood, but decidedly darker and richer. Defiance bubbled up inside of her and just as he said, she bit down. He gave out a sudden growl of surprise and delight as he held her close, forcing her to drink his blood, her bite only causing more to come forth.

His wound finally closed as her wounds started to, the magical properties of his demon blood having already kicked in, and his grip on her loosened.

She backed away from him, reeling in shock, and fell over onto the floor on her rear end, looking up at him, her face, throat, and shirt smeared with his blood and her own.

They regarded one another in stunned silence, and Jade touched her throat, gasping softly as she felt the flesh knitting itself back together under her fingertips. His own wound was gone, the only evidence left being the blood that remained on his skin.

When she dashed into the small bathroom she shared with Tohru, he made no move to stop her. She locked the door and tore off her shirt, cleaning herself with a towel. There wasn't even a scar on her throat! She lifted her chin, studying the area for several moments, wondering if it had all really happened. She could still taste him on her tongue, and there was blood on her lips...

_Oh my gosh, what am I going to do now?_ What would the blood do to her? Would it poison her or turn her evil? Uncle should know how to exorcise demon blood, right?

As he heard her move about in the bathroom. Hsi Wu sat down on her bed, looking down at his bloody hand and licking his lips, cleaning off the last traces of her blood. He hadn't been planning to do this to her soon, but her caustic comment... damnit, but he did lost his temper. Demons were notorious for that, and demonic strength coupled with a temper was the usual way for a demon to get their way...

Now the bond was formed. It was not the strong kind formed between mates, but it was often done as a prelude to a mating, a way for mates to prepare themselves for one another. He had wanted her to agree to it one day, but here they were, and without her consent. She was bound to him. Sooner than he had intended, but there was no going back. His groin ached with arousal, and he stifled it. He had done enough for tonight. Shit. She was sure to tell her uncles, or go screaming for help. He should just fly out of there... but he did that every time they fought. Not this time.

He stood near the window, ready to bolt if need be. The door opened with a quiet creak, and he looked up at her. Her shirt was in one hand, the other holding a towel around her middle for modesty.

"I'm sorry." His voice was the most regretful and contrite that she had ever heard from him – or anyone else, in fact. She touched her throat, lightly stroking the smooth skin.

"I can't do anything right! Every time I get close to you, I get excited, and then my demonic urges..." He let out a low, frustrated growl. "Why can't I stop hurting you?"

"What is your blood going to do to me?" she asked, point-blank. "Is it going to transform me?"

"No." he shook his head slowly. "It enhances your magic... it offers you some protection..." He did not mention the bond. "It won't turn you evil or anything. And as you can see... it offers healing. I told you before, I have no desire whatsoever to harm you."

"Hm." She turned to the chest, pulling out a clean shirt. He turned away, giving her privacy as she pulled it on and set aside the towel.

"I won't do it again."

"Really?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"I promise. I won't bite unless you let me."

"_Let _you?"

"Um... I know this might sound weird to you, but biting is actually a popular way for demons to show their affection and passion for one another."

"By drinking blood?"

"Actually no..." He let out a sigh, "Drinking blood is pretty rare. Demons aren't vampires. Usually it's just a bite, and that's it."

Jade closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking at him again. "If I tell you to leave, will you?"

"Yes." He turned toward the window.

"Wait." Maybe it was the demon blood in her, but Jade didn't want him to leave yet. He slowly turned back to her, and she was touched by the hopeful expression on his face.

"I missed you." she admitted.

"No more than I missed you." he replied with a faint smile, though he maintained his distance..

"After you were gone... the first time, I mean, I thought about you." she admitted shyly, looking down, "I even dreamed about you. And it hurt because I thought I'd never see you again."

He approached her with measured footsteps, but she did not move away or gesture for him to stop.

"I felt the same. I contemplated an eternity of never seeing you again... and didn't want to live like that. I actually wanted to destroy myself."

Jade considered the implications of that. When a human committed a crime and got a life sentence, it devastated them. Yet next to a demon's lifespan, living and dying in a prison was ephemeral in comparison.

"Yet here you are." she replied evenly.

"Here I am." he intoned. He remained where he was, looking almost shy. She sat down in her chair, touching her throat again as she thought about what she should do with him.

"Let me make it up to you, please. Tell me what to do. I'll leave if that's what you want." he whispered. She stared at him as she stroked her chin.

"Whatever I want?" she asked. He mutely nodded.

"What if I asked you to hold me? And nothing more? Could I trust you to do that?"

He felt almost faint at the prospect of actually holding her. No sex, fine, he could live with that, at least for the night. His response was a quick nod, but he remained in the same spot, as if waiting for her invitation. She beckoned to him, and he approached her. Going to the back of the chair, he embraced her from behind, lightly resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jade sat there in the silence, basking in the comfort she drew from the hug. He wasn't saying or doing anything, nor did his hands wander to any delicate spots. Within a couple of minutes, he was purring quietly, and she actually found that comforting in its own way. She closed her eyes and let him continue holding her, basking in his purring, feeling it gently vibrate through her body. When she opened her eyes again and looked at the clock, she was surprised to note that it was already past midnight. Carefully, she pried herself out of his embrace, and he did not resist.

"It's late, and I have to work in the morning." She picked up the book from the bed and set it on the nightstand. He was tempted to ask to spend the night, but after what he had done...

"Should I tuck you in, then?" he asked. She glanced at him with mild surprise before nodding. He waited as she climbed into the bed before moving forward and tucking the blanket under her chin before patting her head. She let out a quiet giggle at that, and he grinned at her.

"Good night. Sleep tight." he murmured as he turned off the lamp.

"You too." She watched as he climbed out of the window, disappearing into the night.

o0o0o0o

The alarm went off with loud, insistent beeps, and Jade groaned softly as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. It wasn't until she had used the snooze button two more times that she finally climbed out of bed. She wasn't much of a morning person, but unlike with school, she was more willing to wake up early for a job.

As she wandered to the bathroom for her morning ablutions, she started to remember what happened last night. Did he really bite her? With no marks left on her throat, how did she know for sure? However, when she found the bloodied shirt and towel in her room, she was forced to admit that it had indeed happened. To her dismay, there were also drops of blood on the floor around where he had bitten her. She hoped she could erase all traces of the stain since it was now dried up, but she could easily get rid of the shirt and towel.

Jade studied herself in the mirror, but there were no changes she could see. And she felt fine. She remembered how she had felt changed during her transformation to Queen of the Shadowkhan. All right. She still had her flute, and since he left the building, he could not get in it again without another invitation. She definitely wouldn't be letting him hang around for a while...

Again, the obvious solution was to tell her uncles. Things had been quiet for a few years now, actually. After Shendu and Drago were pulled into the Void, the powers of the twelve talismans going with them, things had settled down. There had been a couple more adventures, but afterward, everybody had basically returned to a normal life. It'd been a while since she saw Captain Black. The future had revealed to her the possible career choice of working for Section 13, but Jade was still iffy about that. Decisions, decisions.

At least she was happy with her current job. Uncle Jackie had told her to not rush into anything, so she was happy to have a job which offered her some stability and income at this uncertain point in her life.

Her thoughts remained on the Sky Demon as she went about her job, and she was flustered and frustrated at this mental distraction. Would he try visiting her again? She carried the flute with her everywhere now, and felt more confident with the instrument in her purse.

At the end of her shift, she started on her way home, planning to help Uncle categorize and examine some old vases he had just bought. Jackie's was inspecting a private collection a wealthy donor wanted to loan to the museum, so she would be going on by herself. As she exited the building, she nearly did a double-take when she saw 'Seymour' leaning against a tree, wearing a pair of sunglasses and glancing off casually. She stood where she was for a moment, wondering if she should go back into the building and use an different exit, or acknowledge him.

Squaring her shoulders, she approached him, seeing him turn his head into her direction and regarding her with a happy smile.


	6. Claim

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter VI – Claim

o0o0o0o

Jade's expression and posture was neutral as she approached 'Seymour'.

"Good afternoon, Jewel. I trust you had a nice day at work?" he asked casually. He wore a pair of khaki shorts that ended just below his knees and a comfortable gray T-shirt, looking like an average college kid.

"I did." she offered neutrally, loosely crossing her arms as she studied him. He lifted his sunglasses and smiled at her, but she did not return the smile. He was happy to note that she did not frown at him, either.

"Good to know." He sounded friendly and cheery. Her hand twitched as she fought the urge to touch her neck. His bite mark was long gone, and sometimes she wondered if it had really happened. The magical properties of his demonic blood were apparently wearing off, for she pricked herself this morning with the tip of a knife to test the evidence of his blood. The superficial wound had taken several hours to heal.

Even though the healing was much slower, she was relieved that Hsi Wu's blood was wearing off.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner. My treat." He eased off the tree and approached her.

"Another date?" she asked wryly, remembering his kiss.

"If you want." He grinned at her. "But I was thinking we could just eat and talk. There's some things I'd like to talk about."

"Like what?"

He hesitated for a moment. "My brothers and sisters."

Her interest was peaked, but she cautioned herself to not show it. Was he talking about freeing his siblings? Her thoughts flashed to the flute in her purse.

Hsi Wu did not miss the flash of apprehension in her eyes, and shook his head gently. "Let me explain first, okay?"

"... Okay."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know." she replied. He smiled again.

"I'm offering a treat, and you say you don't know?"

"You surprised me, is all." She had been expecting to just have a quiet dinner at home with Uncle and Tohru.

"Fair enough." He was patient, refusing to be fazed by her obvious reluctance. "There's a few great restaurants around here, it just depends what you're in the mood for. Thai, Italian, Chines, Mexican..."

"How about Italian?" she asked.

"Allrightythen. There's one a few blocks down. We can walk, unless you would prefer to drive..."

"Walking's fine."

Their walk was for the most part quiet, a brief comment exchanged here and there. Jade was fairly knowledgeable about the city though she only spent part of each year here. Yet the place Hsi Wu took her to was one she had never heard of. It was located on a side street just off the main street, nestled amidst shrubbery and trees.

"How did you find this place?" she asked as he led her up the path. There were tables and chairs outside of the plastic lawn variety, covered in red-and-white checkered tablecloths. A couple of them were occupied.

"Would you believe I found it on the Internet?" he asked as a waiter approached them. They were quickly seated and given menus. Jade glanced at hers, noting the simplicity of it. Pasta, lasagna, ravioli, nothing fancy or complicated. The other patrons were apparently enjoying themselves and the scent that wafted from the building was rich and homey.

"The Internet really is amazing. So much information..."

"Too much, sometimes." Jade interjected.

"Oh, definitely. But restaurant recommendations come in handy. I checked out their website and it sounded good so I wrote it down. If we had the Internet way back then..."

Jade smiled. "Times have changed."

"Yeah. I like how we can now try all these different foods... I really enjoy this world. I'm happier now than I was back then even if it's sometimes overwhelming." Of course, there were bad and dark things in this world, but he did not bring that up. Humans accused demons of cruelty and atrocities, but humans were just as capable of such horror...

The waiter reappeared with glasses of water, asking them if they were ready to order. Jade opted for the ravioli while her companion chose spaghetti and meatballs, and surprisingly, a bottle of wine. The latter was quickly delivered to them with a couple of glasses, and with a flair, the Sky Demon poured a glass for her. She took a sip to be polite, and sat back as they waited for their food.

"What did you want to tell me about your family?" she asked, her voice quiet so the others wouldn't hear. They were sitting in a secluded corner of the garden under the shade of a tree.

He took a couple of sips of his wine before sitting back.

"I know that you think my family is vicious and bloodthirsty." he started. Jade offered no argument, and he continued, "and for the longest time, I thought the same thing. We all wanted the world as our own, and used our might to carve it up into separate domains. Anger and violence and deceit were what we knew. It was our crime, and why the eight immortals banished us." He stared off thoughtfully for a moment.

"But... in the Void, I wondered why we were like that. What motivated us to be the way we were? I couldn't remember my childhood or parents or anything like that. It started to really bother me. But when I tried to remember, it actually hurt." He let out a quiet sigh, and Jade frowned thoughtfully.

"So anyway, I've been trying to remember more, even if it hurts. I've been using magic to help me, like dream spells or memory enhancers."

"And?"

"It has been working, at least a little bit. I have these memories of my brothers and sisters being... happy. Bai Tsa singing beautifully and humans and demons alike listening to her and enjoying themselves... or Dai Gui working in a garden, digging up dirt and planting all kinds of different things, or Tso Lan in a library, reading books and doing research with humans... they all looked so happy, and the humans weren't afraid of them."

Jade remembered her uncle's encounters with the Demon Sorcerers, and how downright nasty they could be. Hsi Wu saw curiosity and doubt in her face, and he nodded slowly.

"I know it sounds weird. But the more I try to remember, the more vivid these memories become. I have no doubt that they are real. And... I'm also certain that someone blocked off these memories on purpose."

"Why would someone do that? Do you have any idea who would have?"

"I have no idea. I have just a few of these memories right now, it's difficult to get even just one memory. I have a long way to go. Whoever did this to me did one hell of a job."

"Hmm." This was interesting. Would Uncle have any insight into this? Maybe she could do some of her own research... Her thoughts were interrupted as the waiter came with their food, setting down two plates and a basket of garlic bread. The food smelled delicious, and the portions were generous. She looked down at it, noting the smooth thickness of the sauce and the homemade quality of the ravioli, sticking her fork in one before trying it.

"Mmm! Wow, this is good!" she murmured. He smiled and nodded, having already eaten a couple of bites of his pasta and meatballs. For a while they simply sat there, eating and drinking. Jade took more sips of her wine, comfortable with it now that she had a plate of food in front of her.

"I picked a good place, didn't I?" he replied with a smile. She laughed and nodded. About halfway through the meal, they slowed down and started chatting again between bites.

"I've been working on it when I'm not with you. Every day or night, I try to remember more. It's not easy and sometimes it hurts, but I won't give up. These few things I remember... they're so different from..."

"Being evil?"

He smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes. The more I think about it, the more convinced I am that I didn't... start out evil, nor did my brothers and sisters. We got along with humans, we were happy... I have no idea what made us become so terrible."

"You say that you remember bit by bit, so if you keep working on it, I am sure you'll remember that too."

"That can't happen too soon! It's really frustrating sometimes, wondering why these memories were taken away from me, wondering who could have done this to us, and why..." he let out a quiet sigh.

Without thinking, Jade reached across the table to touch his hand and squeeze it. Hsi Wu had to make an conscious effort to not show too much delight at what she had just done, and sat there with a calm demeanor, savoring the gentle squeeze.

"Just keep trying. It'll all come back to you."

"I hope so. I can't stop thinking of how happy Bai Tsa looked... or the pleasure Tso Lan got from sharing his knowledge, or the joy Xiao Fung had when he played the pipa. How could such happiness give way to such evil?" His voice was filled with confusion, frustration, and regret.

Jade withdrew her hand, staring at him thoughtfully. "Have you ever talked about this with them, in the Void?"

"Well, I did try a couple of times, but they would just get angry and frustrated and violent..."

"Hm." She dipped her garlic bread in the sauce, chewing on it as she pondered what she had just learned.

"I think... for now you should just focus on yourself, trying to unearth as many of these memories as you can and getting a clearer picture of what to do next."

"Yeah. I'll do that." He nodded and returned to his food. The cooking really was good, and he decided to leave a generous tip. Usually, the best cooking was to be found in the smaller places, which were usually run by families. The same could be said about restaurants and tea-shops in ancient China. The large chain restaurants that apparently dominated the American culinary landscape usually left a lot to be desired. The smell of a McDonalds' hamburger made him nauseous.

When Jade finished her glass of wine, she let him pour another one for her. She scooped up the last bit of sauce on her plate with what remained of her bread, smacking her lips contentedly.

"Got room for dessert?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know!" She rubbed her tummy before she wiped her lips with a napkin. Suddenly, her phone beeped. "Hold on a sec."

He nodded and sat there patiently, finishing off the bottle of wine. Uncle's number appeared on the display, and she smiled belatedly as she put it to her ear.

"Aiya, Jade! You are late from work! Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Uncle. I'm just having dinner with a friend. Everything's all right! I'll be home soon, don't worry! You and Tohru go ahead and eat without me!"

"Next time, call before you go out! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jade had to bite back a laugh. "Sorry, Uncle. It just came up, but I will be sure to call next time!"

Hsi Wu felt warmed inside at being referred to as 'friend', and regarded her with a good-natured smile as she put away her phone.

"How about that dessert? If dinner was this good, I'm eager to see what their crepes or tiramisu might taste like. But what is spumoni?"

"It's kind of like ice-cream, sweet and cold. But personally, I prefer gelato."

"Maybe we could get some to go and take a walk?"

"Sure." The sauce had a heavy garlic flavor amongst its fresh tomato tones, and she was glad for a light, sweet and cold treat. He left a generous tip for the waiter before they left, their treats in hand. The stroll back to the museum was slow and leisurely, the two of them often stopping just to peer into store windows.

Finally, they came to her car, their gelato finished, and Jade was surprised to actually feel a little sad. Had she actually been enjoying herself that much? Slowly, she turned to him to see what he would say or do. He leaned against the side of her car, looking down at her with a mild, relaxed expression.

"I had a lot of fun. Thanks for coming with me." he said.

"I had fun too. Thanks for dinner."

"You're very welcome. If you like, we can go back there next time, or I can pick somewhere else."

_Next time_. That didn't make her feel as nervous or irritated as it would have before. "Sounds great! But maybe you could give me some advance notice?"

"Oh, of course. But I don't have your number."

"You have a cell phone?"

"Well... no. I'm still trying to figure my way around these damned cell phone plans..."

Jade laughed quietly. "Just get a pre-paid phone." She recited her number for him, and he repeated it.

"Cool. Thanks. Good night." He almost leaned down for a kiss, and he studied her face. Hmm. Dinner had gone along so well, he was confident she would be receptive to one. Best to not push it, he cautioned himself. As he gained more of his happy memories, he actually found it easier to rein in his darker urges.

"Good night." She flashed him a brief smile before she turned away from him and climbed into her car. He backed away from it, lifting his hand and waving so she could see him in her rear-view mirror. And this time, she waved back.

o0o0o0o

It had been a long, hot day, and Jade welcomed the end of daylight because it brought a bit of coolness to the air. Since it was her day off, she and Simone had spent much of the day at the beach, relaxing, swimming, chatting, and overall just having a good time. It was nice being an adult and being able to go places without needing her parents or uncles to take her or accompany her. She dreaded the end of summer and the inevitable reunion – and confrontation – with her parents.

It was funny, but Hsi Wu was actually making her summer break more enjoyable. Ever since their Italian dinner, he had been a perfect gentleman. It'd been a week since that event, and they had gotten together a couple more times. She had been concerned that he might abuse the phone number she had given to him, but he actually sent her very few texts and didn't call for idle chitchat. They talked more about his family and the few new memories he had gained since he first talked to her about them. It was kind of weird, to be honest, but she actually enjoyed listening to him recount these memories.

As she learned more about him, she wondered if Shendu was behind his brother's memory loss and previous bad behavior. He had memories of all of his brothers and sisters being happy except for Shendu. And Jade could not help but note that for a long time, Shendu hadn't been trapped in the Void with his siblings. How had he been able to get out after the immortal banished him? It was fortunate that Lo Pei had been able to turn him to statue form, who knows what kind of damage Shendu would have been able to do without the mage's intervention?

She kept this observation to herself for the time being, wanting Hsi Wu to continue to explore his memories and discover more without any sort of bias. At the right time, she would bring it up and see what he thought of it. In the meanwhile, she had simply encouraged him to keep a journal to keep his thoughts organized.

Jade left the window in her room open to admit whatever cool breeze the evening would offer, and opened her laptop so she could watch a DVD. Simone had lent her several movies and a couple of TV show sets that had been released throughout the year that hadn't been easily available in China. She figured that tonight, she would just have a nice quiet night, watching movies and maybe doing some magical research to help Hsi Wu. Simone was at work right now, being a bartender and working the afternoon or night shift as opposed to Jade's having to go to work in the mornings. After idly checking her cell for messages, she set it aside and propped her feet up on the side of her bed as she watched a movie.

After it ended, she glanced through the other DVDs and selected another one. After watching it for about a quarter of an hour, she heard a faint sound of flapping wings before there was a gentle rapping on the window. She swiveled her chair around, seeing Hsi Wu at the window, peering at her through the opening.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, just a sec." She quickly went to her bedroom door, closing it quietly. If Uncle saw the Sky Demon in here, he'd probably have a heart attack!

He slunk in, folded wings and tail dragging along the floor. She didn't want to admit it, but he was cute in his Demon form. It was different from his human form to be sure, but there was something she could not help but like about his demonic grin – at least, when he was being playful or good-natured.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed. She noticed that he no longer wore a loincloth like he had before, now he was clad in a comfortable-looking pair of dark gray knee-length shorts. They looked like they had been bought at a store somewhere, with a hole cut in the back for his tail. It was actually a nice look for him, she mused.

"Just a quiet night. Watching some movies Simone lent me. Relaxing. You know." She shrugged.

"Relaxing is all good and fun, but I was thinking we could do something special tonight. After all, it's Saturday night! You don't work tomorrow, do you?"

"Uh... no." The museum was open weekdays, and there were no special events for it to be open this weekend. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am the Sky Demon after all." He unfurled his wings, shaking them slightly. Even though he didn't open the fully, one could still see that he possessed an impressive wingspan. She raised her eyebrow with curiosity, and he grinned at her.

"I was thinking that... we could go flying. It's such a nice night... And I promise I won't drop you." he added teasingly.

"... Well..." She tapped her chin, weighing what he had said and whether she should or shouldn't take him up on his offer. Part of her was thrilled of the idea of flying with him. Shendu's talismans had been sucked into the Void with him, so it wasn't as if she could take the Rooster Talisman for a spin.

"It'll be fun." He slunk off the bed and slowly circled around the back of her chair, whispering into her ear. "Just you, me, and the night sky..."

"And you won't drop or throw me?"

"I promise. Besides, if I did let you go, that'd just spoil our fun for both of us!"

"Okay, all right." At her response, he grinned widely, and it was infectious, causing her to smile back at him.

They made their way to the roof, and Jade felt her heart pound in anticipation as he spread his wings to their fullest extent. When he extended his arms towards her, she hesitated for only a moment before letting him embrace her, one arm around her middle, the other one just below her buttocks. She wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, and gave out a quiet gasp when he shot up into the sky.

They were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying the thrill of flight. Hsi Wu glanced down at her to make sure she was all right, and was buoyed by the open enjoyment he saw on her face.

After climbing up to a high enough elevation, he dove into several twirls and loop-de-loops, spurred on by her delighted laugh. This was why he enjoyed being the Sky Demon so much, the air affording much more freedom than the ground ever did. He imagined that what he felt was not too unlike what Bai Tsa felt as she moved through the water.

Being unused to having extra weight when flying, the demon realized that he would need to take a quick break. It'd been so long since he flew with anything, much less a person, and he had to work harder to compensate and balance the extra mass that was at the moment attached to his chest. Hope Jade won't be too mad...

They approached a tall and posh apartment building near the coast, and he landed on the terrace on the top floor. Gently setting her down, he looked at her apologetically.

"I need to rest for a moment. I'm rather unused to flying with someone else, and I hope you're not too mad. I'll take you home in a few, okay?" He stretched his wings before flapping them loosely and letting them droop to the floor.

"Sure." She looked around, seeing several potted plants and a couple of comfortable deck chairs. The interior of the apartment was dark.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I don't think we should just help ourselves to someone else's kitchen..."

"It's my kitchen." he replied calmly.

"What?" He had taken her to his place? _Fuck!_ He had tricked her, didn't he? And she didn't even have the flute! Damn! _Oh, damn!_

Seeing the storm of emotion on her face, he quickly deduced the reason, and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I will take you home in a few minutes, promise. I really did need a break. You can stay out here if you like, I won't do anything to you."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really. No trickery here. Of course, if you really want to leave right now, you can just use my front door."

She let out a slow sigh, still eyeing him warily. He stared back levelly.

"I'm going inside for some water." He opened the door to the terrace, and left it open as he retreated within the building, turning on a couple of lights as he went. She looked through the window into a comfortable living area that was decorated with a curious mixture of modern-style furniture and Chinese artwork. In one corner was a large flat-screen and obviously high-end entertainment system with several game consoles. The kitchen was black and stainless steel, boasting of the best equipment. Hsi Wu approached the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle that appeared tiny in his large clawed hands. Turning to face her, he held it up in the air, waving it at her with an inquisitive expression.

She shook her head in a firm 'no', and he shrugged before twisting the cap off and drinking it. He leaned against the counter, drinking from the bottle as he continued to look at her. She remained outside, though she was tempted to walk through the open door and explore the surroundings that the Sky Demon had established himself in.

After about five minutes, he stepped back outside.

"Please don't be angry with me, Jade. I didn't count on needing a rest. I'm so used to flying alone that I forgot how much effort it takes to compensate for extra weight. My place was closer, that's all."

"You'll take me home now?"

"Yes." There was not the slightest hesitation in his voice. She was a bit stiff, but it was easy for him to take her into his arms before he flew away.

o0o0o0o

The flight back to Uncle's Rare Finds was silent, and with trepidation, the Sky Demon set her down.

"Jade. I'm sorry about before, I..."

"No." She shook her head, putting up her hand. She had thought about his behavior, and how he seemed genuinely contrite about what had happened. He didn't plead with her or cajole her to go into his apartment and had offered to let her leave like any human would do. "I guess you did a lot of flying by yourself in the Void, huh?"

"Mmm... yeah." His shoulders sagged a bit in relief. "Compensating for weight during flight isn't as easy as it looks."

"I hope you're not saying I'm fat." Jade commented. He glanced at her with surprise, taking several moments to realize that she was teasing him.

"No, no, you're just right. But I'm not much heavier than you." He gestured to his scrawny ribs. Granted, he had gained a bit of weight, his stomach no longer as hollow as it had once been, but he was far from looking fleshed-out. He was quiet for a moment before changing the subject. "Maybe another time, you'd like to hang out at my place? We can have dinner or watch a movie or whatever."

"Maybe." Jade shrugged. He smiled faintly, but did not press the subject. He was just happy that she wasn't going to be angry about tonight.

"At least I hope you had fun flying."

It was Jade's turn to smile. "I did." It wasn't quite the same as using the Rooster Talisman, but definitely better than being in an aircraft. She had felt secure in his embrace, even when he was spinning and looping through the air.

"Good." Slowly, he reached out to touch her face, and she did not shy away from it. He caressed the soft skin of her cheek, gently tracing his claws along her jaw before pulling away. "Good night. And sweet dreams."

"You too."

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu did not turn on the lights in his apartment as he entered it, quietly closing the terrace door behind him as he glanced around the room, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness.

He padded through the suite, barely noticing the fine things he had bought for himself, both from modern stores and from antique shops. His wings retracted into his flesh as he assumed his human form so that he could take a quick shower with ease. It was so nice to have clean cold or hot water on tap, or to sit in the bathtub and have its jets massage his body. Back then, servants had to carry water from wells, rivers, or lakes, and heating it took a long time. This modern world made servants less necessary as chores became much faster and easier, and servants were able to complete more tasks than they had in the past. Back then, he had an entire staff of servants to wait on his bidding, and now all he needed was just one maid that performed room service whenever he called the service number for this building.

And she didn't even have to be here every day! Once a week was enough for any of the maids to have the place clean enough for him with the use of their vacuum cleaners, washer-dryers and cleaning solutions. Sometimes the difference between the old world and new was simply mind-boggling. A faint odor of orange-scented cleaner in the bathroom reminded him of how far humankind had come. He closed his eyes as a stream of hot water washed over him

After drying himself and pulling on a silken pair of pajama pants, he wandered back to the living room, turning on a lamp. It was surprising, but he actually felt lonely without his siblings. Before, he had been all too happy to be parted from them, to live his own life and do as he pleased. But these memories he was just now remembering showed him that he had once been happy with them.

There was an ornate Chinese mirror on one wall, and he approached it with some trepidation.

_They can't hurt you or do anything to you. You can always cut off communication if you want to._ He smiled to himself faintly. He would demand respect. He was in a position to make such demands, and if they didn't like it... well, there wasn't a single damn thing they could do about it, right?

Waving his hand over the mirror, he murmured the same spell Shendu had used when he had been trapped in the form of the mortal Valmont, adding Tso Lan's name to the spell. The Moon Demon was the most taciturn of the siblings, and was usually the one that could be reasoned with if all else failed. Tchangzu, Dai Gui, and Shendu were the most aggressive of the demons, often fighting amongst themselves. The other siblings were usually content to watch, egging the hot-headed demons on.

His reflection faded away from the glass before the Void came in focus, and he involuntarily shuddered as he saw the orange sky. How glad he would be to never see it again!

The view wiggled around a bit before it focused on Tso Lan, who appeared to be alone. The Moon Demon stared ahead for a moment, blinking several times.

"It's you, Hsi Wu! What happened to you?" he asked. Hsi Wu looked down and realized he was in his human form. Silently cursing himself, he quickly assumed Demon form.

"I escaped the Void."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. At least, not yet."

"Get us out!"

"Not so fast, brother." The Sky Demon wagged his finger. "See, I've been enjoying myself in this world too much, and I'm not about to let you all ruin it..."

Tso Lan looked like he wanted to scream, but he collected himself as Hsi Wu hoped he would.

"You would rather be a human?" the raven-haired demon asked.

"No. It's just easier to fit in as one. This world is so different, there's so much to enjoy... you wouldn't believe all the books there are! More than you could ever read in your lifetime!"

"Really now." The Moon Demon narrowed his eyes. "You tell me about all these books, but you won't help me get out."

"First things first. Things cannot be the same as they were before." The younger demon's voice was firm as he looked into the mirror. Before Tso Lan could object, he continued, refusing to be interrupted once he got started. "Think long and hard, Tso Lan. What do you remember? Did you have a childhood? Parents?"

"What is this nonsense of which you speak?" Irritation flashed through the Moon Demon's features.

"No, seriously. I'm not playing a game with you. This is really important." Hsi Wu's tone was filled with earnest seriousness. "I came to you – and only you – because you are the wisest of us all. Just do as I ask. See if you can remember. I wouldn't ask this of you without a good reason."

Tso Lan glared at him before momentary confusion stilled his expression into an inquisitive scowl.

"Does your head hurt?" the younger demon asked. When the other demon nodded, Hsi Wu felt a small surge of elation. Maybe this memory block had something to do with them being in the Void. If Tso Lan could start to remember, maybe he'd also become free of the Void. "Listen to me, Tso Lan. I went through the same thing. I still do. But just keep trying to remember. There's a lot missing that shouldn't be. Don't talk to the others about it yet. Just keep trying no matter the pain."

"I..." Tso Lan was contemplative before he looked off to his left in surprise. "Shendu's coming!"

"Keep this to yourself. I'll talk to you later!" Hsi Wu waved his hand quickly, causing the visage of his brother to disappear from the mirror. He exhaled slowly before turning off the lights and wandering to his bedroom and sprawling out on the bed. The linen was cool against his cheek, the pillow and mattress thick and soft. Even in ancient times, when most people slept in beds of straw, even the mightiest kings didn't have the pleasure of such a mattress, made with what the humans called memory-foam. There had been lots of mattresses at the store he went to, and he had been almost unsure of which one to choose. It was so much more enjoyable to be a human – or pretend to be one – than to be a demon lord.


	7. Honesty

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter VIII – Honesty

I am thrilled that everyone is enjoying this story so far! I am much, much, MUCH more satisfied with this version than I ever was with the original – I really have come a long way as an author! It also helps that this time around, the JCA series is complete, so I have more canon information to use than before since the first version of this story was written before season 3 even aired. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review/feedback – it literally is what keeps me going!

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu regarded Jade with a open smile as she approached him, holding out his arms. Without the slightest hesitation, she went into them, hugging him back. He caught a faint trace of the shampoo and soap she used, rubbing her back slowly as he looked down at her.

The fact that Jade was hugging him – and was comfortable with it – showed him how far he had come with her. She even let him take her on a couple more flying trips over the last week, though she had yet to accept his invitation to spend time in his apartment. She always found some sort of excuse – that she had to work the next day, that she had plans with her uncles or friends, or that she was just really tired. He took these rejections gracefully, but had not given up on his resolve to get closer to her. Yes, he enjoyed having her as a friend, but he wanted more. Much more.

However, with an increased ability to control his evil urges, he didn't screw up with her as he had before. It was much easier to act more 'human', and he didn't feel as much of a urge to be in his Demonic form as he did before. Every time he left his apartment, he shifted to 'Seymour Hsiwoositz' almost unconsciously.

"I missed you." he whispered as he lifted a hand to stroke her hair.

"It's only been two days." She looked up at him with a faint smile. He wanted to see her every day, but understood that insisting upon that would only alienate her, so he took care to not call her too often or make her feel pressured.

"I still missed you!" he responded lightly before his tone became more serious. "I care about you. You know that."

Jade blushed faintly and pulled free of his embrace. He fought back the urge to hold on, and let his arms drop as he regarded her. From what he knew, her uncle Jackie was in Washington on some sort of archaeological consultation, helping with a collection of Pacific Native American art. He would be gone for a couple of days, leaving Jade with her elder uncle.

"So... what did you have in mind for this afternoon?" she asked. Last time they were together, they had gone to an art gallery, looking at and commenting on various pieces of art before having some Mexican for dinner.

"Well... I wanted to do something different. Not that I mind treating you to dinner, but I was thinking that maybe tonight, I'd cook for us."

"Hm." Jade tilted her head, glancing at him skeptically. He stared back levelly.

"It's fun trying all these different foods at the restaurants, but I'd like to make dinner this time. If you really would rather not do this, fine. But it'd mean a lot to me."

Jade stared off, tapping her chin for a moment as she pondered his words. She had fun trying all the eateries he found through his research, but what would his own food taste like? She was curious.

"I assume you intend to do this at your place."

"But of course."

She stared at him for a few moments. "Just dinner, right?"

He nodded solemnly. "Just dinner. Anything else is up to you."

"... Okay."

The Sky Demon had to fight the urge to leap with joy, and he controlled the smile that emerged on his face, not wanting to seem too enthusiastic.

o0o0o0o

Instead of flying, Hsi Wu ushered her into the apartment building the normal way. The doorman, a portly older gentleman, greeted him as 'Mr. Hsiwoositz' and tipped his hat to Jade. The lobby was large and well-lit, yet was also somewhat subdued and elegant, with several plush sofas to one side, potted plants giving a partial screen of privacy to that area. On the other side was a marble counter hosting a concierge in front of a row of mailboxes.

The plush deep red carpet was complemented by the gold gilt-work and crown molding that accented the cream-colored walls and pillars. How did Hsi Wu manage to situate himself in such a place as this?

_Oh, right. He's the Demon of Cunning_. If he was able to produce a driver's license that looked and worked like a real one, then he should be able to produce money or a good renter's record with his magic.

The elevator was spacious and clean, and the Muzak that played had a classical feel to it, played so quietly that it actually soothed rather than annoyed. On the top floor, the doors slid open to reveal a foyer similar to the lobby. It split off into two short hallways, both lined with potted plants. He led her to the one on the right, waving his hand over the door. Several clicks became audible as the locks magically disengaged themselves.

The apartment was even more impressive in daylight, its westward-facing windows offering a gorgeous view of the ocean and the afternoon sky.

"If you would take off your shoes, Jade..." He slipped out of his own and left them on a mat next to the door. She obliged before padding across the floor to survey the open living-kitchen area.

"I have most of the food put together. It won't take long, I just need to do a couple more things and cook it." There was already a pot simmering on the stove, filling the kitchen with a faint scent of mixed spices.

"Need any help?"

"No. You're my guest, enjoy yourself. Watch some TV, or there's some magazines on the coffee table. Bathroom's first door down the hall if you need it."

"Thanks." Jade wandered over to the couch and sat down. Several issues of _National Geographic_ sat on the table along with a couple of _Scientific Journals_ and a few other magazines she would call 'smart'. As she picked up a National Geographic, she took the chance to study her surroundings. While the furnishings were mostly modern, she saw quite a few antiques that would make Uncle practically salivate if he saw them. Actually, Uncle Jackie would probably like to examine the pottery and paintings she saw in this room, as well. On a shelf she saw books on history, some in English, others in Chinese. It certainly looked as if Hsi Wu spent his free time learning new things instead of being up to nefarious deeds.

She turned around to see him moving around briskly, having several pots and pans over the stove, stirring things or adding in this or that while chopping some vegetables and making last-minute preparations. Whatever it was, it smelled good! Much of it smelled like traditional Chinese cooking, but there were a few unique scents intermingled with the usual ingredients that could be found in Chinese cuisine.

Hsi Wu noted her interest, but feigned ignorance, continuing to cook dinner. This had been inspired by a good memory he had of Po Kong. Back then, she had been nothing like the Mountain Demon she was now known as. She was tall and broad-shouldered, but instead of the hideous, bulging gut she now had, she actually had a woman's shape, with a generous chest and hips. Some would have called her 'heavy', but he knew that there were many men who found such full-figured women attractive.

Po Kong loved cooking, and was always trying out new recipes, or at least that's what he was able to surmise from the memories he had of her. He had an especially vivid memory of being in the kitchen with her. She was clad in red – her favorite color – with a white apron tied securely around her middle. Despite the stoutness of her build, she was actually nimble and graceful, moving around the kitchen in a swish of red silk skirts, showing him how to cut vegetables and telling him what kind of spices best complemented certain dishes.

Most of the dishes he was now preparing were ones he remembered doing with Po Kong. She was cheerful and pleasant, always happy to welcome him to her kitchen and teach him this or that. He remembered Dai Gui or Xiao Fung being with them a couple of times, also learning from their sister.

It was weird recalling this happy, friendly Po Kong when he thought of the foul-tempered and gluttonous beast in the Void. Despite all that he was able to remember now, there were still large pieces of his memory missing.

As the food simmered in their respective vessels, he set the table, using antique porcelain dishes and setting down silver chopsticks and Chinese-style soup spoons, which were almost like miniature bowls and held more than their American counterparts.

In a few minutes, the food was moved to the table in various covered dishes, and when Jade approached the table, he pulled out her seat and gestured to it with a flourish. She thanked him as she took her seat, letting him push the chair forward.

Jade took a bit out of every dish and placed it on her plate, immensely curious about the Sky Demon's cooking ability. She took the time to sample each food, chewing on it thoughtfully as he watched her. There was an overall familiarity to the menu he had chosen for them, but there were different spices or ingredients here and there to give the cuisine an unique – but not unwelcome – twist.

She helped herself several more times, noting the pleased expression on his face. She smiled at him as she ladled some curried bean soup into her bowl.

"Where did you learn to do all of this? Some of these things are so... different."

"Well, I cooked most of this from memory though I did change a little here or there."

"Do you remember who taught you?"

He nodded slowly. "Po Kong."

Jade stared at him, finding it hard to imagine the Mountain Demon teaching others to cook. She thought that Po Kong would rather just shovel it all down her gullet and be done with it. It apparently showed in her expression, because he gave her a wry smile.

"She wasn't always the Mountain Demon. Back then, she was smaller. A _lot _smaller. She liked to eat, but her appetite was a lot more controlled, and she enjoyed cooking for others and trying different recipes. She was generous – to demon and human alike." He knew it must sound odd to her, to actually describe as generous a demon that had been renown for her greediness.

"Do you... know what happened? To her, to the rest of you?"

"No. At least, not yet. There's still a lot of pieces missing from my memory, but it's all coming together. Slowly."

"Hmm." She nodded slowly. "Have you... ever tried talking to any of your brothers and sisters?"

"Mmhm. I contacted Tso Lan. He's always been the wisest and most level-headed of us, so I thought I would talk to him first." He did not miss the sudden flash of worry on her face, and quickly continued, "He demanded me to get him out of the Void, but I refused. I told him that he had to try to remember things first. He has the same memory problems as I do. So if it happened to the two of us, doubtless it happened to the others as well."

"Yeah. Makes sense." Jade hadn't missed how he spoke of Po Kong and her kindness with affection in his voice.

"So anyway, I just told him to keep trying to remember. I gave him a couple of hints to help him along, and right now it's just the two of us. When he remembers more, I'll tell him to talk to another demon. I don't want to rush this."

"I agree."

"One thing I noticed is that I don't have any happy memories of Shendu. What I remember of him is him picking fights, or sneaking around. I find it weird that he found a way out of the Void after we were all banished. The spells the Immortals cast were supposed to be equally strong for all of us, but..."

"Yeah. I thought it was weird, too."

He nodded slowly as he stared at her. "Well, every day I remember a little more, so I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough."

"You will." Jade assured him. He smiled at her gratefully.

o0o0o0o

With a stomach full of delicious cooking, Jade was content to simply settle on the couch for a while. Hsi Wu sat next to her and turned on the television, idly flicking through the channels before settling on one that played old movies. _Spartacus_ was just starting, and he looked at her.

"This okay with you?" he asked.

"Sure." She shrugged and nodded, propping her feet on a cushion as she settled herself comfortably. All she wanted to do was take a short nap, the food had been so delicious that she just wanted everything! She stared at the television with half-lidded eyes, one hand splayed out on the sofa while the other rested on her stomach.

As she rested, digesting her dinner, Hsi Wu studied her. She was full and content, her eyes staring out sleepily at the television. He said nothing, not wishing to interrupt the tranquility that surrounded them. He himself was full, and relished the feeling – it was hard not to, considering that they had all gone hungry for centuries in the Void. As the movie played on, he closed his eyes, half-listening to the dialogue as he drifted off.

o0o0o0o

_The smell of food wafted through the air from a large banquet table that was almost literally piled high with all sorts of savory victuals. He knew without being told that Po Kong had put together the menu, with help from her human servants. From beyond the table, he heard someone singing, the voice as alluring as the legendary Sirens of Greek lore. He looked around, seeing the traditional Chinese architecture of a mansion, the decorations lavish but in good taste. A few human servants bustled around, and whenever one of them acknowledged him, they did so with a bow, calling him 'young master'. Some of them tended the table, bringing more food to it for the upcoming feast.._

_Heavy footsteps approached, and Hsi Wu looked up to see Tchangzu. The Thunder Demon was a majestic sight as he always was, given his size and aura, further evinced by the gold-and-blue adorned black silk he wore. His mouth spread into a wide grin as he caught notice of the Sky Demon, and he patted the younger demon's head, his hand large but gentle._

"_What are you doing here by yourself, little brother? Come, Bai Tsa has just started singing, and we're late!"_

_Without protest, Hsi Wu followed his brother down the hallway. Suddenly, Shendu jumped out from behind a pillar, causing him to give out a startled cry._

"_That's not funny!" Tchangzu scowled at the young dragon demon. "Must you always be sneaking around, looking for trouble? And at such a special time for our sister?"_

_Shendu hissed at them, flicking his forked tongue. "She can sing whenever she wants. I've heard her sing plenty of times. Anyone can sing!" he retorted contemptuously._

"_Not as well as Bai Tsa!" Tchangzu retorted calmly before tugging Hsi Wu down the hallway, ignoring Shendu._

"_I don't know what's wrong with him." the older demon muttered. "He never seems to be happy, no matter what is given him."_

"_Hmm?" Hsi Wu looked up at him._

"_Nothing, nothing. This is supposed to be a happy day, we shouldn't let Shendu spoil it for us."_

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu opened his eyes and stretched out. The movie was still playing, so he hadn't been sleeping for long. He spent a few moments processing his dream, studying and analyzing it as he did every other memory he unearthed from the recesses of his subconscious.

It appeared to be a childhood memory. Shendu had looked rather young in it, not yet an adult, and Hsi Wu knew that he was younger than the dragon demon. If he was right, it was the earliest memory he had been able to recall to date. He wasn't sure how old he was, but what impressed him most was the overall happiness. The human servants hadn't been afraid of him or Tchangzu. And the Thunder Demon had treated him with open warmth and affection, a far cry from the antagonistic personality that often clashed with his younger siblings in the Void.

He wondered how Tso Lan was doing, and how much the Moon Demon was able to recall. His older brother didn't have the benefit of having paper and pen to record his thoughts and organize them, but Hsi Wu knew from experience that Tso Lan had a good memory and didn't have as much of a need of making notes for himself as others would have. When Jade left, he would check in with his brother, it'd been several days and he was sure that Tso had made some progress and would have something to talk about. His hand slid across the sofa to touch Jade's. She did not respond to the light touch, so he covered her hand with his and squeezed.

"Mmm?" She slowly turned her head.

"Just checking to see if you fell asleep." he murmured.

"I almost did." She patted her belly. "That was some good food."

"You can take some home with you. I have Tupperware containers if you want."

"Then I know what I'm having for lunch tomorrow." She had to work at the museum, but the employee breakroom had a microwave and toaster oven. "You could open up a restaurant."

"You flatter me." he purred, his eyes twinkling with appreciation.

"No, really. You said you didn't know what kind of job you would like, so there's an idea."

"A good one." Many of the Chinese or other Asian restaurants weren't really authentic, owned by Americans who did not have a real understanding of Asian cuisine and the subtleties that came with an Oriental menu. All too often the menus were Americanized, with distinctly American twists added to the cuisine to please a less discerning palate. Po Kong would most certainly not appreciate many of the things that had been done to food today.

They watched in amicable silence as the scene came up where other men claimed to be Spartacus, and when the movie ended, Jade pulled herself up off the sofa to use the bathroom.

As fun as dinner and the movie had been, she knew it was time to go home. Part of her wanted to stay here – she was actually very comfortable around him and even starting to feel more than just friendly towards him. Such thoughts made her heart flutter. It was one thing to have a Demon as a friend, but for their relationship to become more... it thrilled and frightened her. Hsi Wu made no secret of his feelings for her, but so far she had managed to keep a line drawn between them – a line that he seemed to enjoy skirting around or outright pushing.

"I should be going now." Jade said as she picked up her purse, checking her cellphone for messages.

"So soon?" He looked crestfallen. "It's not that late. Stay with me a while longer?"

Well, he was right. She often was out with Simone much later than this, but she reminded herself that she had to keep the Sky Demon at a distance. Her uncles didn't even know, and she didn't want to see what would happen if they ever found out...

"Sorry, but I need to go." she said in a firm but polite voice. "But I did enjoy the dinner, I appreciate the time and effort you made, and it was wonderful." she added to soften her rejection of his request.

Had he been in his Demon form, Hsi Wu's wings and pointed ears would have drooped, but he stoically went to the kitchen, placing leftovers in several containers as he had promised before putting them all in a plastic shopping bag. He placed the package in her hands, his fingers briefly brushing against hers.

This light gesture caused warmth to tingle through her fingers, and instinctively, she pulled back, fighting the blush that threatened to creep across her face. He glanced at her, his expression guarded but his eyes betraying his sadness and disappointment, along with desire. Upon registering this mixture of emotions, she quickly looked away.

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu had felt his demonic urges bubbling up at her rejection, but he was able to rein them in, however much he wanted to just let his demon nature take hold of the situation. He had imagined ravishing her, wrapping his tail around her middle and exploring her lithe form, familiarizing himself with all of her intimate, sensitive spots...

He turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen before assuming his Demon form and approaching the mirror He had not spoken to his brother since the first time, nearly a week ago, but that was because he wanted to give his older brother ample time to think. As he murmured the spell, he hoped that his brother would again be alone, prepared to dispel the portal immediately if he was not.

"Greetings." Tso Lan stated, his hands folded to his chest.

"You appear to be in a good mood." Hsi Wu replied, relieved that he saw no fury or irritation on the Moon Demon's face.

"Not good... but not bad. I have been waiting for you. How long has it been?"

"Almost a week." Hsi Wu decided to be honest. A flicker of surprise passed through Tso's expression.

"It... did not seem that long. Not when I have been able to... keep myself occupied."

"I suppose you found an useful occupation, then."

"All these centuries, and it has never occurred to me to... think about certain matters."

"I found it perplexing at first, as well. But every day, I remember more. And today, I remembered an actual childhood memory. Shendu was very young, too."

"I have had no such memories. But I do remember other things. Happy things."

"That's how it was for me. Just keep working on it, and it'll become clearer. I have also used a few spells that assist with memory or dreaming. They don't always work, as if there's another magic at work..." Hsi Wu trailed off.

"I have come to the same conclusion. I have asked Bai Tsa about her memories."

The Sky Demon felt a flash of irritation, but reined it in, remembering that the Moon Demon generally did not act rashly. He and Bai Tsa had always been rather close, so Tso must have had a reason for discussing this with her.

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No. At least, not yet. After I asked her about her memories, she retreated from me, and I have not seen her since."

"We both know it takes time and patience."

"Indeed." Tso Lan let out a low sigh. "You may find remembering your childhood enjoyable, but I am more interested in why we have forgotten... and who is responsible for it."

"I would expect no less of you."

"Since you remember more than me, have you come to any sort of conclusion?"

Hsi Wu hesitated. He wanted to blame Shendu, the feeling nagged at him that the Fire Demon was somehow responsible for it. The other siblings certainly enjoyed having Shendu around as their punching bag, especially now that he was in physical form, but he had no definite evidence.

"I have an idea, but I do not remember enough to offer any sort of proof. I need more... certainty."

Tso Lan nodded with approval, and the younger demon was surprised at how... nice it felt that he had his brother's support. There had been so much acrimony between all the siblings... now, it all seemed so stupid and senseless.

"And when do you intend to help me get out of the Void?" Tso Lan asked.

"Soon."

The Moon Demon let out a growl of irritation.

"Listen to me, Tso Lan. We were banished to the Void for a reason. I'll be damned if the humans find reason to banish us again."

He was pleased to see surprise on the older demon's face. "Besides, Bai Tsa will need someone to talk to. And the others as well, in time. But do not speak of any of this to Shendu. Or his son." He wasn't sure if Shendu was somehow behind all this, but better safe than sorry. And Drago was a wild card. At times, he felt sorry for his nephew.

When Shendu had pulled his son into the Void, Drago's aunts and uncles had wasted no time in pulling their residual chi from the young demon. This in turn had boosted their powers by a fraction, the instruments of the Immortals now destroyed. Drago spent most of his time by himself, avoiding his father and the rest of his family. Once, Hsi Wu could honestly say he didn't give a shit about his brother's child. Now... he wasn't so sure. It wouldn't be fair to make Drago suffer for his father's sins. He'd have to wait and see what happened with his other siblings.

"I'll talk to you in a few days." He waved his hand, and the mirror's surface became flat and shiny again. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Tso Lan – he just wanted to nurse his hurt feelings and think about Jade.

o0o0o0o

The shop was closed, but Jade entered the side door with her key, quietly locking it and setting the deadbolt. The aroma of food wafting down the hallways indicated that Uncle and Tohru were having their dinner. She looked down at the bag of leftovers and bit back a quiet sigh before she headed into the kitchen to put it in the refrigerator.

She walked past the table, acknowledging them with a warm greeting and politely declining a plate, explaining that she had already eaten with her friend, but accepting their invitation to play mahjong with them. It'd been a while, and with her work schedule and time spent with her friends, she didn't see them as much as she used to.

She went upstairs, changing into more comfortable clothing before her cell rang. As soon as she saw the number, she stiffened, setting her jaw before answering it. It was now afternoon in Hong Kong.

"Hi, Mom!" she said, making herself sound cheerful as she sat on the bed. After a bit of chitchat, her mother turned their conversation in a more serious direction.

"How is the job?"

"Great. It's a fun job."

"And your uncles?"

"Everything's good. Jackie's not here right now, but Elder Uncle is if you want to talk to him."

"I already spoke with him this afternoon."

_Great_, Jade held back a groan. "Well, Uncle invited me to play mahjong with him, so I'm going to head downstairs, and..."

"Have you been studying?"

"Yes." It wasn't exactly a lie. Looking at the books her parents gave her for a few minutes counted as studying, right?

"Good. And you have been saving your money, yes?"

"Of course." Since she didn't have to pay rent to Uncle, she was able to save most of her paychecks. There was food and some clothing, and a bit of entertainment, but so far she had been able to make a nice little nest egg for herself. Her parents wanted her to have money for herself, to prove responsibility. High school in China did not give her – or other students – much opportunity to earn money, since Chinese high schools, especially the better ones, were more intensive than American ones. How glad she was to be out of school! But not for long if she went back there...

"Good, good. Have you decided what you will be doing?"

_You mean, have I picked out one of the careers and schools you want me to go to?_ She asked herself dryly. "No, Mom." She thought about Jackie's encouragement for her to figure out what she wanted for herself. And Hsi Wu had done the same thing. "In fact, I don't feel ready to go to college this fall. I want to wait a year, and..."

"The colleges aren't going to wait for you!"

"I don't mean putting off college so I can do nothing. I want to continue working, so it's not as if I'd be fooling around. I'd still be working, you know..."

"You can work after college! This job at the museum... it's not a career!" Jade could hear the impatience in her mother's voice.

"That's what I like about it. To be honest, I don't want to be a doctor, I'm grossed out by the sight of blood, and being a lawyer isn't my cup of tea, either, and I think I'd be happier as a teacher or something like that, but I don't know yet and that's why I'm not ready for school..."

"Perhaps sending you to America for the summer was a mistake." Mrs. Chan's voice was now cool with disapproval.

"No, it wasn't. It was what I needed." She didn't want to think of what her summer would have been like in China, stuck with her parents' nagging and constant intrusions into her life...

"Jade, your father and I have worked hard to give you the best life we could!"

"I know. And I really appreciate it, I do. I know you want what is best for me, but I'm telling you, I'm not ready for college! Not now! I just finished high school, I've had enough of classes and studying! Give me a break!" She snapped into the phone without meaning to, feeling exasperated with her mother.

"Don't take that tone with me! I will be having a discussion with your father as soon as he gets home, and..."

"Fine." Jade turned off the phone before her mother could say anything more. She stared down at it, wondering if Mom would try calling either one of her uncles. _Whatever_. Setting the phone down with a distinctive thump on her desk, she went downstairs. When she was younger, she hadn't enjoyed mahjong too much, but as she got older, her appreciation of the game grew. Even though Jackie wasn't here, they could still play the game with three people, though the rules had to be changed a bit to accommodate the number. Tohru seemed to sense her unease because she caught him glancing at her with concern. Deciding to test the waters, she looked at her elder uncle.

"You know that my parents expect me to go back to China this fall."

"Yes." Uncle raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't want to go back?"

Uncle was silent for a few moments before he slowly nodded. "It is your decision, Jade. If you wish to stay here, we would be delighted to have you."

"My parents won't like it."

"You are an adult. When you first came here, you were rebellious and undisciplined..." As he said this, Jade gave out a faint, sheepish smile, "But you have grown up, and you are mature enough to make your decisions. I have opportunities here that I would not have had in China. So does Jackie." He let out a slow sigh. He was proud of his Chinese heritage. China had a rich culture and history, but it was by no means perfect, and life was miserable for many. He had visited China several times since he left it, and some things had improved, commoners having more opportunity under the current government than they would have had in the time of Emperors. But he had left the country for a reason.

"We would be happy to sponsor you. Jackie tells me how well you are doing at the museum. If you think you would have a better life here..." He nodded slowly before turning his focus back to the tiles.

o0o0o0o

The talk with Uncle had encouraged her. So far her parents hadn't tried calling the shop, and she wondered if they had contacted Jackie. He hadn't said anything or called her, and Jade almost wished he had. After the fight with Mom last night, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. If she refused to return to China, would her parents try to get the government involved?

If things had been different between her and her parents, she'd be willing to go back. But like so many other Chinese parents, especially well-to-do ones, her own had high expectations of her, and since she was their only child, they had put all of their expectations on her. She honestly didn't want to disappoint them, but at the same time they had their own expectations and wouldn't listen to her. Was it so unreasonable to want to wait to go to college? It was common for young adults in the United Kingdom and several other countries to take a 'gap year' after finishing secondary school and use it to travel abroad, get a job, or do volunteer work, though the practice was also frowned upon in other countries, including Japan and China.

Simone didn't want to go to college either, but her parents were fine with it, telling her that as long as she had a job and was able to support herself, she could do as she pleased.

_But if I stay in America, my problems are solved. I already have a job and people willing to sponsor me I'm an adult! If I go back to China and do what my parents ask, I'll end up being burnt-out and depressed. Gee, I wonder what Mom and Dad would say about that._ The young woman let out a quiet sigh before the microwave gave out a soft but firm 'ding', telling her that her lunch was ready.

Jade took out the plastic containers and set them on the table, inhaling the scent of the spices that Hsi Wu had used. She poked the food with a fork, thinking about the hurt she had seen in his face the previous evening.

It was bad enough that she worried about her relationship with her parents, now she had to worry about her uncles and a demon! If her uncles ever found out... Damn. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from them forever, but how receptive would they be to the idea that the Sky Demon had no evil intentions and simply wanted to lead a normal life?

Furthermore, how would they react if they knew of the demon's interest in her? Even if 'Seymour' never revealed his Demon form to her family, she had the certainty that her uncles and Tohru would figure it out.

But more importantly... how did she feel about him? She enjoyed his company as a friend, and tried to keep that line firmly drawn. Despite her attempts to keep him at arms' length, she couldn't help but have a few fantasies about him. When he purred, it sent shivers up and down her spine. She would never forget the thrill she felt from his kisses, or his lust-filled gaze. What would it be like to have a Demon as a lover?

"Oh, hello, Jade!" a familiar voice said from her side. She looked up to see Mr. Weatherby, the museum's curator. He was a portly man in late middle-age, and the first time she met him, his demeanor had made her think of Santa Claus. He was a nice boss and obviously enjoyed his job.

"Hey." She watched as he went to the coffeepot, pouring himself a cup.

"This morning's group has a lot of good feedback about you." he said as he turned towards her.

"Uh... that's good to know."

"It's a shame you won't be staying past the summer. The younger ones like you, especially."

Jade smiled faintly. Though most of her groups were young adults or interested tourists, she did have a few summer-school groups of young kids. Remembering how easily bored she had been in school, she tailored her tour lectures to fit them, throwing in facts and trivia that she knew kids would find cool or interesting.

"I don't think I'll be going back to China."

"Really?" Mr. Weatherby actually sounded pleased. "If you do decide to stay here, you can keep the job. We get a lot of school groups in the fall and winter."

Jade regarded him with a grateful smile. Having a steady job – and a decent one at that – would help her case for applying for American citizenship. "Thanks. I appreciate it. If I stay in America, I'll definitely be here for the rest of the year."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Hmm, your lunch smells good." He regarded the food with interest. "Is that Chinese?"

"Yeah... kind of. A friend of mine made it, but he got creative with the traditional menu."

"Well, enjoy it. I'll be in my office."

As he left the breakroom, she looked down at the food, thinking of how easy it had been for her to refer to Hsi Wu as friend.

o0o0o0o

Jade went home immediately after work, hoping to talk to Tohru. Elder Uncle was wise and could be a good listener despite how cantankerous he could be at times. But what she wanted to talk about... Tohru would definitely be a better person to talk to. Simone encouraged her relationship with 'Seymour', and the Sky Demon got along pretty well with the young human female, treating her with respect.

She wasn't going to tell Tohru everything, but she wanted to test the waters, and the ex-sumo seemed to be the best place to start. He was usually calm, providing a good contrast to her uncles.

She found him in the back room, examining a few old manuscripts. Though his first language was Japanese, he had learned to read and speak Chinese fairly well under Uncle's tutelage, and she, in turn, had managed to learn some Japanese during her summers with him. After greeting him, she sat across the table from him.

"Tohru... could we talk?"

"Of course." His eyes were on the papers, but she could tell he was listening. It was his way.

"I... met this boy."

Tohru slowly raised his head to stare at her. It was the first time she had ever talked about a boy, she usually came to him with other problems. But he gave her an encouraging nod.

"He really likes me. He has said so several times. But I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a month."

"Hmm. Why didn't you tell us?" His voice bore no scolding or criticism.

"Well, I didn't consider him a boyfriend or anything." This much was truth. "I mean, we've had a few dinners together and whatever, but..." She shook her head.

"Perhaps you could bring him by sometime. But why are you so unsure of your feelings for him? Does he treat you well?"

"Yes, he does. I'm not worried about how he treats me, but he has made it very clear that he wants me, and it scares me, but it also thrills me a little." Well, _little_ wasn't quite the right word, but she didn't want to let on just how much her friend affected her.

"You're not leading him on, are you?"

"No, no. I don't tease him or anything like that. I know better. I'm not interested in... playing with someone's feelings. Part of me wants to break off the friendship. But I don't know how I feel about him."

"Are you afraid?"

Jade let out a slow sigh. She was afraid of what Hsi Wu might do if she attempted to break off their friendship. But if she let him have her in the way he wanted... Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! "Yes." she murmured, bowing her head. A large hand reached across the table, its warmth encompassing her own. She looked up and gave him a grateful smile, feeling reassured as she felt the gentle grip around her hand.

"Perhaps you should talk to him. See where he thinks your relationship will go, what he ultimately wants."

Talking with Hsi Wu? Her eyes widened slightly at this idea. They had talked about plenty of things, but she had always skirted the subject of their relationship and his feelings for her.

"You're a genius!" she exclaimed softly. His lips upturned into a pleased smile, a rare thing to see on his usually solemn face.

o0o0o0o

With Tohru's advice on her mind, she felt more calm and confident now that she had a plan. She would talk to Hsi Wu and be blunt about it, and hopefully get a better understanding of her own feelings. She had feelings for him that she never felt for any of the other boys she dated – and some of them had been rather handsome or charming – and at times found herself wanting to respond to his desire.

After talking with Tohru, she retreated to her room and checked her phone for messages. Hsi Wu's number appeared in the display, along with her parents' and Simone's. She checked Simone's first, hearing a brief and cheery message about there being a concert on the beach this evening.

_Sounds good to me_, Jade thought. She would welcome the distraction, so she called her friend back. Simone picked up, and they chatted for a bit, confirming their rendezvous for the evening.

Next was the message her mother had left her, informing that she had a discussion with her father. Jade closed her eyes as she listened to her mother's voice, unconsciously stiffening and clenching her fists. But to her surprise, her mother's tone became pleasant after the first couple of sentences, insisting that she and Dad had never meant to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable, that they sincerely only wanted what was best for her. Jade was relieved that her mother wasn't trying to nag her, but she had a feeling that the matter hadn't been quite resolved – Mom and Dad wouldn't give in like that, not after all the talk and planning they did for their daughter. _Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes_, she thought.

Hsi Wu hadn't left a message, though the display showed that he had called twice this afternoon. She stared at her phone for several moments, knowing that she needed to be honest with him, though she dreaded what could become a confrontation.


	8. Taste

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter XIII – Taste

I'm so sorry that this update was such a long time in coming. I have had so much stuff on my plate including finishing my novel, but fear not, I will never abandon this story! It is already more than halfway done, and I have the rest of the chapters plotted out, so next update won't be as long as this one! :D Please enjoy and leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Though it had been a warm day, the evening brought with it a cool breeze, making the beach a comfortable place to be. To one side, Jade could see the stage crew setting up the final touches. At the other side of the beach were concession stands and carts offering all sorts of treats to the beach-goers. Jade also noticed a stand selling concert T-shirts and other memorabilia. Since it was almost time for the concert to start, the beach was already crowded, and it was easy to get lost in the mishmash of bodies.

She hadn't called Hsi Wu, deciding to put it off and just enjoy the concert. The memory of his dejected expression had haunted her for most of the day, and she was annoyed with how guilty she felt over it. It wasn't as if she had been leading him on! She had defined her boundaries and made herself clear, and if he didn't like that, well, it was his problem!

"Want to get something to drink?" Simone asked. Jade was happy for the distraction, so she nodded and let her friend lead her to one of the stands. As she got a bottle of juice, her cellphone buzzed. Reaching into her bag, she frowned as she pulled it out, noticing the number on the display. Damnit, just when she had been able to push Hsi Wu out of her mind, he just had to remind her of his existence! Dropping the phone back into her bag, she turned toward the stage as the first band started playing.

The time passed pleasantly. Some of the bands were better than others, but it was still a pretty fun concert, and a lot more comfortable than a packed building. She noticed a few people passing around alcohol or even a joint here or there, but she ignored them, though she knew how Captain Black would react if he saw people puffing on doobies. She hadn't seen him since last summer.

Even after the last band finished its set, some people remained on the beach, building small fires or just sitting around and eating or drinking. Jade let Simone lead her around to greet a few old friends. Maynard – the boy who had once tried to bully her back in elementary school – was there with a fire of his own. He had actually been a good kung fu student when he was taking lessons from her, and had matured nicely, now as big of a man as he had been as a boy. But his face was gentle and kind, his eyes glinting with surprise and welcome as he saw the pair of women.

Jade sat down on a long with Simone as she listened to her friend chat with Maynard, letting her mind wander as she stared into the flames. As soon as she heard Maynard say that he had gotten into Harvard, she was quick to congratulate him. He beamed, having been able to earn enough money from odd jobs all through high school for his first year of education there, and he told them about jobs he had found at or around the school that would let him earn more to continue his education.

It was funny to think of the awkward bully that had once tried to push her around. He was still a bit clumsy, but he was as tall and big as ever, and because of the meditation he had learned from Jade so long ago, he was deftly able to defend himself against those who would tease him about his bulk. His record wasn't good enough to get him a scholarship, but his grades were good enough and his application essay had been met with approval. It was a little weird but actually kind of cool thought to know Maynard as someone with high goals. Definitely this road was better than one of violence and gang activity.

"So, you going back to China this fall again?" Maynard asked as he stirred the fire with a stick. Many people were gone, but others had chosen to remain, using the opportunity of a cool evening to have bonfires and gatherings.

"Actually, no, I don't think so. I'd rather stay here."

"Won't your parents be upset?" Simone asked.

"Definitely, Mom and I already had words about it, but I just don't want to go to college right now. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do, and..."

"Oh, I gotcha. I know exactly what I wanted and I worked hard for it, but if you don't know what you want, then college isn't right for you. You work at the museum, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a tour guide. I was invited to hold the job for the rest of the year, so..." Jade shrugged.

"Maybe I'll swing by. Hope your lectures aren't as boring as Ms. Hartman's." he commented. Simone laughed and shook her head.

"People seem to like me." Jade replied casually, acting as if it was no big deal. Making sure that kids liked her lectures gave her the idea that she could be a teacher, and make learning fun for them. Her thoughts took an unexpected turn when she remembered how her teacher had been touched by the chi of the Sky Demon. Ms. Hartman had been so protective of her... was it all her teacher, or had some of that been Hsi Wu? It had felt so odd the short time she had Xiao Fung's demon chi, and she wondered if any of the others who had ever experienced these infusions of chi had felt the same as she did.

Maynard was soon distracted by a couple of other friends joining his circle, carrying some food and drink. Hade greeted them, barely recognizing them, and accepted a bottle of beer after noticing that everyone else had taken one. She barely touched it, taking sips here and there as she listened to some jokes and a senior prank pulled just a month ago. No such custom existed in China, which really was too bad because her school, though highly-ranked and -rated, needed a little chaos for fun. Chinese schools were more strict and orderly, and infractions were usually quickly and firmly dealt with. In some ways, it made them better than American schools.

"How definite are you about staying here?" Simone asked.

"Pretty sure." Like, ninety-nine percent sure, but there was still that one percent, and it nagged at her. Her uncles and Tohru had made it clear they would be happy for her to stay, but so would Hsi Wu...

"Oh, good, because I would get tired of zipping back and forth!" Simone commented. Jade smiled wryly at her friend. It _did_ get tiring, all the packing and preparations, especially on the return trips to China. It would be nice to put her roots down somewhere, so to speak.

"I have marshmallows, anybody want some?" Maynard asked as he pulled out a bag. Excited chatter met her ears as he passed the bag around and the others looked around for sticks to roast their new treats.

After a while, Jade felt an sudden urge to leave the group and take a walk on the shore. It calmed her to hear the waves crashing on the shore, and as she ventured closer, to feel it splash around her feet.

She gasped softly when she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders, and whipped around as she brought up her arms, ready to attack in case it was someone trying to mug her.

"Easy, Jade. It's just me." The visage of 'Seymour' smiled down at her bemusedly.

"For future reference, never sneak up on someone in public. You might end up with a face full of mace."

"Duly noted." Hsi Wu put his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts. "So... What's new?"

"Nothing. I just came here for the concert with Simone." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you follow me here?"

"No. I didn't _follow_ you, but I did have a hunch that you might be here when I saw the flyers for this concert. You live as long as I have, you learn to figure things out."

Jade crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't be like that." His tone was playful. "I just can't stay away from you."

"Obviously."

"Is that such a bad thing?" His smirk widened into a grin as he closed the distance between their bodies. "Aren't you the least bit happy to see me?"

"Maybe."

Hsi Wu smiled and shook his head as Jade looked away. "Jade." He placed a gentle hand on her arm. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Tch. Nothing!"

He stared at her for several long moments, wondering what to say. _Fuck it_. Actions speak louder than words, right? His left arm slid around her waist, and before Jade could protest, he pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her surprised cry as he reached up with his other hand to gently cup the back of her head.

Jade's eyes widened in surprise, and she knew she should push him away or slap him, but she was too stunned by her body's reaction to the kiss to do so. A knot of warmth had suddenly erupted in her lower abdomen, melting its way down her thighs and infusing her groin with pleasurable heat, and reaching up her chest, causing her nipples to harden.

It was the Sky Demon who broke the kiss, and Jade was dimly aware of the fierce glint of enjoyment, pleasure, and desire in his eyes as he looked down at her, still holding her.

After a moment of quickly collecting herself, she quickly yanked out of his embrace, placing her hand on his chest to assist in this gesture.

"What was that for?" he asked with a faint smirk.

"What was _that_ for?" she repeated, glaring at him even as she felt the heat in her cheeks.

"What do you think it was for?" Hsi Wu shot back.

"Hmph!" In a pointed gesture, she wiped her lips with the back of his hand. He let out a small snort.

"Oh come now, Jade! Surely the kiss wasn't that bad!"

_No. It was... incredible_. Of course, she wasn't about to admit that! She bit her lip, refusing to dignify his statement with a reply.

"Tsk. Why continue to deny yourself?" he asked. She turned away before he grabbed her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked bluntly. She averted her eyes.

"Yes or no?"

"No." Jade muttered in an entirely unconvincing tone.

"Come on. Even if I wasn't the Demon of Cunning, I'd know that was a lie." He grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, but the effect of this was considerably softened by the tell-tale pink tint on her cheeks.

"You know, honesty is often the better choice to make. Perhaps if I had been truthful to you back then and asked for help..." He shook his head. "I know you want me, and I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt you, but I also refuse to be lied to. I hoped that... I had proven myself. I've caused no trouble, nor do I desire to. I like this new life much better."

"It's only been a month. What is that to someone as old as you?" she retorted.

"What a month it has been." the Demon retorted easily, refusing to be fazed by her question. "Honestly, I enjoy this life far more than my old one. I'm just living... learning... having fun." He shrugged and smiled. "If you don't want to believe that, that's not my problem." His tone was defiant, challenging.

Jade reached into her purse, feeling the smooth body of the flute amidst the other things she had packed in there. Over the last month, she had always had it with her.

"Do it."

"What?" Jade asked as she looked up at him.

"You heard me. Do it."

"Do what?"

"That." He gestured to her bag.

"Do what?" she challenged. He smirked back at her.

"Come now, Jade. If you really, _really_ wanted me to go back to the Void, you'd have whipped that out a long time ago. Or told your uncles about me."

Jade found herself unable to reply. She had so many opportunities to tell Uncle or Tohru or Jackie... but she had always stopped herself before the topic could come up. Was it because she wanted to give him a chance?

"I care about you, Jade. I really want to be with you. Is it an impossible dream to think that you might reciprocate these feelings some day?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"A demon and a human? Tch." Jade knew that it was only a hollow excuse, and it reflected itself in the tone of her voice. Tales and legends were full of supernatural beings taking humans as mates.

"Being the girlfriend of a demon has its perks. Being mated to one is even better. You've seen what a good time you can have with me. Imagine how much better it could be. I would keep you happy and comfortable. You would need or want for nothing..." He purred this out softly, sounding like the Devil offering a deal, at least to Jade.

"But I shan't press you, my jewel. I can see that you need time to think about it." He grinned before she could protest. "Like you said, I have only been here a month. I'll just continue wooing you until you say yes." He leaned in, and Jade could feel his breath on her face. It was not unpleasant, and her heart thudded in anticipation as his lips drew closer. She knew she should push him away, but she could not find the desire to. She felt a shiver pass through her spine, her nipples hardening at the thought of another kiss...

Just before she could feel his lips, she felt fingers caress her cheek, and then the sudden whoosh as the Sky Demon beat his wings and took to the air. A startled gasp escaped her throat as she looked up at the ascending figure of the Demon of the Sky. He looked down, shooting her a wide grin before disappearing into the night.

_What the hell just happened?_ Wasn't he about to kiss her?

A low growl escaped her throat when she realized that he had drawn back on purpose to leave her wanting. Oh, she did want another kiss! The memory of the first one renewed the knot of warmth in the pit of her stomach, and she balled her hands into fists. If he thought he could get away with that...

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu chuckled to himself as he looked in the mirror, giving his human self a sassy wink. The look of anticipation quickly followed surprise on Jade's face... it was priceless. He had been so tempted to actually kiss her, but when he saw how her body was responding to the mere anticipation of a second kiss, he thought it would be best to leave her with that and let it stew for a bit. She had to want him – and more importantly, acknowledge that.

The fact that she hadn't told her uncles or pulled out her flute spoke volumes. And even if she had tried to use the flute... He smiled to himself.

He had first heard the flute a few weeks ago when he was flipping through channels. It made him cringe, but when he thought about it later, he realized that it hadn't hurt, or even invoked the least bit of magic. Granted, the elder Chan had to use magic in addition to the flute to re-banish him to the Void, but the sound of the instrument itself had been enough to hurt him, the sound screaming through his ears. Now the instrument didn't even have any lingering effect on him. He had even been so bold as to go into a musical instrument store and ask one of the salespeople to demonstrate a flute for him. Not one single twinge of pain, or shudder, or recoil. It drew no more reaction from him than any other instrument would.

He had thought about this for a while, and a conclusion dawned upon him. Each of the tools used in their banishment by the eight immortals had absorbed a bit of their demonic chi to make them more effective instruments in the binding of the Demons to the Void. When Drago was banished to the Void, he had that residual chi which the demons were quick to reclaim from him. If the items no longer had their demonic chi on them, that should render the binding spells useless.

It might have something to do with his escape from the Void and the fact that flutes had no effect on him. But how had the Immortals managed to gain a bit of their chi in the first place for their binding spells? That was something to discuss with Tso Lan, along with his recent research on Shendu.

Thanks to the Internet and the network that many libraries and museums were part of in this technological era, he had been able to do research on the dragon demon. It had always struck him as odd that Shendu had been able to escape the Void. One had to wonder what China would be like how had Lo Pei not reduced Shendu to a statue. He shuddered to think of it. There was a time where he wouldn't have cared about what Shendu did or the atrocities he committed, but the Sky Demon now felt shame at his own past misdeeds and those of his siblings.

He loosely folded his wings and let the rest of his human guise ripple away before he approached the mirror he used to talk with Tso Lan. By having Tso Lan share a couple of incantations with him, they had ensured that the mirror would always find his brother, but would remain dark if he was with someone else.

Fortunately, the Moon Demon came within view. Tso Lan looked happy to see him, and that warmed the younger Demon's heart. There was much to share with Tso Lan now that he felt his brother was prepared for the information. He had a memory of Tso Lan next to a moonlit lake with lotus flowers on its surface...

"Tso Lan. I have much to share with you."

"I am listening."

o0o0o0o

Sometimes his youngest brother would disappear for periods of time, so Tso Lan hadn't noticed his disappearance from this cursed plane of existence until Hsi Wu contacted him from the other world the first time.

Ever since then, he found himself amazed at certain things. Such as the fact that he hadn't ever thought about his childhood... or why he couldn't remember this period in his life. Why hadn't he thought about this once, in his centuries of exile? He kept himself occupied most of the time by remembering various things he had read before his banishment. His good memory allowed him to 'read' and re-read these texts in his mind. Yet he hadn't asked himself why he had done what he did to end up in this hellhole.

Now that he tried to remember his past, the pain only made him want to remember it more. It wasn't a repressed memory, that much he was able to deduce after several attempts to remember and using memory-spells. Though many spells, including the more powerful ones, often required ingredients to make the magic, there was a nice variety of spells, usually the simpler ones, only required words or concentration.

His own mental efforts and the usage of what spells he was able to use confirmed Hsi Wu's belief that the memory problems came from an outside source. Someone had messed around with their heads, erasing their childhood and other memories. Who would do this, and why? It had been very difficult, even near-impossible at first, but Tso Lan was able to work his way through the barriers that had been put up around certain parts of his subconscious, revealing startling glimpses of a Tso Lan he hadn't thought existed. He saw himself sharing libraries with humans, conversing with them and studying with them, even getting into rousing debates over this text or that. He saw himself spending time with his siblings – having _fun_ with them rather than fighting.

The first time he had seen himself engaging in positive interactions with humans, he hadn't believed it. Even during his reign as a fearsome Demon Sorcerer, he hadn't been given to torture like Shendu was, but he had still terrorized humans into obedience. But in these memories, he was sharing freely with them, as if they were his equals rather than slaves.

So where had he and his siblings gone wrong? So horrifically wrong? What would spur them to go onto this dark, twisted path of violence, terrorism, and depravity? He didn't know that yet, but the more mental barriers he overcame, the more certain he was that all of his questions would be answered in due time. In the meanwhile, he had conversed with Bai Tsa, encouraging her much like Hsi Wu had encouraged him. He had yet to discuss this with his other siblings, but despite the things that had been done to him – whatever they were – he had maintained his personality traits, and one of them was patience. He looked down at his sister, curled up on one of the floating rocks much like a snake, her hands tucked under her head. She would be fine by herself for a while, so he floated away.

Shendu was on his back on another floating rock, splayed out and snoring rather loudly. There were no other Demons in sight, and Tso Lan stared at his brother silently.

Thanks to the Talismans, Shendu had a great array of attacks to choose from against his sibling's limited individual abilities. The Ox Talisman pushed his strength to a level that rivaled Tchangzu and Po Kong's own. The Rabbit Talisman enabled him to speed past Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu. The Dragon and Pig Talismans augmented his existing natural ability over fire. The power of the Horse enabled him to recover much more quickly when he engaged in an all-out brawl with his siblings. The Snake Talisman was an advantage that the dragon Demon abused often.

Tso Lan stilled. Was Shendu astrally projecting right now? He lifted his head, trying to sense his brother. He felt nothing, and looked back down at his brother. Just how had Shendu ended up with the power of the twelve legendary animals blessed by the Jade Emperor?

Tso Lan remembered the story well...

o0o0o0o

Many centuries ago, when the Jade Emperor still resided on the physical plane and the land of Chin was still very young, the ancient god had sent out an invitation, wishing to share his gifts with the animals.

Twelve animals were given this summons, and proceeded to prepare for their journey to the Celestial Palace. Just before the animals were to embark on the journey, the Cat, who had spent all night guarding her master's granary against vermin, asked her best friend the Rat for a favor. Cat wished to nap for a short while so she would be refreshed for the journey. She asked the Rat – who back then was not vermin – to wake her up just before sunrise so she could journey with the other animals. Rat agreed.

However, the Rat was not as good of a friend as he seemed. He was clever and always scheming, and wanted to be the first to arrive at the Celestial Palace and have the honor that the Jade Emperor offered the other animals. He neglected to wake the Cat, and climbed onto the Ox's back. Though Ox was not very smart, he was steady and strong, with a great deal of endurance, and Rat woke him up very early – the very thing he was to do later for the animal who was supposed to be his best friend. Spurred on by Rat, he traveled speedily, having no yoke to pull. Rat continued to push him, talking and singing and encouraging him, and as Ox approached the Celestial Palace, Rat, who had not taken a single step thus far for this journey, jumped off Ox's neck and ran up the steps of the Palace, being the first of the Jade Emperor's visitors.

Going steadily, Ox was the second of the animals to finish the journey due to having had an earlier start than everyone else. Following closely were the speedier of the other animals; the Tiger, the Rabbit, and the Dragon.

The Snake, like Rat, hitched a ride with another animal. Not because he was lazy, but he did not wish to be trampled upon by the other animals, and graciously asked Horse for a ride. He did not push Horse, and the two went at a good pace, Horse galloping for long stretches of the road and stopping for grass and water while Snake told her stories to keep them entertained. The Horse was a good-natured creature, and Snake offered to let the Horse take the sixth place at the Jade Emperor's table for his help, but the Horse declined. Snake took the sixth seat, and the Horse happily took the seventh.

The Ram, like Ox, was a strong and steady animal. Without Rat to spur him on, he arrived soon after the Horse, taking eighth place. The Monkey was a playful creature, and though he took the Jade Emperor's invitation seriously, he did not rush to the Celestial Palace like the others did, and would amuse himself on the journey with games, entertaining people he met along the way.

The Rooster did not leave before dawn like many of the other animals did, because like Cat, he was loyal to his master, and stayed through the sunrise to sing his song for his master's family and alert them to the morning before beginning his journey.

Like Cat and Rooster, the Dog was a loyal creature, and had spent the night holding vigil and making sure his master's family was safe against intruders. Only when all the humans were up and about did he commence his journey, becoming the eleventh animal to arrive at the Celestial Palace.

Pig was the last – but not least – animal to arrive. He had taken his time on his journey, taking in the sights and enjoying himself along the trip. He knew that the invitation was important, but he did not wish to rush to his destination, and wanted to remember his journey to the esteemed Jade Emperor with fond memories so that he would have stories for his family.

The Jade Emperor blessed these twelve animals, giving them each an unique gift and a place in the Chinese Zodiac.

Cat arrived too late at the Celestial Palace, finding herself robbed of her gift and place in the Zodiac. She vowed eternal enmity between her descendants and Rat's own, and when Rat's misdeeds became known to the other animals, they looked at him with disgust, and he became vermin in the eyes of everybody, hence the distaste of humans and animals alike for rats. However, as the Jade Emperor had already given him his gifts, he could not take them back, so Rat got the last laugh on the other animals by being the first in the Zodiac cycle.

o0o0o0o

Tso Lan mulled over this story. It was one that he was surprised he even remembered. Given the fact that he now knew that much of his memory had been intentionally blocked off, he wondered what else whoever had done this magic had tried to hide.

_Shendu is behind it all_. He did not have a definitive memory or any evidence to lend to this conclusion, but his gut feeling would not accept any other conclusion. The Jade Emperor had left the earthly realm to go on a meditation that was supposed to last for centuries. Without him around to protect the blessed animals, Shendu could have stolen their powers and destroyed them. It was something his brother _would_ do.

To maximize one's use of a magical item, it was required to bind yourself in some way to it. For many sorcerers and magicians, this was seen as an unnecessary step. Just wielding the item often gave more than ample power, and should it be stolen away from them, they didn't suffer ill effects.

Tsk. Shendu was such a fool. Binding himself to the twelve talismans certainly had seemed like a good idea, and the Demon's power had been immense indeed. But take away the Rat Talisman, and Shendu lost his own natural flesh-and-blood along with the power to animate objects. Without the Pig and Dragon Talismans, Shendu was robbed of his original ability to manipulate fire, his own chi inextricably bound with the powers he had stolen.

Not having flesh and blood did keep Shendu from aging, so the loss of the Dog Talisman hadn't been a great loss to one who lacked flesh to be made ageless. Hmmm...

If Shendu could be robbed of the Talismans again and left to rot – well, as far as a statue could – in the Void while Hsi Wu helped the other demons out, that would be fitting revenge. Oh... now there was something to think about. He floated away, feeling more confident now and ready to tackle some more of his memory-barriers.

The next time he slept, he dreamed of a moonlit lake, and woke up with the memory of the taste of lotus seeds and the feel of lotus flower petals under his fingers.

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu lay in his plush, comfortable bed, inhaling the scent of the freshly-washed sheets and feeling the breeze waft in from the open windows. He could not help but feel bad when he thought about the fact that Tso Lan or the other siblings didn't have this same comfort to enjoy.

Well, they shouldn't suffer this much longer. He was confident that Tso Lan was nearly ready to join him out here. But his brother still needed to talk to the other siblings, and the Moon Demon had always been the calmest, most level-headed of his siblings. He needed to rouse the memories of the other Demons, and the intelligent, patient demon would be the best one to do it. Unless his other siblings' memories started to be restored in a coherent manner, Hsi Wu could not be certain what they would do or how they would deal with the conflicting feelings, especially the more volatile ones like Tchangzu or Po Kong. Tso Lan would need to coach them until they could do it on their own without getting worked up, not that he would blame them for doing so. Breaking through the memory barriers was a painful and frustrating experience.

It did get easier with time, the Demon assured himself. The memories came more easily now, a thin but steady flow that would in time reveal the full truth. He was interested in seeing what sort of memories his siblings had.

_Worry about that later_, he told himself. He had discussed all that he could with Tso Lan, and they would just keep on doing what they were doing. He'd check on his brother in a few days. Meanwhile, his thoughts wandered to Jade.

He remembered the taste of her lips well, the lingering taste of the juice, the soft plumpness of her lips. He could not help but wonder what other parts of her anatomy would taste like. He hoped that she fantasized about him similarly, but as he remembered her anticipation for another kiss, he grinned to himself. Sometimes it was good to be the Demon of Cunning, and at other times, it was _awesome_.


	9. Offering

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter IX – Offering

o0o0o0o

"Jade, we expect you home in August so you can get ready for college here!" her mother told her. "We can't waste time with the preparations! Your father has already bought the plane tickets, and-"

"Mom!" Jade bit back a groan of exasperation. She had already filed the paperwork that would start the process of her gaining American citizenship instead of the visa she currently had. "I already told you, I don't want to co to college this fall! I need a break from school, and I have a job, and I haven't decided yet what I want to major in-"

"Nonsense! We will talk about it and help you choose your major."

_You mean, decide my major for me_, Jade thought bitterly. "No, Mom. I know for absolutely sure that having a job is best for me right now. And I like being with Uncle and Jackie. They're happy to have me stay here, and I've also been helping Uncle around his shop." That was the truth, and she enjoyed it. As an adult, even a very young one, she had a deeper appreciation for the work her Uncle and Tohru did with not only running the shop, but their research and work with magic. Sometimes it made her blush to think of the mischief she had done with magic, like that time she tried to make a clone of herself, or when she had tried to make herself an adult and just ended up becoming a giant.

"We did not raise you to work in a shop! It's all and well for a old man, but you deserve better than that!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, setting her jaw as she listened to her mother's tirade.

"I _like_ it here." Jade said bluntly. "I'm happy here. I like working with Uncle in the shop and being at the museum. I like being with my friends. I enjoy the fact that I can choose what to do with my time." Jade hadn't even read one chapter of any of the books her mother had given her to study. After just graduating from the rigorous curriculum of the high-ranked high school her parents sent her to, she had no interest in studying for a long while.

"You are coming back in August. That is the end of this discussion." her mother replied, plowing over everything her daughter had just said. The younger woman took a deep breath, remembering her breathing exercises with Jackie.

"I am eighteen years old. I am an adult, and there is no way that I'm going to let you push me into something that I know will make me unhappy later on."

"You are still young, and need guidance from your elders! This has been a fact through time immemorial, and one that the Chinese know very well... the parents know best! We worked very hard to give you a good life!"

"Not a very good one if all you and Dad do is bitch at me and try to run my life!" she shot back, resisting the urge to throw the phone at the wall.

"_Ruin?_" Mrs. Chan's tone filled with heated indignation, "You are coming back here and getting a good education whether you like it or not, I do not want a lazy or disobedient daughter!"

Without further ado, Jade turned off her phone. _I probably should get a new one or just block their number_, she thought wryly before turning her head to look at the flowers on her desk. They had come to the museum that afternoon, a small but elegant collection of flowers with her name on it. Not so coincidentally, she was sure, Jackie was at another museum, helping them categorize and authenticate several art pieces. She knew that the flowers wouldn't have come if he was here, because the card had been signed from 'Seymour', and on top of that – much to her amazement – was an obviously expensive gold and jade bracelet.

The card and bracelet were now out of sight, tucked away in her chest, but the flowers remained on her desk, and a small smile came to her face as she looked at them. It had been several days since she saw him last, and she still tingled at the thought of his kiss, though she was also annoyed that he had purposely made her all excited for another one only to leave her high and dry.

Though at the same time, she had to begrudgingly admire him for his cleverness. He really was the Demon of Cunning, wasn't he? She glanced down at her phone, picking it up. Hsi Wu hadn't bothered her since that night, not even with a message. She looked at the flowers again before deciding to turn her phone back on, ignoring the messages from her mother and dialing his number. After a couple of rings, she heard his voice, and wondered which form he was in.

"How lovely to hear from you, Jade!" The delight was clear in his tone, and she smiled faintly. "I was wondering when I would hear from you."

"Truth be told, I was wondering the same thing." She received a quiet chuckle as a response before he spoke.

"Miss me, hm?"

"Maybe." Jade's tone bordered on flirtatious, and she leaned back against her pillows, relaxing, her parents being pushed to the back of her mind. "I appreciate the flowers. They're wonderful. But the bracelet..." She took on a more serious tone. "It's too beautiful and valuable. I can't take it."

"It's a gift from me to you. Acquired legally, of course. How much it cost matters not." he replied matter-of-factly.

"But..." Such a gift was not given casually. She doubted that her father would even be able to afford such a gift if he wanted to buy it for his wife, even if he had a good job.

"No buts. I thought you would like it. Look, taking it doesn't mean that you owe me anything. There's no strings attached, all right?" His tone was reassuring, and she let out a quiet sigh.

"All right."

"So... what have you been up to?"

"Just... working, helping around the shop... dealing with my parents."

"Giving you a hard time again?"

"I haven't even told them that I already filed the paperwork."

"I suppose they'll find out soon enough, won't they?" he asked dryly. "If you ever need any help..."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"So... how has it been going with your memories and all?"

"Making good progress, and also came up with some ideas on what to do next." Hsi Wu sounded optimistic.

"Like what?"

"I'd rather tell you in person. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Actually, no."

"How about lunch?" he asked casually. Jade realized that she was actually looking forward to seeing him again, and smiled to herself.

"Sure."

o0o0o0o

"Yes!" the Sky Demon hissed softly to himself as he put down his phone. He had been so tempted to call her several times through the last few days, and had to force himself to focus on other things. Tso Lan had proven to be quite a useful distraction, and now Bai Tsa was in it as well, having gained enough memories of her own, and it was interesting corroborating their memories and reminiscing about things they had experienced together.

Soon enough, he would perform the spell that would enable his siblings to escape. He was confident that Tso Lan and Bai Tsa had gained enough of their original selves to be able to behave in this world, but there were still four siblings left who needed help with their memories. Though he shared the unanimous opinion that Shendu had to stay in the void, Tso Lan and Bai Tsa were also unsure of what to do about Drago. He was the son of Shendu, yet they were certain he had nothing to do with what had happened in the past, since they had no memories of a nephew, and Drago frequently got into fights with his father, so there was obviously no love between father and son.

When he wasn't talking with his brother or sister, Hsi Wu spent much of his time in meditation. He now had distinct memories of his family and childhood, even his parents. It was interesting to reminisce about the dynamics between his siblings and himself. Tchangzu led the siblings due to his alpha-male personality, something that the other siblings had bowed to for as long as he could remember. However, it wasn't out of fear or intimidation that the Thunder Demon had asserted his role. He was an loving brother, protective of his siblings. How different the Tchangzu in these memories were compared to the bully he was in the Void! It was like that with all of his siblings with these newly awakened memories. A generous and friendly Po Kong, a playful and flirtatious Xiao Fung, a sweet and shy Dai Gui...

Except for Shendu. Even back then, he had been a bully and an antagonist. He pestered his siblings, and the problems he caused only grew bigger as he became older. What was once a bratty child became a malcontent teenager... and then worse. For some reason, he simply was not happy with his lot in life, or the fact that he was the son of a wealthy and powerful demon lord who had ensured that all of his offspring led lives of comfort. There were still several vital pieces of memory that the Sky Demon had yet to uncover, and then he would have all the answers. He still was unable to remember just what it was that had set him and his siblings on their path of evil, and this part of his memory was stubbornly resistant to the dream and memory-spells he used. However, it only made him all the more determined to find out what had happened.

He rose from the couch and entered his bedroom, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. With a regular supply of meals, he was no longer the scrawny, emaciated-looking Demon he once was. He puffed out his chest, grinning at his image as he flexed his biceps. Though he could still be considered thin, he looked a lot healthier than he had, and certainly more handsome. He certainly hoped that Jade thought so. He knew that he was strikingly handsome in his human guise, turning many female heads and even a few male ones when he went out in public. But that was all it was – a guise, a form to fit in a world that had changed from the one he grew up in. What he truly wanted was for Jade to accept him for who – and what he was. Would she appreciate being kissed while he was in his Demon form? Would she enjoy the feeling of his claws trailing along her body?

o0o0o0o

Jade sat on a bench in the park, waiting for the Sky Demon to make his appearance. He had simply asked her to meet him here, and she wasn't sure what he had in mind for lunch. The shouts of children met her ears, and she smiled as she remembered her own childhood, playing on the swings, climbing the monkey bars, showing off her kung fu moves...

'Seymour' came around the bench and slid down next to her. He smiled at her warmly, and Jade registered the fact that her heart had skipped a beat. She wasn't really developing... _that_ kind of feeling for him, was she? What would it be like to be mated to him?

"Hey." she managed to say after a couple moments of silence.

"That's all you have to say?" he teased. She scrunched her face at him, and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"I remember this place. You and I played here once, when you were on your way home from school." he commented lightly as he glanced at the frolicking children.

"Yeah." Jade murmured. She remembered playing tag with him. Their friendship had lasted a few days, her being blissfully unaware of the fact that he was a demon.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he noticed the glimmer of wistfulness in her gaze. She blinked and shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I was just thinking about when we played tag. We had so much fun back then, before I found out who you really were."

An arm draped itself across her shoulders. His hand squeezed her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I truly am." His expression showed regret. She remembered that he had lied to her before, but right now, he seemed so genuine. She wanted to believe him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to meet me here." He shook his head.

"No. It's just... never mind." She quickly pulled away and rose from the bench. "I thought we were having lunch, and you were going to tell me about stuff."

"Right."

o0o0o0o

Rather than choose a restaurant with an exotic menu, Hsi Wu had found a sandwich place. Sometimes it was nice to have some plain fare, something quickly put together with a tasty combination of common ingredients. He added some mayo to his sandwich before sitting at one of the picnic tables with Jade and cracking open his bottle of beer.

Jade took several bites of her sandwich, waiting for him to speak. He took his time, wishing to simply relax and enjoy his meal with the girl he wanted. Finally, he spoke, sharing Tso Lan's thoughts about the talismans, along with the eventuality that the other siblings would be able to enjoy normal lives. Jade did not answer right away, processing what he had said.

"I have to be honest – I'm not too crazy about you releasing your siblings into this world..."

"I understand. Tso Lan wanted me to let him out right away, but I wouldn't. I told him that he had to try to remember first. Now he's changed, like me. He doesn't want to use the Moon to destroy the earth or anything like that. He just wants to be free, and happy. You wouldn't have to worry about him, he'd be too busy exploring the books and the Internet to even think about world domination." He meant the last line half-jokingly, to take some of the tension out of the conversation.

Jade stared at him dubiously, and he offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I should tell my uncles."

"No!" Hsi Wu hissed. Though he was confident that the flute had no more magical hold on him, the elder Chan was a formidable magician, and he was loath to take a gamble and underestimate the old man. Immortal or not, the old magician had proved himself more than adept in magic due to the fact that he had been able to re-banish all of the demons and even send Drago to the Void. "Please, don't." The Demonic side of him stirred, going into defensive mode, telling him to kidnap Jade and keep her prisoner to ensure that she wouldn't be able to blab to her uncles. He had to protect himself and his siblings! There was no way in hell he was going back to the Void! _Never never never never! _Images of the carnage he and his siblings had once inflicted surged through his mind, and he imagined decapitating Jade's uncles, ensuring that they would never be able to go against him...

It took almost superhuman effort to collect himself and repress these urges. As much progress as he had made, whatever had influenced him and his siblings onto their path of destruction still lingered, a shadow at the edge of his consciousness.

"No." he finally said after several moments of terse silence. "I refuse to go back to the Void."

"I didn't say..."

"No." He stared at her, his jaw set with determination. "I didn't have to approach you when I escaped the Void, but I felt that you deserved an apology. I also didn't have to tell you about what's going on with me and my siblings, but I wanted someone to talk to, someone who would offer me a fresh perspective on things."

"But..." Jade felt torn between wanting to tell her uncles and honoring the Demon's wishes.

"No buts. Your elder uncle was the one who sent us all, including Drago to the Void! Or is that something you forgot?"

"He had reason to!" Jade shot back before she could stop herself. He narrowed his eyes at her before abruptly rising from his seat and storming off. She was so stunned that she simply sat there for a few seconds, staring at his back. Finally, she climbed off the bench and went after him, turning around the corner where she had seen him disappear. However, 'Seymour' was nowhere to be found, even after she continued walking, calling out his name.

o0o0o0o

The Demon of the Sky let out a frustrated roar as he slashed at the tree trunk, leaving wide gashes in it that no axe could have accomplished. Tso Lan would berate him and call him a fool, for his involvement with the Chans' niece. As much as he had talked with Tso Lan, he had not let one word drop that he was seeing Jade.

Slashing at the tree and rampaging through the forest was one way to get his Demonic urges under control, but even then, he still imagined tearing the old wizard apart and bathing in his blood. It was amazing – and frightening – how one simple comment had roused the bloodlust within. He remembered all too well centuries past, when this bloodlust had dictated his actions and those of his siblings. In the Void, the only outlet for this was to fight one another.

When he finally spent himself, he collapsed on the leaf-lined ground, breathing in the scent of the vegetation around him. In the Void, there were no such scents, and the melange of odors that surrounded him provided him with a much-needed distraction. He closed His eyes, spreading himself out, feeling the leaves and grass under his palms. The rage had subsided, thankfully. It almost surprised him how good it felt to be free of that rage, but what truly pleased him was the fact that he had been able to exert that rage without harming anybody. It had been an entirely different matter in the past, where the typical answer to anger was lashing out at servants or innocent passers-by, even for some tiny offense or a genuine mistake.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He was surprised that it was still intact after the raging he had done, or that it hadn't fallen out of his pocket. He ignored it.

o0o0o0o

Jade had tried calling him several times through the afternoon, but he wasn't answering. What was worse, Uncle and Tohru knew something was wrong when she came back to the shop. Hsi Wu's reaction must have affected her more than she thought if her distress was so obvious to Uncle and Tohru. She tried to shrug it off and tell them that it was something little, that they didn't need to worry about her and that she just needed a bit of time. They had acquiesced quickly enough and she was glad that Jackie was still at work. She was sure she could cheer herself up before then.

Still, she felt that she needed to talk to someone. Since she had already talked to Tohru about Hsi Wu – or at least part of it – she felt that he was her best bet. Uncle was in the front of the shop, while Tohru was in the backroom doing some research and accounting. He looked up as she closed the door quietly before pulling up a seat.

"I had the feeling that you would want to be talking soon enough." Tohru said patiently as he regarded her. She smiled back at him.

"You'd make a great counselor, you know that?"

He chuckled softly, peering at her over the rim of his glasses.

"It's about... the guy I told you about before."

"Did you talk to him about your relationship?"

"...Sort of. We started to talk about it. He tells me that his feelings haven't changed for me."

"And how do you feel?"

"I am attracted to him. Yet at the same time..."

"I know this may sound old-fashioned of me, but perhaps you should bring him here so we can meet him."

Jade stiffened, imagining the reaction her uncles would have if they figured out who 'Seymour' really was. Though 'Seymour' had an adult appearance now, she was fairly sure that he would be recognized, if not immediately, then in due time.

"Jade." His tone was serious. "You have known him for over a month. You are a grown woman and I am not going to give you a command, and I can see that you're not rushing into this. However, it is clear to me that you're very conflicted about this, and that causes me worry. I do not want to think that you're afraid to bring him around because he's... a criminal of some sort."

_Shit_. Though she was certain that Hsi Wu hadn't broken any laws – aside creating a fake ID and what have you – there was his past to consider.

"He's had a... difficult past." Jade admitted.

"So have I." Tohru retorted evenly.

"And look at you now." Jade shot back lightly.

"Your uncles gave me a chance. I made some bad decisions when I was young and naïve, but I learned from them. I've been off probation for several years now, and I find working here much more rewarding than when I used to work for the Yakuza or Valmont."

That sounded sort of like Hsi Wu, Jade pondered. He seemed genuinely regretful for what he had done in the past, and it appeared that his newly-uncovered memories were suggesting that he and his siblings weren't even responsible for the evils they had committed, at least not entirely.

"Does he seem like the sort of person who wants to leave his past behind?"

"Yes."

"You're sure of this? He's not trying to... charm you?"

"No, he does seem genuine. I want to believe him, but I'm being very cautious."

"Has he ever tried to harm you or make you feel unsafe?"

Jade thought about the rage in his eyes earlier this afternoon, and how he had gone off to deal with it himself instead of lashing out at her even when she was the one who had provoked him. "No."

"Good. Can I at least have a name?"

"Seymour."

"All right." He looked at her again. "Be careful, Jade. If something does not feel right..."

"I got it. Believe me, I do."

o0o0o0o

She tried to call the Sky Demon several more times, but he still didn't answer his phone. He didn't have an e-mail or any other sort of contact, and she considered going to his apartment. After some deliberation, she decided against that, figuring that if he really wanted to talk to her, he would call her. Perhaps he had packed up everything and scuttled to the other side of the world to make sure her uncles wouldn't find him.

Maybe he was going to go ahead and try to free his siblings. That thought did not bode well, and when Uncle closed the store for the night, she asked him if she could talk to him.

They sat in the kitchen, and Jade waited patiently as Uncle prepared tea, fetching the cups as she did so. Soon enough, they were seated and sipping their tea. Jade took comfort in the heat of the cup, wrapping her fingers around it.

"I was thinking about Shendu and the Demon Sorcerers. When you re-banished them, it was supposed to be permanent, right?"

"Yes."

"Didn't the Immortals think their spell was going to be permanent, too?" Jade asked casually.

"Hm." Uncle frowned thoughtfully. "Yes. And it would have been, if not for Shendu. But now he and Drago are trapped there."

Jade nodded slowly. She could not help but recall her time in the future when she was helping her future self against the dark chi wizard Iso. The Talismans had been there, and Captain Black had given some of them to her and the others to fight Iso. If the Talismans were in the Void in Shendu's body, then what had the Talismans been doing in the future in the custody of Section 13?

If Hsi Wu released Shendu from the Void, that would explain the Talismans being in this world in the future, and she definitely didn't like the idea of that...

"What if someone else were to try to release him again? We never did recover the P'an Ku Box."

"Why are you asking these questions? It's been years."

"I was just curious. I mean, yeah, we defeated a lot of bad guys... but some of them manage to make more trouble. After Daolon Wong ended up in prison, he ended up summoning Tarakudo..."

"Good always overcomes evil. I created the banishment spells to be permanent, but even if someone does figure out how to use the P'an Ku box, I will simply re-banish them. Now that Tohru is an wizard in his own right, I have more help than before, and in time, you can become a wizard yourself."

"Don't you mean witch?" Jade shot back. Uncle regarded her with a rare smile.

o0o0o0o

Jade was roused in the middle of the night by the ringing of her phone, and she let out a low groan as she raised her head off her pillow. Was it her parents calling to bitch at her again? It was still afternoon in Hong Kong, after all. She considered just turning off her phone, but decided to see who was calling.

She was met with a mixture of surprise and relief when she saw Hsi Wu's number on the screen.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey, you."

"So... feeling better?"

"... Yes." A soft sigh met her ears.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, honestly. It was a thoughtless thing for me to say. I can't blame you for not wanting to go back to the Void."

"I suppose I shouldn't blame you for your concern and wanting to tell your uncles. We were pretty ugly to all of you... before. We don't really have the best track record, do we?"

"Yeah, but from what you told me of your memories..."

"I'm close to figuring it out. Whoever did this to us put an especially strong block on that part of my memory. I've not gotten through it yet, but..."

"You will. You've already come so far."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jade could practically see him smile as she heard him say that.

o0o0o0o

Jade could not help but feel a bit nervous as she approached the building where the Sky Demon had made his home. She had the flute in her purse, and a couple of spells and magical ingredients at hand, just in case.

The doorman and concierge waved her right through. The door to his apartment opened after she had barely knocked once. Hsi Wu was obviously happy to see her, and he bowed as he gestured her to come in, acting the part of a perfect gentleman.

"I put together some food for us in case you get hungry." he explained as she sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks." They didn't say anything for several moments after he sat down, and both of them felt unsure of what to say. Finally, she spoke again. "I didn't mean to sound mean yesterday. It's just... when Drago gained all of the chis of you and the other Demons and Shendu was also restored to his old self... well, they caused a LOT of damage, and that was just the two of them!"

The Demon gave out a wry chuckle. "I can imagine. Again, let me assure you that I have no intention of world domination or hurting people. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll drink a truth potion and you can ask me questions. Would that make you feel better?"

"Actually... yes." If he was going to _offer_ to make himself open to the truth, that did speak highly of his motives. Only someone who was truly innocent would submit themselves to a lie-detector test, or if they were a very good liar. However, if a machine could be fooled... well, the same couldn't be said about magic. When reading through the old texts or getting lessons from Uncle or Tohru, she had come across several spells of varying potencies and durations that had different effects, such as rendering one unable to lie, and another one to make someone speak out whatever was on their mind, however blunt or mean it was.

"There is one thing that bothers me, though. It..." She paused, trying her best to figure out just how to say what she wanted to say without upsetting him. Well, hadn't he just volunteered to drink a truth potion? He should be able to handle the truth, then.

"A few years ago, I time-traveled into the future. Long story short, the Talismans were in that future. But since Shendu's trapped in the Void, the Talismans shouldn't have come back to this world..."

She was unprepared for the expression she saw on Hsi Wu's face. It was a mixture of shock, comprehension, and thoughtfulness. She did not see one iota of rage. Just what was he thinking about? She could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Who was in possession of the Talismans?"

"Section 13. Captain Black had them, and when we were fighting Iso, he gave us some of them to help us fight because Iso had the Chi Arcanum, and..."

"And you think that since I talked about releasing the other demons, I was going to release Shendu. Don't worry – that is not going to happen."

"But the Talismans..."

Hsi Wu grinned at her.

"What?"

"This is perfect! Just perfect." He rose from his seat, looking excited as he started to pace the room. "If the Talismans end up back here, then that means the plan worked!"

"What plan?"

"Have you heard of the legend of the twelve animals and the Jade Emperor?"

"I think I might have heard of it when I was little, but..."

"Shendu didn't have all of these powers way back then. I used to think so, but my memories tell me otherwise. He was a Fire Demon and a dragon, but that was it. He didn't have the power to turn others into animals, or super-speed, or levitation. He stole these powers. They were never his to start with..."

Jade stared at him. Nowhere in Uncle's research did it mention that these powers hadn't been Shendu's own. They had thought that Lo Pei merely used the twelve animals as a symbol, splitting up the Dragon Demon's power into twelve talismans rather than concentrate them all into one big talisman, so that it would make it harder for Shendu to regain his powers if he had the chance. Since Shendu and Lo Pei were both Chinese, it made sense to use the Chinese zodiac.

"Tso Lan proposed taking away the Talismans while we escape the Void, so Shendu couldn't have these."

"...Ohh!" Realization dawned upon Jade. If this was what the other demons planned to do to Shendu, and this plan succeeded, that would indeed explain it! Even if in the future, the older Jade hadn't mentioned the release of the Demon Sorcerers... unless her older, wiser self had decided to keep mum about the whole thing so the future could occur naturally.

The pair stared at one another, both of them processing what they had just shared with one another.

_What a load off my shoulders_, Jade thought, shoulders slumping with relief. With Hsi Wu's offer and this new information, she felt a lot less wary around him than before. She would do what she could to help him uncover the truth of his past. She wouldn't tell her uncles, at least not yet. Let the Demons know the truth about what had happened to them, what Shendu had done, and then that could be explained to her uncles. Yes, that sounded just about right.

"Look... I'm not trying to make you mad, but I would like to tell my uncles. Not now, though. But I mean, when you find out the full truth, then you can explain it to them, or I could do it for you. If they understood what happened to you, that you didn't choose to be evil..." To her relief, he didn't snap into a rage as he had yesterday. He nodded slowly.

"That would be... acceptable."

"Good. I'm glad that we could... talk about this."

"We really should talk more." he shot back lightly. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Damn, but she felt a warm, fluttering feeling within the pit of her stomach as he gazed at her, his dark brown eyes filled with warmth and fondness. With things cleared up between them, she didn't feel so wary of him anymore.

What would it be like to have him as a boyfriend? To be in a real, bona-fide relationship with him instead of this on-and-off thing they had going? As if he sensed her thoughts, he approached her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Rather than wait for him to initiate a kiss, she decided to repay him for before. Standing up on her toes and grabbing the collar of his shirt, she planted a firm kiss on his lips. She felt his body buckle a bit in surprise before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. His body was so warm and strong, and she was tempted to press against it, and she felt his tongue explore her lips, starting to press between them. Before they could progress any further, she firmly extricated herself out of his embrace, noticing with no small delight that the Sky Demon was adorably flustered, his cheeks tinged pink as he looked down at her.

"I take it that's payback for what I did to you." he said slyly, approaching her with a playful smirk.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"A sexy one." He crossed his arms and grinned at her. "Is that all you have to offer, my jewel?"

"Was that not enough for you?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

"You know the answer to that, Jade."

"I do." She looked at him with a sober expression. "You're serious about wanting me as your mate?"

"Demons do not take mating lightly. I have never considered mating before. This is no idle offer."

"I know." She sighed quietly and looked away before he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I certainly don't expect you to give me an answer now, Jade. But..."

"I can offer you something, Hsi Wu. It might not be the same as what you want, but I hope you find my offering enough."

"And that might be..."

"I'm ready to start a real relationship with you. We can go steady, and see how that goes."

"Sounds good to me."


	10. Revelations

**The Sky's the Limit**

Chapter X – Revelations

o0o0o0o

Tso Lan and Bai Tsa crept closer to Shendu, taking the utmost care to not awaken the sleeping Fire Demon. In the Moon Demon's pocket was a vial of salve which he was to apply to Bai's hands so she could reach into Shendu's body and nab a Talisman or two. Hsi Wu had managed to get the completed brew to him, and for Tso, it felt a bit odd having the vial in his hand after having had nothing in this Void for so long.

He whispered a sleeping-spell at Shendu before applying the contents of the vial to his sister's hands. They glowed green, and she shuddered in pain from the clash of the good chi within the spell against the dark chi within her own body.

She darted forth like a snake, her hands sliding in and out of Shendu's body as she looked for the proper Talisman. They had agreed that they couldn't just take any Talisman now. It had to be one that Shendu wouldn't notice missing, at least not right away. She grinned as she grabbed one and looked at it. However, instead of stopping right there, she took another one, and Tso Lan had to bite back an angry hiss. They were only supposed to do this one at a time!

Bai returned to his side. The first Talisman she presented was the one they had agreed upon, the Dog Talisman. As long as Shendu still had the Horse, he would not notice the loss of the immortality that the talisman bestowed. The second Talisman was the Ox. Rather than say anything and risk Shendu hearing them, he retreated with his sister.

"The Ox! We had agreed on just one Talisman and -"

"He is already strong enough without this Talisman. And you said that the talismans would be purified, anyway..."

"Yes. What is done is done." He took the two, weighing them in his palms before a moan reminded him of Bai's distress. He took out the other vial that his younger brother had also given him, pouring this over Bai's hands to neutralize the burn of the good chi.

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu could feel the trace of Shendu's chi on the two Talismans on the table in front of him. The portal remained open, Tso Lan gazing out at him. He had already prepared the spell, wanting to do this as quick as he could lest Shendu manage to sense the missing bits of his essence.

The table was covered with a large piece of paper bearing magical inscriptions. It had not been easy, because like the other demons, he was still touched with evil chi, and so a couple of the steps and ingredients had caused mild burning on his hands. He chanted the necessary words, and the symbols surrounding the Talismans glowed. He could sense the taint of his brother, and longed for nothing more than for it to be gone.

_Shendu does not deserve even the slightest trace of himself in this world!_ By banishing Shendu's residual Chi ensured that he could not try to use the connection he had once shared with the Talismans to find a way back into the real world. Once the ceremony was over, there would be no more bond between Shendu and these two Talismans.

_Begone!_ He started to feel light-headed as he chanted, focusing on his willpower to strengthen the spell, focusing his distaste for Shendu at the Talismans. _Be rid of your taint._

The symbols glowed more brightly for a moment before darkening again, and the Sky Demon felt an almost inaudible whoosh in his head before he collapsed.

o0o0o0o

Tso Lan could feel Shendu's malevolent energy sweep through the portal and just past him, felt psychically instead of physically. As he did, he reached for the portal, alarmed at his younger brother's reaction to the spell. Before he could, the portal lost its clarity, wavering for several moments before disappearing.

"Hsi Wu!" he yelled, clawing at the space in front of him where the portal had just been.

o0o0o0o

The Sky Demon groaned lowly as his eyelids fluttered open, seeing carpet just several inches away. He lay still for a moment, orienting himself and trying to remember what had happened to cause him to black out. It took him but a few moments to gather his strength, and he easily slid to his feet. A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed that he had been out for less than five minutes. With a quiet sigh of relief, he looked down at the table, seeing the inscriptions he had created, and the talismans.

He tentatively reached for one. He steeled himself, slowly bringing the tip of his claw to the surface of the Dog Talisman. There was not the slightest jolt, or any other sort of reaction from either the Demon or the Talisman. With a deft movement, he scooped up both of the carved stones and weighed them in his palm. The malign influence that had tainted these Talismans were gone.

He was so lost in contemplation that he almost forgot about the fact that he had passed out. Tso Lan must be so worried! With haste, he re-opened the small portal. To his gratification, Tso Lan did indeed seem genuinely concerned for him.

"When you collapsed, I tried to reach through, but it wouldn't let me..."

"I'm fine. I think it was just the shock of purging the bad chi." Hsi Wu remembered the whoosh he had felt in his head, like something was being blown away or sucked out, almost. He actually felt better now, even more so than before. _Wait a minute, what if..._ He bit back his idea, wishing to investigate and confirm it before he spoke to his brother about it.

"The spell worked. I could _feel_ it as it found its way back to Shendu."

"Good. We'll do that a few more times. Be sure to not take the Rat just yet."

"We've discussed this, Hsi Wu. I am holding up my end of our... relationship. Are you?"

The younger Demon could not blame Tso Lan's impatience. Had he been in his brother's shoes, he would be salivating for the chance to get out of the Void...

"I have already gathered most of the ingredients needed. Some are rarer than others, but be assured, you will know freedom."

"Good."

"Not just good for you. Good for us." the Sky Demon reminded him. "I can promise you, it will be worth the wait. There's so many things that you would enjoy... and the others. And we can know that Shendu is stuck in the Void, unable to enjoy the pleasure we take for ourselves! We have been punished long enough."

"And soon enough we will know the truth." Tso Lan intoned.

"The truth will set you free, so the saying goes." The portal suddenly rippled for a moment as the spell that activated it started running out of energy.

"I need to rest." Hsi Wu said, wanting to lay down, he was still weak.

"Very well." Tso Lan replied before the portal closed.

o0o0o0o

The Sky Demon slunk into his bed, happy for the refuge of the warm and soft nest he had made for himself. It took him only several moments to fall asleep.

_The smell of old books tickled his sensitive nose, and he looked around, seeing shelves with nearly-organized books and scrolls. He also caught a whiff of jasmine tea, and turned to see his brother at his desk, deftly handling the brush as he wrote, his strokes smooth and even. The older Demon's larger hands were occupied with writing, while the smaller pair held a cup of tea._

"_Tso Lan?" Hsi Wu asked. Tso Lan often went on trips, looking for books to add to his library, scholars to converse with, and and interesting things to write about, he had just come home the day before, and had sent the younger demon an invitation._

_The aforesaid demon looked up, and instead of the glowing red that they had become, his eyes were a deep, dark blue, though they would sometimes appear purple under a certain light._

"_You're early." Tso Lan said. The younger demon smiled and shrugged._

"_Better than being late, right?"_

"_There's that."_

_Hsi Wu grinned and approached the desk, sitting down on the cushion, facing his older brother. He enjoyed his lessons with his older brother, Tso Lan was so wise and he had many works in his library that were copied from various sources of wisdom, such as Buddha or Confucius, and works from other parts of the world. Even their father, a powerful and intelligent demon in his own right, acknowledged his son's studiousness and wisdom, saying that wisdom and a passion for learning was a rare gift._

"_Care for some tea?" the older demon asked. He eagerly nodded, there was no one he knew who could rival Tso's ability to brew excellent tea. With his other big hand, Tso poured him a cup, and he eagerly sipped it._

"_Why is it so hard to get the combination of water and leaves right?" he asked as he looked down in his cup. It was far easier for their chefs to make an appealing array of complicated dishes than to make a cup of tea the way Tso Lan did._

"_Life is full of mysteries." Tso Lan said sagely as he sipped his own tea._

"_I wish some mysteries could be solved. Like why some people must be so cruel or unhappy when they have so much." he muttered. Tso Lan slowly set down his cup of tea and his brush, and folded both pairs of hands together._

"_What is it?"_

_The younger Demon sighed._

"_This morning... I..." He paused, would Tso approve of him sneaking around?_

"_Go on."_

"_I was at Hau's bungalow."_

_Tso Lan raised his eyebrow. "Curiosity is a fine trait, but it has its limits."_

"_I know, I know. I would not think to sneak here to your bungalow, or your mother's, or anyone else's. But I had a funny feeling and I just..."_

"_Go on."_

"_It was before breakfast. I hid under the window of Hau's parlor, and heard her talking with Shendu. She was complaining that she was treated unfairly..."_

_Tso Lan snorted at that, interrupting his younger brother's speech. "Ahem. I'm sorry, go on."_

"_She also said that he deserved a larger share of our father's inheritance, that he was the worthiest child."_

_Tso Lan sighed. This was not exactly news, he had had a bad feeling about Hau when Father brought her home as his fourth wife. He had been polite to her, and her back to him, but he had been unable to ignore a gut feeling that this demoness was not what she seemed and that she would try to sow seeds of discord in the family._

_He had not been wrong. Hau had tried to turn the three elder wives against one another so that she could have their husband to herself. Fortunately, the three senior wives, his mother included, had already had a good relationship with one another, and were able to see through Hau's attempts to cause strife. They presented a united front, and were confident in their husband's affection and respect for all of them. When the fifth wife – Hsi Wu's mother – had come to join the ranks, the first three wives were quick to welcome her into the fold and defend her against Hau._

_Each wife received the same amount of land and allowance, regardless of who she was, what number wife she was, or how many children she bore. And Father had promised all of his children that his inheritance would be split equally, his gold split eight ways and his children each receiving one-eighth of his sprawling lands. Most fathers would have given their eldest sons the largest part of a inheritance, and given their daughters only a dowry._

"_It's not just that." the younger demon whispered. He looked his older brother in the eyes. "At first, I thought it was just her usual complaining. But..." His eyebrows furrowed as he replayed the conversation in his head. "She said that Shendu should claim his birthright, and claim everything for his own."_

"_That does not surprise me altogether, but..." The implications of Hau's words didn't have to be said, but with her history and that of her son's, it made the Moon and Sky demons uneasy._

"_Have you told anyone else?"_

"_No. I thought it best to wait to talk to you." he said. Tso Lan smiled a little at that, their siblings frequently sought him out for advice because he could be relied on to be an impartial mediator. "But I do think our other siblings need to know so they can be alert."_

"_I absolutely agree." As a child, Shendu was troublesome enough, and it had only gotten worse as he neared adulthood. Though all the siblings had moved out of their mother's bungalows and were living their own lives, Shendu could still be very much a irritant in the lives of his brothers and sisters. There were even rumors that Shendu was causing trouble amongst the humans._

"_Should we tell Father?"_

_Tso Lan sighed at that. Father was a very well-meaning and kind demon, but he tended to prefer to see the good in others, and overlook the bad. While not an entirely poor trait for someone to have, it could make those who possessed this trait blind to the threat that some could pose. When Shendu was little, his behavior had been dismissed as childish mischief. In his adolescent years, it was shrugged off as teenage rebellion. However, now as an adult, Shendu had the power to do great harm should he desire it. And unfortunately, his siblings suspected he did have that desire._

"_What I suggest we do for now is that all of us keep an eye on Hau and Shendu. We need evidence of wrongdoing before we bring it to Father, you know how he is."_

"_Should we tell our mothers?"_

"_They have had their share of trouble with those two. They already know to be on their toes."_

"_Very well."_

_It felt good to talk about this with his older brother, but the Sky Demon could not help but feel that what he had overheard was simply a omen of much worse to come..._

o0o0o0o

Hsi Wu moaned softly as he heard the insistent buzzing of something... what the hell was it? He rolled over, rubbing his eyes, muttering to himself. When he opened his eyes, he was disoriented for several moments. Instead of wooden latticed windows and shutters, there were plate-glass windows with drapes and blinds complementing them. When he looked through the window, what met his eyes was not sprawling hills dotted with bungalows and other buildings, but towers of concrete, glass, and steel, with the ocean beyond.

Who was he?

I am Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon. son of Liangshan.

Liangshan?

Where did that come from?

His eyes widened as he recalled his dream... no, it was a memory.

He heard the buzz again, and realized it was his cellphone. With his sensitive hearing, he was able to hear it from the living room. He picked it up and checked the number even though he already knew who it was, who else could be calling him?

He brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Jade."

"Thank goodness you finally answered!"

"Are you okay, what's the matter?"

"What? I could ask the same of you!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely befuddled.

"You haven't answered your phone for two days!"

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. What? He remembered having spoken to Jade several hours before he got the Talismans from Tso Lan, and then... He quickly checked the display on his phone. Whoa! He had been out of it for almost one and a half days! Why should the spell he performed make him so weak? He had never heard of a purging spell leaving someone so weak like that.

"I'm sorry, I've been sleeping, I didn't realize how long..."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I..." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Look, I just woke up, and I still feel a bit disoriented. I'll explain, but I need time. I'm fine, I just..." He stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

"Do you need me to come over?"

He was tempted to say yes, because he did want to see her again. _His girlfriend._

Yes. He now had a girlfriend. He grinned to himself at that thought before he sobered up.

"You can come over tonight. We can have dinner, how does that sound?"

"Awesome." He could hear the relief in her tone. It felt nice to know that she cared for him. He'd waited for so long to be the recipient of her affection.

"I'll call you again this afternoon, all right?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Great. See you tonight, then. It's a date."

He heard a soft giggle. "Why, so it is. Bye."

He set the phone down, letting out a slow breath, his mind racing in multiple directions as he took note of the paraphernalia he had used for the purging spell. Two Talismans down, ten to go. One demon down, six to go. There was plenty to be done, and plenty to figure out.

o0o0o0o

Many, many apologies for the lateness in the update of this story. I had a really bad case of writer's block for this story, and went on to work on other projects, including my books. However, I am back in the saddle as far as this story is concerned, and will do my best to be more speedy in updating the rest of this story's chapters.

Bit of trivia – Liangshan means goodness and I liked the sound of the name for the father of the demon siblings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review! If you have any ideas, feedback or bits you'd like to see, I'm all ears :)


End file.
